Naruto: Dimensional Union
by Warrior Emperor Z 1991
Summary: Join Naruto as he face his female counter part naruko in a wacky adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto**: **DimensionalUnionChapter** 1 **

(Naruko Uzumaki's Dimension)  
Naruko Uzumaki (Age 16) and Sasuko Uchiha (Age 16) were once again about to face each other at "The Final Valley", both of them were standing on the statues of the female founders of the Leaf.

"Sasuko, its time to end this." Naruko said calmly as she activated her Sage mode.

"Yeah. . . lets finish this." Sasuko also said calmly activating her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan.

The two then began to charge at each other with full force.

Naruko made multiple clones to attack Sasuko, but she stopped the clones with her Chidori armor.

Sasuko then took out her sword and quickly dashed into Naruko with her Chidori razor-spear, it hits Naruko but she quickly heals thanks to the fox's power.

"So. . . still using the fox's power huh?" Sasuko sarcastically said charging a Chidori.

"Yeah so what!?" Naruko said making a Rasengan.

The two then started to charge at each other at full force with their signature attack ready.

"NARUKO!" Sasuko cried out.

"SASUKO!" Naruko screamed out.

"CHIDORI/RASENGAN!" the two said in unison as their attacks clashed.

The two attacks then created a giant black sphere around them.

Sasuko then started to smirk and her eye started to bleed. "ATMATERATSU!"

Then something unusual happened, the combination of the three attacks started to cause the the sphere to crack eventually imploding in on itself, when the smoke cleared, Naruko and Sasuko were gone.

(Naruto Uzumaki's Dimension)  
Five months have passed since "The Fourth Shinobi World War", the fake Madara aka Tobi AKA Obito Uchiha was defeated by Naruto Uzumaki and Killer Bee who was later sealed in a scroll for all eternity. Sasuke Uchiha was captured and sealed at the Blood Prison, not before telling the world the truth about Itachi. Tsunade was the only Kage that believed this and had forced the truth out of Homura and Koharu deeming it all to be true and they were later executed. No one knows what happenedto Kabuto and now most of the ninjas of all the nation now try to find the source of where the ressurected ninjas came from. Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were traveling through the trees on a survalence mission, Naruto sent out multiple clone to scout the area, Sakura was the teams medic just in case, and Hinata was there for her Byakugan.

"So anything yet?" Sakura asked

"Nah, nothing yet" Naruto said.

Hinata then shoke her head as a sign that she didn't find anything when suddenly they heard a loud explosion in the distance.

"W-what the hell was that!?" Naruto said as he started to rush over to the source, Sakura and Hinata following him.

(Naruto's Final Valley)

All was calm until a large explosion appeared out of nowhere. As the smoke cleared two figures were each shot back in the opposite direction.

-

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata ran toward the Final Valley. 50 meters before they arrived, though, Hinata gasped.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"I just picked up a chakra network with my Byakugan!" Hinata said.

"Where?" asked Sakura.

"200 meters to our left."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get 'em!" Naruto cried out as he picked up the pace, with Sakura and Hinata following close behind.

Naruto landed on the ground right next to the person Hinata detected. She was a young woman, around Sakura and Hinata's age with blond hair with a braid reaching to her bottom. Despite her tomboyish appearance, Naruto could notice the very feminine body she had beneath the clothes she wore.

Naruto could tell that she was just in a battle, since she was covered with scratches and bruises. What worried Naruto, though, was they were healing quickly, just like Naruto's injuries heal. He also took note of the whisker marks on her face, the same kind he had.

Sakura and Hinata landed next to Naruto and saw the girl.

"Who is she?" Hinata asked.

Sakura ran over to her and started evaluating her condition. Suddenly the girl opened her eyes and looked at Sakura and the others.

"Ugh. What happened? Wait. . . Sakuro, Hanato? You look. . . different, almost like you were girls," this mystery girl said.

Sakura, a little surprised, said, "Um, we are girls, and those aren't our names. I'm Sakura and that's Hinata. The goofy looking kid is Naruto."

"Hey, I'm not that goofy-looking!" Naruto shot back.

The girl looked at Naruto and started freaking out. She shot up and drew a kunai out of a small pouch on her leg, taking a defensive stance to prepare herself for an attack.

"What. . . what's going on here? Why are there two of me?" she started ranting.

Naruto took a step forward and said, "Two of you? What are you talking about?"

"Stay back! Who are you, copycat?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I am no copycat, lady!"

"Wha. . . that can't be! The rest of the Uzumaki clan was killed years ago. I'm the last one."

"That's crazy talk! Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

Sakura and Hinata stood stunned at what this girl had said. "She acts just like Naruto," they thought.

"Look," Naruto said, "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I'm the one who's going to be the next Hokage, not you!"

"We'll see abou. . . " Naruko passed out before she could continue. Sakura ran up to her, resumed her examination and, with an even more surprised expression, said, "She'll be fine, but she needs to get to the hospital now."

"I'll go on ahead and. . . wait! There's someone else here!" Hinata exclaimed.

As if on cue, a girl with long black hair walked through the bushes. Her white shirt and blue skirt was torn from the branches. She, like Naruko, was covered with bruises and seemed out of breath. Naruto could see a killer intent in her eyes.

"There. . . you are. . . Naruko. . . I've. . . got. . . " This new girl collapsed before she could continue. Sakura ran over to her and examined her.

"She's got almost the exact same wounds as Naruko. We need to get her to the hospital."

Sasuko opened her eyes and looked at Sakura. "You. . . seem so. . . familiar. Do I. . . know you?"

Sakura, thinking quickly, told her, "No, not really. It might sound weird, but you may be in an alternate dimension than you're used to. Can you tell me your name?"

"Sasuko. . . Uchiha."

Stifling a gasp, Sakura told Sasuko, "You're going to be fine. Just relax. We'll have you in the hospital soon."

"Thank. . . you. . ." Sasuko passed out before she could continue.

Hinata picked up Sasuko and said, "I'll go on ahead and alert everyone about what's going on." Hinata then darted toward the village.

Naruto picked up Naruko and, while they were heading back to Konohagakure, asked Sakura, "How do you know Naruko's going to be alright?"

"I. . . I don't know how to explain it. It's like she's got the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within her as well. In fact, based on what I've seen, I'd say she's a female version of you, Naruto. Also, I get the feeling that Sasuko girl is a female Sasuke."

Naruto stared at Sakura in shock, then turned his head to look at Naruko. One thought dominated his mind. "This girl is a female me? Sasuko is a female Sasuke? What the hell's going on here?"

-

"Well I'm not sure but it has something to do with that big explosion we saw earlier." Sakura said as she jumped from tree to tree.

"W-We should report to the Hokage, maybe she will know how this happened!" Hinata told the two. Both Naruto and Sakura nodded and they went their ways to the village.

Once they arrived at Konoha, Sakura and Naruto took Naruko and Sasuko to the hospital while Hinata went to report to Hokage.

When Naruto and Sakura got to the hospital they got a room for the injured girls and then placed them on the beds as Sakura tried to heal up the wounds, soon Hinata and Tsunade came.

"So what happened here?" Tsunade asked entering the room.

"While we were on our mission we heard a big explosion so we went to find out what happened and found these two girls, which we believe are from an opposite dimension." Sakura replied.

Tsunade thought for a moment as to how it was possible to come from another dimension. "And what makes you think they are from another dimension?" Tsunade asked.

Hinata burst out wanting to be helpful "They both look like a Naruto and Sasuke female version and the female Naruto acts like Naruto when he wants to become Hokage!"

"And not just that I think she might have the Nine tails fox in her!" Naruto interrupted.

"What! The Nine Tails?" Tsunade moved closer to examine Naruko and noticed that her wounds were healing fast just how Naruto's did. "If this girl and Naruto both have the Nine tails then. . . "

Naruko began to awake "Huh where am I?" she said opening her eyes. Once she was able to see more clearly she saw Sasuko laying in the other bed being healed by a pink haired woman which she encountered earlier including Naruto, Hinata and Tsunade which she then jumped up.

"Ehhhh Sakuro, Hanato, Gramps why do you all look like females, and why is that guy trying to look like me!?" Naruko said confused.

"Gramps. . .!" Tsunade got angered for a moment until she was able to calm herself down. Tsunade sighed "We believe that you are from a different dimension explaining why you look and act the same as Naruto and why Sakura, Hinata and I are females, now I need you to tell me how you got to this dimension" Tsunade asked Naruko.

Sasuko awoke as she heard Tsunade talking "Different dimension" she said looking around the room and noticed her friends and even the Hokage were the opposite sex.

Naruko tried to remember what had happened about earlier but couldn't "I well. . . I don't remember what happened at all".

Sasuko grabbed her head and responded as well "Ugh all I remember was a big explosion".

Tsunade then decided on what to do "Alright Naruto you will be supervising these two until we can find out what to do with them."

"What! I'm not going with that copycat look alike." Naruko burst out. Sasuko only stayed quiet as she didn't care.

"Well I'll leave you to look after them Naruto, and don't do anything stupid" Tsunade said before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 2 **

(A week later after Naruko and Sasuko were sent into Naruto's Dimension)

Naruto, Sakura and Hinata were going to visit Naruko and Sasuko before they're realesed from the hospital.

"Jeez! What's that Naruko's problem!?" Naruto complained leaving the hospital with Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey remember, she's a female you! Its clear that she is exactly like you." Sakura said.

"Don't remind me." Naruto said dropping his head.

"Aw come on Naruto, them living with you won't be so bad. Lady Tsunade even gave you a new house to fit all three of you." Hinata said.

"Well maybe it won't be so bad." Naruto said.

(Naruko and Sasuko's hospital room)

"Jeez! Why do we got to stay with that copycat that's based of my Stud No Justsu! Dang it!" Naruko complained as she was putting her clothes on.

"Oh be quiet dobe and get over it, you don't see me complaing about it." Sasuko said as she put on clothes as well.

"By the way, there is something I've been needing to ask you." Naruko said as stopped putting on her shirt.

"Hmm. . . what is it?" Sasuko asked as she stopped putting on her shirt as well.

"Well. . . were you really going to kill everyone in our Konoha?" Naruko asked surprising Sasuko. "I mean, I knew that Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan under the elders and Danza's orders, but did that really mean taking out on everyone else, even the ones that didn't even know?"

Sasuko look down at the ground for a second. "Truth is. . . I really don't know anymore." She said in a sad tone of voice.

This surprised Naruko. "Really!? B-but what made you change?"

"Well during the time when Madara was giving me Itachi's eyes, something. . . happened. I thought over my life, all the things that happenended and for some reason I actually regreted some of them." Sasuko explained softly.

"Sasuko. . . " Naruko started to say until. . .

"Hey there!" Naruto said eyes closed coming into their room, when he opened his eye he saw both Naruko and Sasuko with no top on. "Ah crap!" Naruto thought as he was blushing and his nose bleeding.

Naruko stood there, topless with a seriously pissed off look on her face while Sasuko stared at him not noticing that she was blushing like Hinata does.

"COPYCAT BAKA!" Naruko yelled out as she did flying kick, kicking Naruto out of the the room.

"NARUTO!" Sakura yelled out, picking him up as she started to shake him around like a rag doll complaining at what he did.

Hinata and Naruko looked as a sweat drop appeared on their heads while Sasuko just continued blushing.

"So um. . . how are you two doing?" Hinata asked closing the door behind her leaving Naruto and Sakura in the hallway.

"Ah we were just fine until Copycat came in." Naruko said.

"Remember that he IS a male you!" Hinata pointed out.

"Don't remind me!" Naruko said dropping her head.

Hinata then started to giggle explaining that he said the exact same thing recently.

"You two really are one in the same." Sasuko sarcastically said as she started to giggle.

Soon enough, Naruko and Sasuko finished getting dressed as Hinata stared out the window for awhile, outside Naruto was still being strangled by Sakura.

Narutko was wearing her usual attire while Sasuko was wearing some clothes that Sakura got her a day earlier, consisting of a blue skin-tight long sleeve shirt to the elbows with a white sleeve-less overcoat, black pants and a pair of blue ninja sandals.

"You know, I was wondering about something." Hinata said.

"Hmm, whats that?" Naruko asked with a confused look on her face.

"How exatly have you seen a male version of yourself?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too." Sakura said as she dragged Naruto in by the coller of his jacket.

"Oh no. . . she wouldn't." Sasuko thought.

Naruko then got a devilish grin on her face confusing the three. "I'll show you." She then made a handsign. "TRANSFORM!" She cried out as a puff of smoke covered her, as the smoke cleared (well not for a certain part) in Naruko's place was a naked muscular man with staight blonde hair with whisker marks on his face. "Does this answer your question?" he said in a sexy man voice.

"She did. . . " Sasuko thought as put her palm to her face covering her eyes.

Sakura stood at him with a dripple of blood coming out her noes while Hinata fainted with a stream of blood coming out but was smiling. Naruto stood face flushed of color and mouth wide open at what she did. Sasuko quickly looked at her and started to blush.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Naruto said as she started to give her a noggie to the head while she was in a headlock after transforming back to normal.

-

Naruko coldly stared at Naruto as they walked to their new home. Sasuko walked close behind, staring at Naruto with a small blush on her face.

"How long until we get there, Copycat?" Naruko asked.

"Quit calling me 'Copycat', you jerk, and it'll be about an hour."

"Is it really that far, Naruto?" Sasuko asked.

"Yeah, it's in an older neighborhood, and it will take a while to get there."

Naruko broke her gaze from Naruto to stare at Sasuko. "What's up with Sasuko?" she thought. "Is she. . ."

"Hey, Boss!"

Naruto turned to see a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, a naked voluptuous woman with long brown hair struck a pose while smaller clouds covering her private parts. "How're ya doin'?" the woman said.

"WHAT THE HELL? IS EVERYONE HERE A PERVERT?!" Naruko yelled as she leaped at the naked woman, ready to beat her up. In an instant, a puff of smoke surrounded the woman. Before the smoke dissolved, a young boy ran out of it and hid behind Naruto. Naruko's punch hit Naruto and sent him flying down the road.

"Boss!" the boy yelled. He soon found himself within Naruko's shadow.

"Who the hell do you think you are, twerp?"

"Ko. . .Konohamaru, ma'am," Konohamaru stammered out of fear.

"Now, tell me why you. . ."

"Naruko, stop it."

Sasuko walked in front of Konohamaru to protect him from Naruko's wrath.

"Why are you protecting him, Sasuko?"

"This kid seems to hold Naruto in high respect, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"Don't you know someone who acts like that to you?"

"You mean Konohako?"

Naruko then remembered what she was told in the hospital. She and Sasuko were in a universe where everyone's gender was reversed. This boy was a male Konohako.

Naruto finally made his way back to the three people. Naruko bowed and said, "I'm sorry about hitting you."

"Yeah, right."

"Boss, are you okay? Who are these two?" Konohamaru asked.

"Konohamaru, these are the female Sasuke and the female me. Sasuko, Naruko, meet Konohamaru."

"Whoa! How did you get a female you, Boss? Wait, that's just a shadow clone, isn't it?"

"What did you say, you little. . ." Naruko took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm not a shadow clone. I'm actually from a different dimension where everyone you know here as a guy is a girl and every girl is a guy."

"That sounds so awesome and so weird at the same time." Konohamaru said.

"I know the feeling."

"Konohamaru," Naruto said, "I'm afraid we can't stay and chat right now. I'm actually taking these two to their new home."

"They're staying here?"

"That's right," Sasuko said. "We don't know how to go back to our own dimension, so we need a place to stay. Your Hokage Tsunade gave us a house here and assigned Naruto to keep an eye on us."

"Sounds pretty exciting, Boss."

Naruto got an unsure look on his face. "Yeah, you'd think."

"Hey! What'd you mean by that?" Naruko yelled.

"I'm just not looking forward to it, okay?"

"Well, same here, Copycat!"

As Naruto and Naruko walked away yelling at each other, Sasuko gave Konohamaru a smile and said, "See you later, kid." She then ran up to join the others to their new home.

-

"How much longer is it, Copycat?"

"Quit complaining, Naruko. We're here."

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko looked at the two-story house that they were going to be living in from now on. It looked okay from the outside, a modest little lawn and a neutral paint job.

"This place looks pretty good, Naruto," Sasuko said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Naruto, a bit taken aback from Sasuko's action, said, "Yeah. Let's check and see what's inside here, huh?"

The group went inside to see the place already furbished with decent enough furniture. A couch and two comfy chairs surrounding a small table in the den, a wooden table with matching chairs in the dining room and a fully-loaded kitchen.

Naruko and Sasuko looked upstairs at their separate rooms. Both rooms looked the same, with a bed by the window, a walk-in closet that would fit all their clothes (when they eventually bought clothes here) and were beside the only bathroom upstairs.

Naruto's room, next to the dining room on the first floor, had a bed by the window, a dresser for his clothes (which had already been placed there by Tsunade) and some equipment to continue his training. The bathroom he would be using was next to the den on the first floor.

After taking a quick tour of the house, Naruko, Sasuko and Naruto sat in the den, with Sasuko sitting on the couch and Naruko and Naruto sitting in opposite chairs.

"Well, I don't think this place is bad at all," Naruto said.

"I hate to admit it, Copycat, but you're right. I can get used to this," Naruko said.

"I think it's perfect, Naruto," Sasuko said.

"I'm glad at least you agree with me, Sasuko."

Sasuko started to blush again when a knock came at the front door.

Naruto got up to answer it. When he opened the door, Sakura and her friend Ino Yamanaka greeted him.

"Hey there, Naruto. Are Naruko and Sasuko here?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, they're in the den."

Naruto showed the ladies inside and introduced Ino to Naruko and Sasuko and let them tell their story to her.

"What are you two doing here, anyway?" Naruko asked.

"Well, we figured you needed to get more used to things around here, try to ease the shock of being in a different dimension," Sakura said.

"So, we're going to take you shopping! It'll be fun, trying out all new clothes and styles," Ino started rambling on even when Sakura dragged her out of the house after Naruko and Sasuko agreed to go with them.

Naruto sat back in his chair and sighed. "Living with those two is going to be tough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 3 **

Naruko, Sasuko, Sakura, and Ino were walking through the village when Ino started to notice that Naruko was staring at her.

"Hmm. . . what's up Naruko?" Ino finally asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just sortof well werid seeing a female version of Inou." Naruko said.

"Inou? The male me?"

"Yeah." Naruko then did a handsign and transformed into a muscular teenage boy wearing purple with blonde hair. "See whst I mean?" She said in Inou's voice.

Ino stood looking at her male self with an awkward look on her face. "Damn I'm hot as a guy!" Inner Ino screamed out.

Sakura then looked at Naruko in Inou from and also got a werid look on her face as Naruko then turned back to normal. "Wow if that's what male Ino looks like then. . . what does male me look like?" she asked.

Unfortantely Naruko overheard her and then transformed into a musular teenage boy wearing red who also had pink hair.

"Yup. . . this is awkward." Sakura said.

"Tell me about it." Sasuko said.

Naruko then quickly turned back to normal again and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. . . for some strange reason, female Sakuro seem more natural." she said with a confused look on her face.

(Back at the house)

Naruto was sitting in the den yawning from exhaustion about everything that was happening. "Man. . . different dimension, female me and Sasuke and having girls seeing a naked me! Jeez this is all crazy," He thought as he then threw-up in his mouth alittle.

Suddenly there was a knock coming from the front door. Naruto then went got up to answer. "Hmm. . . I wonder who it is?" he thought to himself. He soon got the door to find Kakashi on the other side reading one of his perverted books.

"Yo." Kakashi said.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"Eh whatever." Naruto then brought his sensei to the den where they both sat down on the couch. "So what's up? You know coming to visit me and all?" he asked.

"Well then. . . I better get straight to the point then. I've heard about your two new roommates your living with." Kakashi said in a some-what serious tone of voice.

"Yeah, so?"

"That mean she also the a Nine-Tailed Fox inside her. We must be very careful to make sure that you and your female self are safe to make sure that The Nine-Tailed Foxes in both of you don't go wild. I mean one fox is dangerous but two can be catastropic." Kakashi explained.

"I understand."

"Also, about this female Sasuke. . ."

"Yeah?"

"Has she shown any signs of being like our Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Hmm. . . now that you metion it. No, she actually hasn't, she actually has been acting like any other female. She's actually happy."

Kakashi was surprised at what he said about Sasuko. "Hmm. . . intresting. So what do you think we-"

"WE'RE HOME!" Naruko screamed as she, Sasuko, Sakura, and Ino came in the house with two plies of clothes (one's Naruko's and the other's Sasuko). "Hey Copycat where can we-" Naruko was saying until she saw Kakashi as she and Sasuko stared at him wide-eyed.

"Well. . . this is weird." Sakura said.

"Uh. . . you two alright?" Ino asked.

"I. . . uh. . . " Sasuko was only able to say.

"Are you?" Naruko asked as her finger started point at him, shaking in a bit of fear.

Kakashi then sigh followed by a deep breath. "Yup, I'm the Kakashi Hatake of well. . . this dimension. If that is my name in your dimension."

Naruko and Sasuko stood at the male version of their teacher for a short while.

"Yup Naruko, its true what you said before." Sasuko finally said.

"Yeah, strangely it looks more natural." Naruko nodded in agreement. Naruko then got in for a closer look at her male version of her sensei, examining him from every angle. "Are you gay?"

There was a long silence until everyone except Sasuko and Kakashi finally broke out into laughter at what Naruko said as Sasuko just held it even though she had the urge to laugh.

"Hahaha. . . no I am not gay!" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "Man, first Naruto and now you."

"Sorry, sorry it just that I always notice that anytime that we were at a hotspring with Giru's team, she always got all weird over Super Bushy Boobs Sensei."

"Giru?" Kakashi asked. "Oh no, it couldn't be!?" Kakashi thought in fear.

"Super Bushy Boobs?" Everyone but Sasuko and Kakshi also thought in fear.

Naruko then transformed into a tall, bowl-shaped hair-cut in a green jumpsuit that showed off her breast.

Naruto and Kakashi looked as the color drained from their bodies as the girls except Sasuko felt they were going to be sick to their stomaches.

Naruko then quickly turned back to normal to stop them from look they way they were. "Yeah, lets just pretend that never happened."

"Agreed!" Everyone but Sasuko said in unison.

"Well. . . now that we got that out of the way, I was wondering about something."

"Being?" Sasuko asked.

"I would like to test you skills, if it's alright that is?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm game! Dattebayo!" Naruko cheered.

"Well. . . what the heck, ok." Sasuko said.

Ok then, I'll meet you at the "Training Grounds" when ready. Oh anyone who want to come and watch can." Kakashi said as he then made a hand sign. "See ya!" he said as he dissapeared in a puff of smoke.

-

An hour later, Naruko and Sasuko stood in front of Kakashi on the Training Grounds near the Memorial Stone. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tsunade stood on the sidelines, along with Rock Lee and Tenten, who had heard about what had happened from Hinata and wanted to see what Naruko and Sasuko could do.

Naruko saw Lee and Tenten and told Sasuko, "Hey, it's the reversed Tanten and Bust-"

"Just call her 'Leigh', Naruko. I don't think I can handle a repeat of what happened with Giru-sensei," Sasuko quickly said.

"You're probably right, Sasuko."

Meanwhile, Tenten leaned over to Sakura and asked, "So, is everyone a different gender in their dimension?"

Sakura, a bit uneasy, replied, "Yeah, and sometimes the result is not pretty."

Lee suddenly appeared behind them and started yelling, "That is not important at this time. For now, we need to focus our attention at the skills of these two new shinobi. It would be rude to do otherwise."

Naruko sighed, whispering to Sasuko, "Yep. That Leigh's personality, alright."

Kakashi suddenly called out, "Naruko, Sasuko, are you ready?"

Naruko took a battle stance and called back, "I'm always ready, Kakashi!"

Sasuko drew her sword and prepared it to attack, saying, "Bring it on."

All at once, Kakashi ran forward and tried to attack Naruko with his Chidori attack. Sasuko smirked and jumped in Kakashi's way, using her sword to channel her own Chidori to cancel Kakashi's attack.

"She can channel her Chidori through that sword, just like Sasuke," Kakashi thought.

He then looked to his left to see Naruko coming up behind him holding a Rasengan in her hand. Before she could connect, Kakashi pulled a Substitution jutsu to escape.

"Just like our Kakashi," Naruko thought. "He's not going to make this easy for us."

Sasuko scanned the area to look for anywhere Kakashi might be hiding from. "I can't be thrown off guard," she thought. "Not in front of Naruto."

Sasuko then leaped onto a tree. Before Naruko could follow her, Kakashi grabbed her ankle and dragged her into the ground up to her neck.

"Not very perceptive, are you?"

"Damn it, let me out of here!" Naruko yelled.

"Relax. I'm sure someone of your skills can escape the Headhunter jutsu easily."

Before Naruko could retort back, Sasuko appeared behind Kakashi, sword ready to strike and Sharingan activated.

"So she does have the Sharingan," Kakashi thought. "This isn't going to be easy."

(2 hours later)

Sasuko and Naruko were out of breath, with minor bruises and cuts on their bodies. Kakashi wasn't in a better condition than they were, but he didn't make it easy for them to make him that way.

"I think that's enough, don't you?" Kakashi said. "You've both proven to be quite formidable. I'm sure you'll be great shinobi as long as you're here."

Naruko crossed her arms over her breasts and smugly said, "As if there were any doubt. Don't worry, Kakashi-sensei, you can tell me that I'm better than Copycat is."

"What you say?" Naruto yelled at her. "I can still hear you, ya know!"

Kakashi chuckled, "Well, to be honest, you two are exactly the same when it comes to your skills."

"WHAT?" Naruko screamed. She then angrily turned away from Naruto and said, "Hmph! A Copycat through and through, then."

"Listen, Naruko, I'm not copying anyone, least of all you!"

"Really, then show me something original that only you can do."

"I will! Just you wait."

As Naruto and Naruko continued their little feud, Sasuko stared at Naruto. "I wonder if he thinks I'm any good," she thought.

"Wow, you're pretty good."

Sasuko turned to see Tenten behind her, smiling gently. Sasuko blushed and said, "No, please. I'm no good. Not compared to-"

"Do not be so modest, Sasuko," Lee said, appearing out of nowhere and startling Sasuko. "You have incredible talent as a shinobi. That is something to be proud of, not ashamed."

Tenten spoke again, "Hey, Sasuko, would you like to hang out tonight with me and the other girls? I'd like to get to know you better."

Sasuko shyly replied, "Sure, I'll join you."

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00. You can invite Naruko if you want."

Remembering what happened earlier that day, Sasuko quickly replied, "I think Naruko could use a little private time tonight. Trust me, it's in everyone's best interest."

-

Naruto, Naruko, and Sasuko were returning to their house. Naruto then had to go back out for a night training session. Naruko decided to go and explore the village. Sasuko finally got home and decided to take a quick bath while her clothes were getting clean, after finishing she put her cleaned outfit on and decided to rest on the sofa while she waited for Tenten for her outing with the other girls where she fell asleep for a couple minutes.

"Hey Sasuko." A voice said.

Sasuko started to grumble abit as she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruko sitting next to her on the sofa. She then started to rub her eyes to see that she was still dirty but she had a towel in her hand. "Hey Naruko, what's with the towel?"

"Oh this? Well Grandp- I mean Grandma Tsunade offered to take to the bathhouse. You wanna come?"

"Sorry, I promised Tenten that I would hang out with her and some of the other girls tonight."

"Sounds like fun! I would go but since Tsuande is the same in any dimension, she would probably will be pissed. See ya later." Naruko said as she rushed out the door to meet Tsunade.

"Bye" Sasuko said as the door closed behinded Naruko. Sasuko then waited a few more minutes when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hey is anyone in there?" a familiar voice from behind the door said.

"Coming!" Sasuko said as she got to the door and opened it revealing Tenten on the other side.

"Hey there Sasuko, you ready to go? I made reservations at "Yakiniku Q"!"

"Ok!" Sasuko cheerfully said. "Thanks for letting me come."

"Wow! She nothing like Sasuke." Tenten thought as she smiled "No problem, come on we better go and meet up with the others." She then said

Soon the two were at "Yakiniku Q" where Sakura, Hinata, and Ino were there in front of the resteraunt.

"Hey Tenten, Hey Sasuko! Glad you finally made it!" Sakura said.

"It good to have everyone here." Hinata said.

"Hmm. . . where's Naruko?" Ino asked

Sasuko started to chuckle. "Lady Tsunade decided to take her to the bath house for the night. Anyway, thank you for letting me come with guys." She said as she bowed her head.

"It's no big deal Sasuko, now come on! Let's go eat." Ino cheered

Soon the five started to to have small talk with each other until the food got there.

(At the bath house)

"AH. . . this feels nice." Naruko said as she sunk her body into the water down to her neck.

"Yeah. . . make's it feel like all your troubles are melting away." Tsunade said as she only went half way in so that the top of her breast were showing.

After a couple of minutes, Naruko started to space out a bit that was easily noticed by Tsunade.

"Is there something the matter Naruko?" Tsunade asked

Naruko toke in a deep breath. "Oh I was just thinking about the past."

(At Yakiniku Q at the exact same time)

Sasuko was remembering events that happeneded in her life and got a depressed look on her face that was notice by Sakura and Hinata.

"Hey Sasuko, what's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Are you ok?" Hinata asked.

Sasuko then took in a deep breath. "I really don't know. I mean, back in my dimension I did a lot of terrible things. . ."

"Hmm, like what exactly?" Ino asked.

"Well. . . going to that bastard of a snake Sannin, betraying my village and many other things."

"Hey come on now, you don't have to be so hard on yourself." Tenten said.

"But back when I was twelve I almost killed Naruko! All just for my dumb obsession with power and the want to kill my older sister! And even after I killed Itachi, I found out that she force to kill my clan!" Sasuko said as she started to cry and put her head on the table.

(At the bath house)

"So. . . do you want to talk about anything?" Tsunade asked

"If it alright sure." Naruko said as she explained some of the trials that both she and Sasuko went through in their lives as Tsunade listened and understood.

Tsunade then got out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel. "Come on Naruko, out of the water."

"Hmm, but why?" Naruko asked with a confused look on her face.

"I need to tell you and Sasuko about what recently happened to Sasuko's male counter part of this world. Sasuke Uchiha." Tsunade seriously said.

Naruko gasped as she quickly got out.

(At Yakiniku Q)

Sasuko head was still on the table as she was crying and Sakura and Hinata were comforting her.

"Hey come on now Sasuko. . . " Hinata said.

"Its alright. . . you were only doing what you thought was right." Sakura said

At that moment Tsunade and Naruko came in and sat down with them.

Sasuko then picked up her head. "Hey guys. What are you doing here?" she asked as she started to wipe away the tears on her face.

"Well, Tsunade told me she wanted to tell us about something about recently that happenended to your male self." Naruko said.

"My male self? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since I gotten to this dimension. I wonder where he is?"

Sakura and Ino then got a depressed look on their face that was easily noticable.

"I think I should explain." a voice said. At that moment Naruto came in with dirt on him from training.

"Oh hi Naruto." Hinata said blushing at the face.

"Hey Copycat." Naruko jokingly said.

Sasuko just waved to him.

"So tell us, what exactly happened to male Sasuko?" Naruko asked.

"Well, I'll tell you guys, but don't make any comments until I finish ok?"

"Well ok. . ." Naruko said. "I got a bad feeling about this." she thought.

(Flashback and Naruto's story)

Naruto and Sasuke were both at the "Valley of the End" in the dead of night with a full moon over their heads.

Naruto was on the top of the statue of the First Hokage in his complete Nine-Tailed mode as he stared at Sasuke, who was on the statue of Madara Uchiha. "It's over. . . you got no allies left, Tobi is gone and your all alone. . ."

Sasuke stared at him for a moment before breaking out into an evil laugh. "You realy think this over! Think again, I've only just begun!" he said as he stared at the moon.

"What do you mean, what are you planing!?" Naruto screamed out

"Why none other then my "World Under Uchiha" plan of course."

"World Under Uchiha?"

"Yes, originally Madara was going to put the world in a never-ending Tsukuyomi, making himself ruler of the world. My plan will consist some similatities but there is one major difference."

"Being?"

"The world will burn by my Amaterasu by reflecting my eyes off the moon, then when the fires clear and there are only a few people will be ensnared by my Tsukuyomi."

"And then what will you do!?"

"I'll then force the remaining males to commit sucide leaving me the only male left! As for the woman. . ." Sasuke then began to laugh again.

"What? What are you going to do!?" Naruto asked angrily

"Let's just say that when this is all over. . . I will no longer be the last member of the Uchiha clan! There will be no other bloodline! The only clan in the world will be left is the Uchiha Clan, with me as the ancestor of the new breed of shinobi!" Sasuke then started to laugh like an evil manic.

Naruto stared at him, wide-eyed at the realization of his plan, which completely infuriated him as he made a perfect Tailed-Beast Rasengan. "No. . . I won't let that happen you sick bastard! No now! Not ever!" He then said as he jump-dashed towards Sasuke.

(Flashback and Naruto's story end)

Sasuko stared at Naruto with a surprised, wide-eyed look on her face, then buried her head in her hands and started crying some more. Naruko, in a fit of rage, grabbed Naruto by the collar and yelled, "So you're not only a copycat, but a liar, too? You tell us the truth, now!"

"That is the truth. There's no reason for me to. . . "

Naruko slapped Naruto across the face. Just as Naruto turned to yell at Naruko, he saw tears forming in her eyes. "You liar! If this dimension is exactly like our dimension, then that would make Sasuko a bad girl, too, and she's not like that at all!"

Naruto looked away from Naruko and said, "I didn't want to believe it either, but that's what happened. I'm sorry, but it's true."

"QUIT LYING, COPYCAT!"

"Naruko, please," Sasuko said, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Let Naruto go."

"But Sasuko. . . "

"I know Naruto's not lying. I also wanted to rebuild my clan, but I didn't want to enslave the entire world. I met you at the Valley of the End to have one final clash with you before I left to live somewhere else and start a family of my own."

"Sasuko. . ."

Sasuko turned to Naruto and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for telling us what happened. Now that I know what your Sasuke did, I feel stronger in my resolve. I need to raise a family of kind, peace-loving Uchihas to help my dimension. Is that a good thing, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled and said, "That sounds great! Why couldn't Sasuke be more like you, Sasuko?"

Sasuko blushed at Naruto's comment, while Naruko, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Tsunade watched on, relieved that Sasuko didn't have the same ideas Sasuke had.


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 5 **

Sasuko was walking through the village after the arguement that Naruto and Naruko had as she then thought about what happened. "What's wrong with me? Why was I in Naruto's bed this morning?" She then started to blush a little "And why was I naked?!" she thought. "Maybe I'll go train a bit." She said as she headed for the Training Field.

Naruto was walking through the village, thinking and arguing with Kurama.

"Come on Kit!" Kurama said.

"Can you be quiet? I'm trying to think." Naruto respond.

"About how cute Sasuko is?" This caused Naruto to blush a bit.

"S-shut up. . . I still love Hinata"

Kurama then started to chuckle. "Can't denine the truth Kit. Besides, you can more then one girlfriend."

"Ugh. . . I'm heading for the Training Field." Naruto as he head off to the Training Field.

When he got there, Naruto started practicing his jutsu when after an hour, Sasuko got there.

"Oh hey Naruto. Your here too huh?" Sasuko jokingly asked.

Naruto turned his head to see Sasuko. "Oh hey there Sasuko. Yeah I am training." Naruto then got a litle depressed about what happened that morning. "Sasuko about this morning I-"

"You don't need to worry about that, it was a total accident and those happen once in a while." Sasuko said smiling at him.

Naruto then start to chuckle. "Yeah, what happened this morning was pretty unexpecting to me too." The two then began to laugh, both of them hiding a blush they both had. "Dammit Kurama! You and your big mouth, now I can't get those thoughts out of my head!" he thought as Kurama chuckled.

Naruko, Hinata, and Sakura were hiding in some nearby bushes watching was going on, consealing their chakra.

"What happened this morning?" Sakura and Hinata whispered to Naruko.

"I'll tell you later." Naruko whispered back. "How am I gonna explain this to them without Sakura knocking Nauto into the stratosphere!?" She thought as she started to studder.

After Naruto was finish laughing. "Hey Sasuko?"

Sasuko then ended her laughing. "Yeah Naruto?"

"Well since we're both here, do wanna spar?" Naruto asked as he tightened his headband. "And maybe to get those thought out of my head." He thought.

"Sure, why not? I haven't sparred since me and Naruko went up against Kakashi-sensei." She said smiling as she tightened the headband around her waist. "Just don't back since I'm a girl."

"As if I would! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he got into his battle stance. "On the three ok?"

"Alright, Three!" Sasuko called out.

"Two!" Naruto called out.

"One!" They both said in unison as they charged into each other.

-

Naruto and Sasuko continued to spar for an hour until they were both exhausted. They laid down beside a tree trunk and tried to catch their breaths.

"Not bad, Sasuko," Naruto said. "You're pretty good."

"You're not bad yourself, Naruto," Sasuko responded. "I haven't had that much fun sparring with someone."

"Mind if we join you, Copycat?" Naruko said as she walked to the two with Sakura and Hinata in tow.

"Not at all," Naruto beamed.

"Naruto, the three of us were talking earlier."Sakura started, "and we think it's time you took the Chunin exams again."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Y. . .Yes, Naruto," Hinata said. "You're still technically a Genin, so you're still below the rest of our class in terms of rank."

"Oh, man! You're right!" Naruto exclaimed. "But only teams of three can enter the Chunin exams."

"That's why Sasuko and I will be joining you," Naruko said. "We're considered Genin in our dimension, too, so it'll be beneficial for all involved."

"I don't have a problem with it, Naruto," Sasuko said. "I actually think it'll help us get to know each other better."

Weighing all his options, Naruto jumped up and said, "What are we waiting for? We've got Chunin exams to pass!"

Sakura and Naruko were relieved to hear Naruto accept their proposal while Hinata walked over and kissed Naruto on the lips. Seeing this, Sasuko felt a little brokenhearted.

As everyone walked away for a celebration dinner, Naruko pulled Naruto aside and said, "Hey, listen, about this morning-"

"Sasuko and I agreed that it was an honest mistake on her part. Don't worry about it."

"Look, it's not about. . . the 'Sasuko-naked-in-bed-with-you' thing. The way I yelled at you, it wasn't proper of me. I'm just a little protective of Sasuko because I really want the best for her. Unlike your Sasuke, she's very vulnerable, so-"

"You're looking out for your friend. There's nothing wrong with that. Look, just forget what happened, 'kay?"

Naruko looked at Naruto with a confused expression on her face. He was willing to overlook the flaws of others and only focus on the positive aspects of his friends' characters.

With a subtle smirk, she muttered, "You know, Copycat? You're not half-bad."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "Now let's catch up with the others. Last one there's paying for everyone"

"What? YOU DAMN CHEATING COPYCAT!" Naruko screamed as she chased after Naruto.

As soon as they left, three figures emerged from the bushes.

"How 'bout that? Naruto Uzumaki's competin' in the Chunin exams this year."

"The hero of the Fourth Great Shinobi War. I can hear the harmony of a good challenge already."

"Eh, he's cute and all, but there's plenty of things I can fix about him."

"Who cares about any of that? All I know is our fight's gonna be a damn good one!"

-

As the group was walking to have a celebration dinner, Hinata noticed that Sasuko was alittle depressed, probable about her kissing Naruto. "Hey Sasuko. . . can we talk?"

Sasuko looked up at her. "What about?"

Hinata waited till Naruto was out of their hearing range. "You like Naruto don't you?

Sasuko was surprised as she then started to blush. "I-I don't know what you talking about!" she frantically said.

"Its alright, you can tell me cause I'm your friend and friends tell each other their secrets. That and you keep blushing around him like I used to." Hinata said smiling at her.

Sasuko was stil blushing as she took a deep breath and said, "Yeah. . . I am in love with Naruto. . . I don't know when it happened exactly but I am indeed in love with Naruto. . . are you mad Hinata? I mean it was obvious that your male counterpart was in love with Naruko and-" She was going to say when Hinata hugged her.

"Its alright, I don't mind." Hinata said, surprising Sasuko.

"Y-you don't?" Sasuko asked.

"No, infact I don't mind sharing him if that's alright?"

"R-really?" Sasuko asked. She couldn't believe what Hinata had said, that she offered to share Naruto with her as she started to cry and hug Hinata. "Thank you."

Hinata then smiled at her as she dried her tears. "No problem, now we get going before Naruto and the others get worried."

"Good idea." Sasuko said as the two went and caught up with the others.

-

Hinata and Sasuko arrived at the restaurant where the others met to have their celebration dinner. As soon as everyone went inside, they saw a small crowd around one of the tables. As they moved closer, they could hear two people talking to each other.

"You never learn, do you? You can't beat me."

"Dream on, Choji! This time I'll finally wipe the floor with you."

"Alright, your funeral."

"We'll see."

Naruko, Naruto, Sasuko, Sakura and Hinata pushed their way through the crowd to see Choji Akimcihi sitting across from Eiki Chihagane, both with a fire in their eyes.

"First one to eat 20 rounds of yakitori wins," Choji said.

"Challenging me with my favorite food will be a fatal mistake on your part, my big-boned friend."

Before the challenge could begin, however, a black-haired girl walked over to Eiki and punched him on the head so hard it broke the table. While everyone else backed away from her out of fear, Eiki quickly recovered and yelled, "What the hell was that for, Lauren?"

"We don't have time to be wasting on these stupid challenges of yours. We are competing in the Chunin exams in a couple weeks, you know," the girl responded.

"I know, but it's still important to let off steam every once in a while," Eiki complained.

Jiyoon walked over to the other two and said, "Eiki, it's time for us to get serious. Worry about Choji after the Chunin exams."

"Party-poopers!" Eiki pouted and turned his face away from his friends. He then spotted Naruko in the crowd and excitedly yelled, "Naruko! How's it going?"

Naruko responded, embarrassed, "I'm alright, Eiki."

Lauren walked over to Naruko and asked, "How do you know Eiki?"

"We just met this afternoon, actually. I don't know him that well."

"I see. Well, my name's Lauren Miyamoto, you already know Eiki, and the other guy's-"

"Jiyoon Vihasi. We met him along with Eiki."

"Alright. Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Naruko Uzumaki, and these are Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuko, and Naruto Uzumaki," Naruko said. She refrained from revealing Sasuko's last name out of fear that everyone would treat Sasuko badly because of the Uchiha clan's bad reputation here.

Lauren looked over to Naruto and said, "So, you're the hero I've heard so much about. Rumor has it you're still a Genin, right?"

An embarrassed Naruto laughed and said, "Yeah, I've still got to take the Chunin exams."

"Are you competing this year?" Jiyoon asked. "I know I'd be honored to compete against you."

"Yeah, I am, with Naruko and Sasuko as my teammates."

"That's wonderful!" Eiki yelled. "A group of strangers banded together as a team in order to strengthen their bonds of friendship; is there anything more moving, more romantic, more inspiring than-" Eiki never got to finish before Lauren pounded him to the ground again.

"Just say 'Good luck,' you idiot," Lauren annoyingly said before dragging Eiki by the leg out the door. "Jiyoon! Let's go. We've got training to do."

"Be right there!" Jiyoon called out. He then turned to the group and said, "I'm looking forward to the exams this year now. Let's give it our all, 'kay?" With a quick smile, he followed Lauren and Eiki out the door.

Sakura then turned to Naruto and said, "Tomorrow we need to talk to Lady Tsunade to get you, Naruko and Sasuko registered for the exams."

"You're going to take the Chunin exams again, Naruto?" Choji asked, now getting up to leave after eating his and Eiki's yakitori. "Don't sweat it. You'll make Chunin for sure. I'm sure your two new friends will do fine, as well."

"Thanks, Choji," Naruto said.

After Choji left, Naruto, Sasuko, Naruko, Hinata and Sakura sat down to enjoy a nice dinner. Everyone laughed and talked about the exams during the night, even the Chunin exams Naruko and Sasuko competed in back in their dimension. After an hour, everyone went home to rest up before Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko began their training for the Chunin exams.

That night, as she went to sleep, Sasuko felt happy for the first time since her childhood. Grateful that Hinata was willing to share Naruto, Sasuko could only dream of the three of them living in peace raising children after the Exams were over.


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto Dimensional Union Chapter 6 **

The sun started to rise as two men were walking down a path.

"Come on Juugo, how much further?"

"Konoha is close by Suigetsu, calm down."

The two were a few miles from the Konoha gates.

Naruto once again woke to find Sasuko naked in his bed again as he then start blush wildly. "Why do I feel like this is going to be a daily routine?"

Sasuko then start to talk in her sleep. "Mmm Naruto. . ."

Naruto was surprised at what he heard. "She was dreaming about me?! No way, she couldn't-" Naruto was about to continue when Sasuko lifted her body and kissed Naruto on the lips as she was still sleeping. Sasuko's body then seperated from Naruto and laided back down on the bed, dreaming away while Naruto was still trying to fit all the pieces together. "I-I need to go for a walk." He thought as he slid out of his bed, toke a shower, put Sasuko back in her room and left a note on the table saying what he was doing.

Naruko woke up to the sounds of birds chirping as she opened her eye. She then sat up and yawned as she streched her arms out. "Man a night's rest feels good after training." she delightfully said. "Now to check on Sasuko, bet the she's in Naruto's room again." she thought as she went to going to Naruto's room when he saw the note on the table.

"Naruko, can we talk? Meet me at the "Training Ground" when you get this."

"Hmm. . . I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Naruko thought. "I better leave a note for Sasuko when she wakes up." She said as she left a note on the same place as Naruto's note as she toke his and went off to the "Training Field".

Juugo and Suigetsu were walking through the village, browsing though the shops.

"This is such a peaceful village." Juugo said. "I can't believe Sasuke wanted to destroy it." he thought.

"Yeah it is a pretty nice place." Suigetsu said as he was drinking his water.

The two then overheards some bystanders talking.

"Hey did you hear about those rumors that are going around recently?"

"About that female Naruto and Sasuke right? Who hasn't heard about."

"I've heard that the Uchiha nothing like our Uchiha."

"Really?"

"Yeah I've heard that after she heard about what happened to Sasuke Uchiha, she made her dream to raise kind Uchiha's."

"Well since it's a female Sasuke, maybe she would be different."

"Who know. . ."

-

Sasuko woke up feeling a lot more refreshed. To her relief, she found herself in her own bed in her own room, with no Naruto. She was still naked, but now there wasn't a risk of embarrassment.

"I'm so glad what happened the other day was just a one-time thing," Sasuko thought as she got out of her bed and headed for the shower.

After a shower and a change of fresh clothes, she headed downstairs to greet Naruto. She instead found a note on the table addressed to her. She opened the letter to read its contents.

"Sasuko,

Copycat and I are out of the house by this time. I'm actually going to meet him later to talk about something important. Please enjoy yourself today. Tomorrow we'll start training seriously for the Chunin Exams.

Signed, Naruko."

Sasuko smiled and thought, "Oh, Naruko. Even though you try so hard to hide it, I know you've got feelings for Naruto, too." She then blushed and thought, "Wait, what if she's going to talk to Naruto about a relationship? Is she trying to get Naruto caught in a love triangle? I don't know if I can handle that. I've got to stop her!" Without a second thought, Sasuko ran out the door, blindly looking for Naruto and Naruko in the village.

Rushing through the streets, Sasuko didn't pay too much attention and accidently bumped into another person.

"Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry! Please forgive me, I wasn't looking!"

"It's cool. Don't sweat it," came a friendly voice. Sasuko looked up to see Eiki Chihagane, the goofy kid she met the other night. Eiki looked back and said, "Hey, you were with Naruko and the others last night. You're. . . Sasuko, right?"

"Um, yeah, and you're, um. . . Eiki, right?"

"You got it! The one and only Eiki Chihagane in the flesh! But now's not a good time for a chat."

"Why's that?"

"I just found a couple of suspicious characters walking around the village and I'm keeping an eye on them."

Sasuko crept to Eiki's left and peered into the crowd Eiki was looking into. She saw two men in khaki cloaks and asked, "Are those the guys you're stalking so passionately?"

". . .not the best choice of words, but yeah. I can tell they're focused enough to carry out a mission, too."

"How?"

"Their postures. The smaller one's standing completely upright; even though his legs tell us he's relaxed. That shows he's got enough confidence in his skills to not be taken lightly. The same goes for the big one, but he's slightly hunched over, showing a slight reluctance or self-doubt about using his power."

"You can tell all that just by posture?"

"I studied acting for a long time, so I'm well-versed in body language."

". . .well, w. . .what can you tell about me from my posture right now?"

Eiki shot a quick glance at Sasuko and said, "Well, you're definitely-"

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

Eiki and Sasuko quickly turned around to see the big man gripping his head in pain. The smaller one was standing next to him, saying, "Relax, Juugo! There's no need to go ballistic!"

"Can't. . . fight it! Must. . . kill. . . something!"

Eiki reached for the sword on his back. "This is bad," he thought. "If he really is going berserk, I've got to-"

"Hey, over here!"

Eiki turned to see Sasuko standing in the big man's line of sight. She was trying to get his attention so he would only focus on her.

The smaller man screamed, "Are you crazy, broad? He's gonna kill you if you make a spectacle of yourself!"

"I'm not scared. Hey, big man! Catch me if you can!"

As Sasuko leapt away on the rooftops, Juugo, as the big man was called, maniacally laughed and said, "You can run, girl, but when I find you, I'll make you wish you hadn't been born!" He then leapt off to kill Sasuko.

The other man tried to follow the two, but found his foot caught on something. Turning around, he noticed a thick barbed metal rope around his leg, leading to a man with a sword handle that the rope seemed to come out of.

"Start talking," Eiki said sternly. "Who the hell are you and how do we stop that big guy?"

-

Jiyoon was walking around the village, looking for Eiki. "Jeez Eiki, where the hell are you? We're supposed to be training and he goes off doing whatever he wants again. Man, Lauren's gonna knock him into next week if she finds him again at another eating contest with Choji."

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" a voice called out.

Jiyoon turned his head to see that Sasuko was running along the rooftops being chase by a big man, and when he saw him he felt familiar chakra from him. "That man. . . no he could be!" Jiyoon thought as he went after him.

At the Training Field, Naruto was meditating when Naruko finally arrived.

"Hey Copycat! You wanted to take to me about something?"

Naruto then got out of his meditating state and got his feet. "Yeah. . ." He said as then started to get an awkward look on his face.

"You ok?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah I'm alright, it's just that something happened when I woke up this morning. . ."

"What? Was Sasuko in your bed again naked?"

Naruto then blushed at the thought. "B-besides that, well I over heard her talking in her sleep and she was dreaming about me. . ."

"Really. . ." Naruko said in a sarcastic tone of voice. "I knew Sasuko was in love with Naruto. Good for her and Hinata." she thought as she was drinking a water that she got earlier.

"Then while she was still sleeping, she well. . . um. . . kissed me on the lips." Naruto said.

This caused Naruko to spit the water out of pure surprise as she then started to cough alot. "Seriously?! She kissed you!?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?"

Naruto nodded his head to her question.

-

Naruko started to blush deeply at what Naruto had just told her. "Not only is she sleepwalking in his bed naked, but she's kissing him, too? Is Sasuko that in love with Naruto? Is she serious about-"

Naruko was brought out of her train of thought when she and Naruto heard a crash through a grove on the other side of the village. Wanting to investigate, they took off toward the site.

Sasuko landed on her feet as she stared down the big man. By now, half his body had taken on a brownish tone and his left arm had enlarged and looked like it was made of rock. Sasuko knew she had to be careful around him, seeing as how one punch created a 2-meter wide crater that sent a shockwave in her direction.

"You shouldn't have taunted me, girl!" the man said, seeming to fall deeper into madness. "Now you have to PAY!"

Sasuko prepared to defend herself from this man's onslaught, unsure of whether or not she would be able to survive the encounter.

"Hey, why don't you step away from the lady and deal with me?"

The man and Sasuko turned to see Jiyoon Vihasi. Sasuko remembered meeting Jiyoon at the same restaurant she met Eiki, but Jiyoon looked different from then. His huge difference was what appeared to be blood splots on the left side of his body, crimson eyes and black irises. The blood spots seemed to continue spreading across his body.

The man laughed and said, "So, you've got a curse mark? I didn't think there'd be any copies left."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly," Jiyoon calmly said. "Sasuko, you might want to get out of here while you can."

"No! I'm going to fight with you to calm this guy down! I led him out here so he wouldn't hurt anyone in the village. I'd be incompetent if I didn't see this through to the end!"

"Sasuko, please, just-"

Jiyoon tried to convince Sasuko to run, but the big guy suddenly leapt at him and tried to punch him.

"Steel Release: Iron Coil!"

A metal snake lashed out at the big man, wrapping him in a tight grip. Sasuko could see the man's blood dripping down the snake's edge. She then turned to where the snake came from, and saw Eiki, holding his sword's handle. Out of the handle came the snake instead of the sword she remembered seeing there before.

"Close call there, partner," Eiki said. "You shouldn't let your guard down like that."

"Eiki, can you help me convince Sasuko to get away from here? She's too weak to handle this guy, even with my help."

"No can do. She'll be a bigger help than you give her credit for."

"What do you-"

"Remember those rumors floating around about a female Naruto and Sasuke?" Eiki continued as Jiyoon nodded. "That raven beauty's the genuine female Sasuke, and I can tell that she has nothing but good intentions in her heart. Plus, I reckon she's got the same skills as our Sasuke, so she'll be a great help to us."

Jiyoon stared at Sasuko, now able to see Sasuke in her appearance, but someone entirely different in her eyes. He then smiled and said, "You better not make me regret this, Eiki. Anyway, what can you tell me about this guy?"

"I was trailing him and his partner as soon as they arrived in the village. Apparently his name is Juugo, and he and his partner, Suigetsu, were once prisoners of Orochimaru. Also, the curse mark you've got was created from an enzyme sample from this guy."

Jiyoon shuttered for a moment, but regained his composure and said, "Well, guess we can't half-ass this fight, then." The blood splots on his body continued to spread until his entire body was red, leaving no trace of his normal skin color. His hair seemed to get longer and spikier the more the red took over. He then removed his shirt and coat, going bare-chested.

Deciding not to ask questions about this at the moment, Sasuko said, "Wait, what happened to his partner?"

Eiki smiled and said, "Oh, he's been dealt with."

(Back in the village)

A crowd of people had gathered around a barrel that had been sealed shut with a sign that said "Approach with Caution: Do Not Open Until Further Notice" written on it. The barrel was moving around, like someone was trying to get out. Everyone could distinctly hear the sounds of splashing water and a man screaming coming from the barrel.

"DAMMIT! GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF THIS CRAP!"

-

Naruto and Naruko were rushing through the village, trying to get to the source of the crash.

"Jeez what could have happened!?" Naruko asked.

"I don't know but I sense a huge charka coming! Are you ready for a tough fight Naruko?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. I just hope that the fox lends me some of its power."

"Don't worry, I think you can control your Kurama."

"Kurama? Who are you talking about- you mean the fox!?" Naruko asked as Naruko's Kurama was ranting in her mind. "HOW THE F**K DID HE FIND OUT MY REAL NAME!?" Naruko's Kurama yelled out.

"Yeah, of course. That's the fox's real name, it's the same with mine."

"Weird." Naruko said as she then started to chuckle. "Kurama huh? Nice name." Naruko's Kurama then started to grumble a bit.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Technque!" Sasuko said as she release a fireball from her mouth.

"Now I definately know your the female Sasuke. That technque is the favorite of the Uchiha Clan." Jiyoon said as he made some handsigns ending with the bird sign. "Blood Release: Crow Blades!" He then cut the sides of his arms with the blades on his rings causing the blood to gush out as the blood then became two solid curved blades coming out of his arms. "Bring it on!" He said as he then rushed into Juugo, slashing with the blades.

Naruto and Naruko were still going to the source when they saw a group of people together staring at something.

"We better check it on!" Naruto and Naruko said in semi-unison as they pushed the people aside to see a barrel with a sign on it.

"Approach with Caution: Do Not Open Until Further Notice?" Naruko asked confused.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT!" Suigetsu yelled out from inside as he started to shake the barrel, causing some people to back away from it.

"Whoa that was unexpected!" Naruto said surprised at the barrel as he then approached it. "ANd why should we let you um?"

"Suigetsu, Suigetsu Hozuki! AND YOU SHOULD LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE JUUGO KILLS YOUR FRIEND THAT LURED HIM AWAY!"

"Why's that?" Naruko asked.

"BECAUSE THAT GUY'S THE SOURCE OF ALL OF OROCHIMARU'S CURSE MARKS AND HE GOES BALLISTIC FROM TIME TO TIME!"

This shocked Naruto and Naruko when they heard this.

"Orochimaru. . . that power he gave Sasuke. . . that made him want to go to him for power. . ."

"Came from him!?" Naruko yelled out.

-

Eiki, Jiyoon and Sasuko were panting heavily as they continued to face Juugo, who had gone into his Stage 2 form.

"WHAT'S WRONG, COPY? YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TIRED ALREADY? HOW PATHETIC!"

Jiyoon whispered to Sasuko and Eiki, "I'm almost at my limit. I've only got enough chakra in me for one more attack."

"My chakra's almost out, too," Eiki said. "How 'bout you, Sasuko?"

"I think I can end this in one attack, but I need you to distract him while I prepare," Sasuko said, reaching behind her. She then blushed. "Damn! I left my sword at home!"

Eiki threw Sasuko a kunai and said, "It's not much, but if a blade's all you need, I always come prepared."

"Thanks. So, can you distract him?"

"It'll be tough, but I think we can manage. What do you think, Jiyoon?"

"Let's do it!"

Eiki took the initiative by throwing about twenty kunai at Juugo, who blocked them and made them fall to the ground around him. Jiyoon then charged toward Jiyoon and changed the blades he was currently using, making them longer and placing holes at key points along the blade's surface. "Secret Blood Release: Invisible Crimson!" Jiyoon sliced the air in front of him and sent a slicing shockwave toward Juugo.

Juugo tried to jump and protect himself, but was found himself being held down by twenty Eiki clones, all from where the kunai thrown earlier landed. The real Eiki stood calmly to the side and smirked. "Steel Release: Metal Army. Hold him down, boys. We're just getting to the best part."

Jiyoon hit Juugo at full force, carving a deep cut in his skin. Still, Juugo continued to resist. "YOU THINK A CHEAP TRICK LIKE THAT IS GOING TO BRING ME DOWN? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW WEAK YOU REALLY ARE!"

"That's enough, Juugo!"

Juugo turned to see Sasuko standing over him, her body giving off an electrical charge. She also held Eiki's kunai, also glowing with electrical energy.

Juugo started to calm down as he registered the situation. "That girl. . . she's using the Chidori Current to make me immobile, then used the kunai to improvise the Chidori Katana. I thought the other guy was joking earlier by saying she was a female Sasuke. Now I see that it was the truth."

Sasuko, Eiki and Jiyoon watched as Juugo finally started to shrink down to his original, human form. Relieved, Jiyoon released his curse mark state and Eiki called back his clones, which reverted back into kunai as they got close to him.

"I apologize for what happened," Juugo said. "I sometimes can't control my murderous impulses."

"Don't sweat it!" Eiki said cheerfully. "It was actually a pretty good training session for all of us!"

"But I almost killed you!"

"Dude, relax," Jiyoon said. "The fact that we managed to remain alive while fighting you shows we've got some serious skill."

"By the way, your curse mark-"

"Don't worry about it. If I didn't have perfect control of it, I'd be going around killing everyone in sight. Besides, Eiki's jutsu is perfect for keeping me in control if I ever do get out of hand."

Sasuko walked up to Juugo and asked, "Juugo, why are you even here?"

"Suigetsu is looking for the swords of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. We came here looking for clues as to Kubikiribocho's whereabouts."

"Why does he want those swords so badly?" Eiki asked.

"He wants to revive the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

"That's pretty bold of him," Sasuko said.

"Anyway, would you please come with us? Because we had to engage in combat with you, we've got no choice but to report you to the Hokage now," Eiki said.

"What? But he-"

"Sasuko," Jiyoon interrupted, "Juugo is still considered a criminal for assisting Sasuke in his attack on the Kage Summit before the Fourth Great Shinobi War. He needs to be brought in."

"Even so-"

"Sasuko, it's alright," Juugo calmly said. "I'll go without question. I'm ready to accept any punishment."

As Eiki and Jiyoon led Juugo away, Sasuko stood going over everything Jiyoon had said. "I agree that Juugo needs to be punished, but why do I still feel like he shouldn't be? What should I do?"

-

"Sasuko!" a voice yelled out.

"Hmm?" Sasuko said as she saw Naruto and Naruko holding the container where Suigetsu in.

"Oh hey Naruko, Naruto. You finally got here huh?" Sasuko jokingly said.

Naruko then went and hugged her. "Are you alright? I was worried!"

"Its alright Naruko I'm fine. Really." Sasuko said as she got Naruko off her.

"So what happenended exactly? We heard from water-boy here that you would be in trouble with this Juugo guy." Naruto asked.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" Suigetsu yelled out from inside the container.

"Can it!" Naruko said banging on the side of the container.

Sasuko then started to chuckle. "Don't worry. Me, Jiyoon and Eiki were able to handle him. turns out it was a misunderstanding."

"Really?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later."

"WILL YOU GUYS LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!? I'M STARTING TO GET ABSORBED INTO THE WOOD!" Suigetsu yelled out.

"Alright! Alright already!" Naruto said as he opened the container and poured Suigetsu out.

In the Hokage's Office, Tsunade was busy interrogating Juugo while Eiki, Jiyoon and Lauren were standing guard in case something bad happened.

"Juugo, why did you attack so suddenly?" Tsunade asked sternly.

Juugo calmly said, "I'm sorry. Because of this enzyme in me, I sometimes get this strong impulse to murder people. So far, only Kimimaro and Sasuke were able to keep me in check."

"And what stopped you this time?"

"That girl. . . I believe her name was Sasuko."

"Sasuko?"

"She used her jutsu to calm me down. Still, chances are I'll probably go wild again without being subdued. It'd be best if you either killed me or locked me away somewhere."

"I see. . ."

"Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade looked to see Sasuko burst into the room, with Naruto, Naruko and Suigetsu shortly following.

"What are you going to do to him?" Sasuko asked.

"We're considering either locking him up or simply putting him out of his misery," Lauren calmly said.

"You can't! He didn't do anything wrong!" Sasuko cried.

"Um, aren't you forgetting what I already told you about him?" Jiyoon asked.

"Sasuko, just let it go," Naruko said.

"No! It isn't right. He shouldn't have to suffer over something he can't control! It's too cruel."

"I agree, considering what happened to us this afternoon was just a coincidence," Eiki said, "but our hands are tied. He's listed in the bingo book and was seen by several witnesses actively and sanely helping Sasuke at numerous occasions. I'm sorry, but this is one battle you can't win."

Sasuko started to cry and buried her face in Naruto's chest. "It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Sasuko continued her tantrum until Naruto put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuko. I wish there was something that could be done," Naruto said, trying to comfort her as best as he could.

Tsunade turned to Juugo and said, "Give me your arm." Juugo nervously held it out while Tsunade quickly pulled out a syringe and took a blood sample.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Suigetsu yelled.

"If Juugo killed because of a medical condition, there may be a chance of leniency for him," Tsunade explained, causing Sasuko to look up at her with a look of hope. "However, until I can make sure of this, I'm going to have to put you in solitary confinement."

"That's fine," Juugo said. "But say you do say that I killed out of a medically-induced hysteria. What about the Summit?"

"Well, Sasuke was there to kill everyone, and everyone you encountered was only knocked out. Maybe you just disobeyed any kill order Sasuke gave you."

Sasuko smiled and said, "Really? You're going to let him live?"

"For the moment. He's still going to be confined in a special prison in the village until I can get him as normal as possible. After that, I'll have to arrange for him to stay at some place under a probationary period. If he can go a whole year without killing anyone, I'll let him stay in the village and request for his name to be removed from the bingo book."

Sasuko gave out a yell of joy and hugged Juugo. "Isn't that great?"

Juugo smiled and said, "Yeah. It'd be nice to be out in public without fear of killing anyone."

"As for you," Tsunade said to Suigetsu, "there's no excuse I can make up for your crimes. Eiki already told me you were here for the Mist Swordsmen's swords, but I'm sorry to say we don't know anything about them, so you'd better get the hell out of the village before I throw you in jail or worse."

"Oh, please," Suigetsu said. "I've spent half the day trapped in a freakin' barrel! What could you do to me that would be worse than that?"

"How about a breadbox?"

"No, even better," Eiki chimed in gleefully, "we could lock him in a freezer!" While everyone else stared at him, Suigetsu ran as far away from the maniac who locked him in the barrel at the mention of the word 'freezer'.

"I think that'd be crueler to the freezer than to him," Jiyoon calmly joked.

"Hmm. . . you're right. I guess the ice cubes the guy would make wouldn't be very satisfying."

In an instant, Lauren punched Eiki out of the room through the window.

"CAN'T YOU EVER TAKE ANYTHING SERIOUSLY, YOU DAMN IDIOT!"

Juugo stood up after everyone laughed at the scene that had just taken place. "Lady Hokage, I'm grateful for your generosity. Please take me to this prison you have now."

Sasuko looked at Juugo and felt sad. "Juugo. . ."

Juugo smiled at Sasuko and said, "Don't worry. It'll only be for a little while. You can still visit me while I'm there."

"And as soon as I can find out what enzyme Juugo has," Tsunade said, "I can come up with a way to keep his impulses in check so he can be out in public."

Sasuko sadly said, "I guess it's the only course of action. Take care of yourself, Juugo."

"You, too. In case I don't see you, good luck in the Chunin Exams. I know you'll do great."

Sasuko smiled and said, "Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 7 **

At the Blood Prison. . . in a certain cell, there is a manically cackling coming from it.

"Can someone shut that prisoner up already?! His laugh is giving me a headache!" one of the senior guards said.

"No problem." a rookie guard confidently said as he cackled his knuckles

"H-hey be careful with this guy. . . you know how insane he is. . ." The senior guard said.

"I know, I know!" The rookie guard said as he went into the cell, waving back at him.

A few minutes had passed when the rookie went in until. . .

"AAAAAHHHHHH! NO! NO! OH GOD NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The rookie said in a blood curdling scream.

"WHAT THE!?" The senior guard said as he then heard footstep and cackling coming towards him as he backed up and fell to the ground as he saw red eyes. "OH GOD NO! HOW!? HOW!?"

A purple aura then appeared around the figure as a giant boney hand grabbed and crushed the senior guard to death. "Pathetic. . . I was hoping for more of a challenge. . ." The figure said as he started to cackle again as he broke out of the prison. "Now. . . to Konoha AND FOR THE REDEMPTION OF THE UCHIHA!" He yelled out into the dead of night, behind him a burning prison engulfed in black fire.

Konoha, two days before the Chunin exams.

Sasuko was sleeping peacefully, better then she ever had then back home for her as she was dreaming a good dream. Naruto and Naruko were training in the field behind their house, both clashing with each other with a Rasengan.

"Whew, your good Naruko. . ." Naruto said, complementing her.

"Thanks Copycat. . . you too." Naruko said, chuckling as they finished.

The both then started to catch their breath as they headed into the house. "I guess Kakashi was right when he said we're at equal strength huh?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess he was right. . ." Naruko said as she started to stare out into space, that was easily noticable.

"Hey Naruko. . . are you alright?" Naruto said as he waved his hand infront of her face.

Naruko then snapped out of her staring into nothing. "Hm? Oh sorry about that," Naruko then started to chuckle. "I was just remembering stuff about well mine and Sasuko's Konoha."

"Like?"

"Being on Tean 7, going on missions together, the fights we had. . . Sasuko leaving the village for Ororo. . ."

"Your dimension's Snake Sannin?"

"Yup. . . also the Akatsuki, Pervy Sage's death, learning the truth about the Uchiha Massacre. . . meeting my parents."

Naruto then gave her a drink. "Yeah, looking back, we both went through alot. So how was your reaction when you found out your were the reincarnation of "The Sage Of Six Paths"?"

Naruko and her Kurama then did a spit take. "Wait? I'm What!?" Naruko asked, surprised at what he said. "NO WAY! THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS GIRL IS THE REINCRANTED OLD BAG!" Her Kurama screamed out.

"Wait. . . you didn't know?" Naruto asked, confused at this. His Kurama then started to chuckle. "Well, I'm guessing the other me is pretty surprised. Huh Kit?"

"A-are you serious!" Naruko asked in surprise and scaried. "Me and you are-!?

Naruto and his Kurama nodded there heads.

"Whoa. . . who would have though. . ."

"Yeah, it was a big surprise to me too."

"Ah don't get cocky kit! Both of you." Naruto's Kurama said.

(The next morning)

Naruto had a sweatdrop again as Sasuko was naked in his bed again. "Yup, definately a daily routine.

Sasuko then woke up and started to blush. "Oh. . . Sorry Naruto. . . I uh. . ."

"It's alright Sasuko, I'm getting more used to it now." Naruto said as the two started to laugh. " I was wondering Sasuko. . ."

"Hmm. . . what is it?"

"Do you um. . . what to go get something to eat, I mean just the two of us?" he said, trying to hide a blush.

It was Sasuko's turn to blush now. "Oh. . . um. . . sure if that's alright?"

"Great! Then how about tonight?"

"Sure!"

In the hallway, Naruko overheard the conversation. "Good for Sasuko. She deserves some happiness after everything she went through." she thought.

(Later that night)

Naruto was waiting for Sasuko to enjoy a dinner together. "Ok Naruto, remember, this just a friendly outing with Sasuko. Not a date. Not a date."

"So a date!" Naruto's Kurama said as he started to chuckle.

"Shut up!" Naruto said to his Kurama.

Naruko, and Hinata were spying on Naruto as he waited for Sasuko.

"So do you think it will go well?" Naruko whispered to Hinata.

Hinata then nodded her head. "Yeah, I believe that it will go well. Besides since Sasuko is female Sasuke, she had alot of misery in her life. She deserves it, not to mention I told her we can share Naruto."

"Good point." Naruko replied.

Sasuko then came to Naruto in her normal attire, minus the sword. "Hey Naruto! You ready?" she asked, blushing.

"Oh yeah." Naruto said blushing as the two started to head out.

"Hurry, follow them!" Naruko said as they started to follow them.

The two started to walk around the village as they came across a resturant. "This place looks good." Sasuko said.

"Yeah." Naruto said as they entered the resturant.

"Quick Hinata, use you Byakugan and watch them."

"Way ahead of you." Hinata said her Byakugan on as she watched them have small talk and laughing as she noticed that both of them were blushing.

(After the dinner)

"Man that was good!" Naruto said.

"Yes it was." Sasuko replied

"Hey Sasuko, I want to take you somewhere!" Naruto said out of nowhere.

"Hmm where-?" Sasuko was about to say when Naruto picked her up bridal style, causing her to blush. "Whoa!"

"You'll see." Naruto said smiling as they started to dashing through the top of the buildings.

Naruko and Hinata saw them as they smiled at them.

"Good luck Copycat, Sasuko"

"Just like our first date, heading to the top of the monument." Hinata thought.

Naruto and Sasuko were soon at the top of the monument as Naruto put Sasuko to her feet. "Well here we are! The best view in Konoha." he said as he started to sit down againist the ledge

Sasuko then looked at the village sitting next to Naruto, as she saw how beautiful it was at night with the lights on at a distance. "Wow!"

As the two sat there watching the sight, they unknowingly started to hold each others hand as Sasuko started to lean on Naruto's arm.

"I had a great time Naruto." Sasuko said as she started to blush.

"Me too." Naruto said as he stared into her eyes as she looked at him.

Hinata was watching them with her Byakugan as she saw them together and smiled. "Come on you two. . ."

Naruto and Sasuko started to get closer to each other as Naruto then put his arm around her waist and Sasuko put her arms around his neck as both of their hearts to beat in-sync with each other.

"Naruto. . ." Sasuko said as she puckered her lips and closed her eyes.

"Sasuko. . ." Naruto said as he did the same as the two then started to kiss passionatly.

"Way to go Sasuko. . ." Naruko thought as she hid behind a bush, smiling.

Soon the two seperated and started to breath heavily as they both were thinking one thing. "Wow. . . that was incredible."

Sasuko then smiled at him. "Thank you. . . for tonight."

"Yeah. . . me too." Naruto said smiling as the two got up.

Sasuko then went and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm glad. I love you."

Naruto then smiled at her as he held her hands. "Me too Sasuko. . . me too." he said as they started to hug each other as he then started to feel guilty.

"Are you alright?"

"Well, I was just think about-"

"Hinata?"

"Yeah. . ."

"You don't have to worry. She already knew that I loved you and well. . . she's willing to you date us both if that's alright?"

Naruto smiled at her again. "Of course its alright." he then kissed her again.

Hinata and Sasuko were then thinking one thought. "Yes!"

"But maybe we should wait till after the exams are done. Is that alright with you?" Naruto asked.

Sasuko then kissed him again and smiled. "Sure."

-

(The day of the Chunin Exams)

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko walked toward the building where the first half of the Chunin Exams would be held with their entrance papers in hand.

"This is so exciting!" Naruko said. "I can't wait to see the competition!"

"According to Grandma Tsunade, this is one of the biggest turnouts yet, even bigger than the last time I took this exam," Naruto said.

"Do you think we'll be able to pass, Naruto?" Sasuko asked.

"You better believe it!" Naruto screamed. "We'll beat the crap out of everyone who gets in our way!"

"YEAH! That's the spirit!"

Surprised by this unfamiliar voice, Naruto's group turned to see three people behind them.

All three wore dark clothes, so they blended into the shadows well. The woman on the left wore a black coat, a purple belly shirt and shorts, wore glasses over her emerald green eyes and tied her hair over her shoulders. The man on the right wore a dark gray shirt over gray pants and kept his black hair flowing down his back.

The man in the middle was the one who really unnerved Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko. His wild dark red hair, gray sleeveless shirt (exposing his muscular arms) and the semi-psychotic smile on his scarred face gave him a feral look.

The feral man walked up and offered his hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Naruto Uzumaki. Name's Banjin Sabure, and I can't wait to fight you!"

"Um. . . thanks, I guess." Naruto nervously said as he reached out to shake Banjin's hand. Before it could connect, however, he was distracted by a disgusted grunt from the girl of the group.

"I'm sorry, but I can't believe you two would wear orange as a main color!" the girl said, pointing to Naruto and Naruko. "Orange is a supporting color at best. With that much color, you'll stand out too much. You two could learn a thing or two about proper fashion."

Naruko walked up to the silver-haired girl and said, "Well, I'm sorry I can't be a pseudo-goth like you."

"Pseudo-goth?! I'll have you know that black and purple is all the rage this year in Sunagakure! How dare you presume to-"

"Give it a rest, Madoka," the long-haired man said. "You can fight her in the third stage."

"Hmph! Fine," Madoka pouted.

The man walked up to Naruko and said, "I apologize for the fashionista's rudeness. My name is Eigo Sunaarashi and the girl is Madoka Areno. My team and I hail from Sunagakure. A pleasure."

"Thanks. I'm Naruko Uzumaki. You know Naruto, and the other girl is Sasuko. We're from Konohagakure, obviously."

Eigo looked at the group and smiled. "A most unusual combination of harmonies. I look forward to hearing this symphony in concert."

Naruko stared at Eigo for a while. "He's talking about us in music terms? That's weird."

Sasuko nervously said, "Thanks, I think."

Banjin then told his team, "All right, enough chit-chat! We've gotta get to the exam room before it's too late. Catch ya at the exams!"

As the Sunagakure group walked toward the exam building, Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko quickly followed suit.

-

The group was walking to where the first part of the Chunin Exams was going to be taken place.

"Well they were an intresting group." Sasuko said.

"Hmp! I can't believe she insulted my favorite color!" Naruko complained. "My mother was the 'Yellow Flash Of the Leaf' and my father was the 'Red Hot-Blooded Habanero'. . .and I'm their daugther, the future 'Orange Hokage'!"

"Same with me except reversed basically." Naruto said.

"You know, I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner that Naruko looked exactly like the Fourth Hokage. You should have gotten all the fan boys back home Naruko not me!" Sasuko complained.

"Jeez and I thought Sasuke was bad with all of the fangirls he had back at the academy. I thought you would have liked having fanboys Sasuko."

Sasuko then started to blush at Naruto. "Trust me I say that I hated having fanboys!" Sasuko then started to pout. "You had know what it's like for me, they won't ever leave me alone, they follow me everywhere I go, I never get any privacy when I want it, and not only that, a few even talked about marriage!" Sasuko then shuttered. "I was thirteen and guys were already imagining having sex because they were all having bloody noses!" Sasuko complained as she then looked at Naruto and blushed.

"Yikes. . . that must of been rough for you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, and the way you made it sound, I'm glad I didn't have any back home." Naruko said.

Sasuko then turned to Naruko. "Trust me when I say that you were one of the luckiest girl in the entire class. You only had one being Hanato Hyuga."

Naruko then dropped her head. "Was I really that oblivious?"

Sasuko then patted her on the back. "Sorry to say it Naruko but yes it was." Sasuko said as she and Naruto started to laugh.

The group finally made it to the room for the first part of the Chunin Exams.

"Ready?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Naruto said as Sasuko nodded her head.

Naruto then opened the doors to see that there were multiple genin at around 200 teams as he then whistled. "Well at least there's alot of comptition." Naruto said.

Naruko then came in cracking her knuckles. "Yeah! This is gonna be awesome!"

"Bring it on!" Sasuko said with a massive amount of killing intent being sent out.

The three then started to some talking around the room. "Whoa! That Naruto Uzumaki!" "Awesome! The hero of the 4th war!" "I'm glad I'm taking the Chunin Exams now!" "The one who brought down the Uchiha Rapist!"

Naruko hearing that last comment went to Naruto. "Uchiha Rapist? That's Sasuke's new nickname?" she whispered.

"Unfortantly yes. . ." Naruto said as he went over to a depressed Sasuko who also heard the comment and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Sasuko, we already now your not like Sasuke."

Sasuko then smiled at him and blushed. "Thanks Naruto. That really means alot to me."

Just then three people came over to the group. Two guys and one girl. The girl had long light blue that where some of her hair in a pony tail. She had blue markings on her face. The outfit she was wearing was a mixture of dark blue and purple. One of the guys had white spiky hair, was wearing a dark blue shirt with a light blue spiral on it and was wearing a light blue jacket, handwraps on his hands, and grey pants. He also had a massive sword on his back. The last guy had even spikier hair that was a darker blue, an all dark blue outfit with a black jacket and he also had a neckalace on. The three that appoached them had their headbands somewhere different and all three had a symbol that tey didn't reconized as it looked like a diamond that had eight triangles and a square in the middle of it. The three had a serious look on their faces as they gave off a chilling intent.

"So, your the big hero." The girl said as she inspect Naruto.

"Yeah so?" Naruto responed.

"It's a big honor." Said the white haired boy as he brought out his hand for a handshake and smiled. "Taiko, Taiko Hozu. Shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Ice, everyone just calls it the Hidden Ice Village though."

Naruto then shoke his hand. "Nice to meet you."

The girl then went up to Naruko and Sasuko. "Ayana Tsuchi. Don't disappoint me during these exams."

Naruko then smirked at her. "You got it. Same to you though."

"This Chunin Exam just got a whole lot more intresting. . ." The third guy said.

Sasuko then looked at him. "And you are?"

"Rin Hiruma. . . Nice to meet you guys. . ." he said.

-

"Hey! Naruko! Sasuko!"

Naruko and Sasuko looked to see Eiki push his way through the crowd and run right up to them.

"You guys are in this, then?"

Naruko grinned and said, "Yep! We sure are."

Sasuko added, "And we're going to be Chunin for sure!"

Eiki was about to respond to them, but was punched in the back of the head by Lauren as she and Jiyoon caught up with him. As he fell, his hands caught Naruko and Sasuko's headbands for an instant and nearly headbutted Naruto.

"Didn't I tell you to stay with the group, Eiki?" Lauren angrily asked.

"What's your deal, Lauren? Just 'cause you're Anko-sensei's favorite student doesn't mean you can push the rest of us around! I'm not a kid, you know!" Eiki yelled back.

"Actually, Eiki, I'd say you're still a kid now," Jiyoon calmly joked.

"Wow. I'm splitting my sides," Eiki harshly recoiled. He then turned to Naruko and Sasuko and said, "Well, good luck, you guys!"

As Eiki left with Lauren and Jiyoon, Naruto got bumped into from behind.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry about that!" Naruto heard a girl say.

He turned and saw a girl with brown hair flowing down her neck. She wore a black dress with pink outlines under a small dark red vest. She had purple sleeves attached to her arms and wore purple shorts under the dress. What really caught Naruto's attention, though, was her eyes; pale blue and seeming to gaze far ahead.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto finally said. "It's so crowded in here it could've happened to anyone."

"Thanks. I'm Nokai, by the way. Nokai Uruwashi."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Really?" Nokai asked. "You're the Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yeah. Don't you know what I look like?"

Nokai got silent and was about to answer, but a firm hand grabbed Naruto's collar and lifted him up.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruko and Sasuko turned to see a girl with black hair threatening Naruto. She wore a dark red vest over a light red shirt and black capri pants.

"I. . . I don't know what you're talking about. . . " Naruto tried to explain.

"Don't even!" the girl shouted back. "You were making fun of Nokai, weren't you? I don't care if you are the 4th War's hero, I won't stand for it!"

"What? Why would I-"

"Raina, put him down," Nokai said. "It was an honest mistake. He didn't know."

"Are you sure? You can't exactly s-"

"Don't dig yourself a deeper hole, Raina," another girl said. This girl was dressed in all light green, with her red hair reaching the bottom of her neck, save for two bangs that ran past her shoulders. Her red eyes were gazing through glasses that sat gently on her face.

The girl, Raina, put Naruto down and said, "Sorry."

Wanting to clear the air, Naruto said, "I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you."

"Don't even." Raina said. "It's my fault. Just forget it."

After Raina turned her back to him, Naruto turned to Nokai and said, "What was that about?"

"Raina's just a little overprotective of me since I'm blind."

Naruto finally understood what Raina's actions were about and said, "I'm so sorry I said that."

"Please, you didn't know. I can forgive you for that. I'm actually upset with Raina more since she's the one who pushed me into you."

Raina turned quickly and shouted, "I can't help it! It's too damn crowded in here!"

The girl in glasses walked forward and said, "Let's put that aside for now. Since we've met, I feel we should introduce ourselves now. My name is Maria Kasagara, you've already met Nokai, and the loudmouth is Raina Aiko Aburame."

Naruto's eyes lit up. "Aburame, as in-"

"Don't even," Raina said, cutting Naruto off. "The name's just a coincidence. We come from the Hidden Grass Village, and there isn't a single member of your village's Aburame clan in it."

Nokai walked up to Naruto, held out her hand and said, "I hope we can still be friends, even after this exam."

Naruto grabbed Nokai's hand, smiled and said, "You bet!"

Just as this was going on, a loud voice echoed throughout the room. "Listen up, maggots! The first stage of the Chunin Exams is about to begin!"

-

Naruto started to chuckle. "Ibiki again huh? Man some of these genins are already done for." He thought.

"Hmm, male Ibiikae. Yup more natural." Naruko thought.

"Another pyscalogical exam. This will be easy." Sasuko thought as she smiled.

"Alright maggots, come upto get your assigned seat, a papers and sit where your told! The written exam is will begin as soon as everyone is seated!" Ibiki said as he and the watchers glared at all the participents.

Soon everyone got theor assigned seats and sat down. Naruto's team was a fair distance from each other, Naruto in the third row next to Rin Hurma and a girl with purple hair, Naruko sintting next to another blonde girl with a red rose in her hair and Lauren in the fifth row near the wall, and Sasuko being in the back row next to a girl with pale skin with one of her eyes covered by her hair and Maria.

"Alright you worthless bastards, listen up! I'll explain the rules once and no more after that! There are ten questions here, each worth a single point. If for example you were to get a question wrong, you are subtracted points for each wrong answer. Getting an answer correct only prevents you from losing a point; it will not regain a lost one. So like most tests, the first rule is you need to correctly fill out as many questions as possible! The second rule is this is a team-test, meaning your score is also affected by the scores of your teammates. A team only passes if the combined scores of its members meet a passing number. So no matter what score you get individually, if your teammates get low scores you could still fail with them. On missions team succeed or fail as a whole, and here that is no different. As you can tell we'll set up the seating arrangements here to ensure that members of teams would not be able to interact directly, thus making cheating difficult. Even so, this brings me to the third and most important rule. Anyone who is caught cheating will be automatically deducted two points from their score. If you can't do the math, then anyone who's careless enough to get caught cheating five times goes from a score of ten to zero and thus automatically fails. This is why we do a subtraction grading method. Also, those that fail will be removed from the room along with their teammates."

"What?" Several genin asked in horror/disbelief.

"Yup, same exam. . ." Naruto thought with a sweatdrop as heard multiple genins complain and start asking questions.

"Would it kill him for some originalitiy?" Naruko thought.

"Knew it would be the same kind of test." Sasuko thought with a quick chuckle that was luckly unoticed.

"Now if any genin would wish to leave now can do so." Ibiki then looked around to see that no one was willing to leave. "No then huh? Wel then let the test begin!"

Everyone started to take the test as the propters started caliing out genin left and right for cheating while some of the genin started to figure out the meaning of the test.

"Alright Kurama, help me out here." Naruto thought.

"Whatever." his Kurama said in an annoyed tone of voice as he told him the answers.

"Looks like Naruto has started, better get going too!" Sasuko thought as she activated her Sharingan when she felt something from the girl next. "Hmm? Must of been my imagination." She thought.

"WHAT DO MEAN YOU WON'T HELP ME?!" Naruko thought as she yelled her Kurama as he started to chuckle as he was joking. "Not funny!" she muttered as she started answering the questions.

After an hour went by and all the rejects were forced out, Ibiki looked over those that remained. "Okay everyone, what I'm about to give you is the last question that wasn't on the sheet, which worth half the overall grade. Meaning you fail this, you fail the entire thing. And if you fail this, you will be forced to resign as a ninja for the rest of your life."

"WHAT!?" Every genin except the three said. "THAT'S BULLSHIT!"

"Deal with it! My exam my rules! If you choose to take the last question its your choice, but if you decide not to take it, you'll fail but get to stay a ninja. Their is one other rule for this question."

"Being?" One of the genin asked.

"That if you answer it incorrectly, not only you'll fail but you'll never be able to take the exam again!" Ibiki said as he smirked at the shocked genins except Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko who just smirked back at him. "Well then, anyone who wants to leave?" At that point, multiple genin started to give up and leave, leaving only 50 teams left.

"Well. . . since no one else is leaving then I have only one thing left to say. . ."

All the remaining genin except Naruto's team leaned it hear what he had to say as he and Naruto's team then started to smile.

"To the remaining 50 teams, congradulations on passing the first test." At that moment, all the genin except Naruto's team facefaulted as they started asking questions, as they were all pissed off.

-

All the questions and the ensuing riots died down as a black object crashed through the window and spread itself over Ibiki and the front of the room. Naruto face-palmed and thought, "Oh, great. This again!"

Everyone stared with a mixture of awe and surprise at the banner unfurled in front of them. In front of it, a woman in a mesh shirt and brown overcoat raised her arm in the air and yelled out, "Get ready, punks! I'm Anko Mitarashi, the proctor for the Second Exam!" Ibiki stepped out from behind the banner and said, "You're early. . .again."

As Anko face-faulted, Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko chuckled to themselves. "Just like last time," they thought.

Anko quickly scanned the room and said, "It looks like there are fifty teams here. I swear, you're getting softer every year."

"If they're still here, it means they're more resourceful than I gave them credit for."

"Well, then, let's see how resourceful they'll be when I put them through hell."

(The next day, outside the Forest of Death)

"Listen up, brats!" Anko yelled out to the remaining genin. "This is Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. At the center of this area is a tower that you'll need to get to in order to pass the second stage. However, you can't show up empty-handed."

Anko held up two scrolls in each hand and continued. "The scroll in my left hand is the Heaven Scroll. The one in my right is the Earth Scroll. You'll need both to be able to move on. Each team will start out with one scroll. In order to get both, you need to defeat enemy teams and get their scroll. This forest has plenty of dangerous wildlife in it, so this will also test your survival skills. One last thing, opening either scroll before you enter the tower is strictly forbidden. That's it! Get your scrolls and get to your starting gate!"

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko walked toward a tent and got a Heaven Scroll. They walked past other teams contemplating what strategies to use for this stage of the exam.

"Are we ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"You bet!" Naruko exclaimed. "There's no way we're getting knocked out here!"

"I'll make sure we move on," Sasuko said. "I won't get distracted by evil forces this time!"

"All right, brats! You have five days to finish the task! Begin!"

The gates flew open and fifty teams of genin rushed into the Forest of Death.

(5 minutes later)

"Good job, Eiki," Jiyoon said as he picked up an Earth Scroll from an enemy. "Now all we have to do is get to the tower."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lauren asked. "You left your Iron Radio jutsu active for almost a day now."

"Don't worry 'bout me," Eiki said. "I've still got plenty of stamina left to finish the job. Besides, my Iron Radio jutsu wastes way less chakra than all my other jutsu."

"Alright then," Jiyoon said. "Let's get to the tower."

(Outside the village)

The beheaded corpse of a shinobi was tossed aside as a figure with a black cloak walked on top of a hill outside the village. The smell of burning wood permeated the air as a faint cackling was heard coming from the wicked grin beneath the cloak.

"It's so good to be home again."

-

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko were dashing through the forest, searching for a team with an Earth Scroll when they decided to land in an open area to devise a strategy.

"Alright, so whats the plan? Same as our first time in this forest?" Naruko asked.

"No, I don't think it would work like last time, all of us are already experienced Sanin training, elemental training, taking down S-Rank criminals and we've all been through war. We need something that can tell us each apart if any other genin would be dumb enough to try and do a transformation jutsu. Any ideas anyone?" Naruto asked.

The three thouht for a second when. . .

"I know what we can do!" Sasuko whispered.

"What?" Naruko asked.

"Our eyes, we can tell each other apart from our eye. I'll use my Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, you and Naruto will use your Sage eyes, do you think that'll work?"

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said as he kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush.

"Right! Let's find us a Earth Scroll!" Naruko said as she made a familiar handsign. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Soon enough 15 clones of Naruko appeared in front of them.

"Good idea!" Naruto said as he also did the same. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Making 15 clones appear. "Alright everyone scatter out and find us an Earth Scroll!"

"Right!" The clones said as they went off.

"Man I gotta learn Shadow Clones, it would be really helpful." Sasuko said.

"Well I'm gonna meditate and get some Sage chakra." Naruto said as he got into a stance and started meditating.

"Same here." Naruko said as she did the same.

""Alright, I'll watch for any enemies." Sasuko said as she activated her Sharingan and scanned the area.

Meanwhile, high above the skies of the Forest of Death. . . the hooded figure on a hawk was looking down cackling.

"First off, to get rid of the dobe." the figure said as he jump off.

Elsewhere, at the "Final Valley", the wreckage from Naruko and Sasuko was recovered when a small orb of light appeared in the middle of the waterfall. Suddenly, surrounding trees and rocks were getting attracted to the orb making it bigger and caused the waterfall to split. The ball of trees and rocks then started to reform itself into what looked like a door. The door itself was made of wood while the siding of the door looked like it was made of gold, probably cause by the rock. The door then opened to reveal a female masked figure.

"So. . . this where you've gone to. . . Sasuko." She said

-

"This way, quickly!" One ANBU said to the other two as he lead them to the Valley of the End. "I sensed an abnormal chakra signature."

"Is it an enemy attack?"

"That's what we're going to find out."

After a few seconds, the ANBU leader raised his hand and signaled to stop. The group hid in the trees overlooking the Valley. They witnessed the orb of light forming a door from its surroundings, then saw someone walk out the door.

This figure wore the cloak of the all-too-infamous Akatsuki organization, but was flared out more at the collar and sleeves. They noticed black hair on this person's head, styled in much the same way as Naruto Uzumaki's. However, what really got their attention was the mask over the person's face.

"I don't like the looks of this," the ANBU captain thought.

After a while, the three ANBU saw the figure move, but only to stretch out its muscles.

"Oh, man!" a feminine voice said from behind the mask. "Using that last jutsu really got me out of whack. I'll have to do twice the yoga for a week before I feel better."

"Hold it right there!"

The woman suddenly found herself surrounded by the three ANBU, kunai drawn in anticipation of attacks.

The woman shrugged and asked, "Ah, come on! Can't you cut a gal a break? I've just spent a really long time travelling and need to relax before I can even think about dating anyone."

"Identify yourself," the ANBU captain said, not lowering his guard.

"A little too forward for a first date, don't you think?"

"Identify yourself NOW!" The captain insisted again.

The woman lost all playfulness in her voice as she said, "I hate pushy men," then, in a split-second, teleported behind the ANBU captain and put her hand on his head. After a while, she let go of the captain, letting his body fall in the water and sink to the bottom. The other two ANBU went to avenge the captain, but found themselves also caught in the same trap their captain had fallen for. They too sank to the bottom of the lake while the woman walked away rubbing her shoulders.

"I really need to work out some more," she complained. "Pulling people's souls out of their bodies is getting harder. Still, those guys did give me some juicy information. I should make the most of it." She walked away from the Valley.

(Forest of Death)

"Got it!"

Sasuko turned to see one of Naruto's clones returning with an Earth Scroll in his hand. Checking the eyes to make sure it wasn't a trap, Sasuko accepted the scroll as the clone disappeared. At that moment, the real Naruto opened his eyes and cancelled the rest of his clones while Sasuko told Naruko to do the same.

"Now all we have to do is get to the tower, right?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah, let's go and-" Naruto started to say, but then looked up when he felt something was wrong.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sasuko asked.

"Y. . .yeah, I'm fine. Let's get to the tower." Naruto said as he led the two girls away.

"I thought I sensed something," Naruto thought. "Almost like Sasuke had come back."

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when he, Naruko and Sasuko heard a bloodcurdling scream somewhere else in the forest. Immediately forgetting about the tower, the three rushed over to where the scream had come from.

When they arrived at a clearing, Naruko and Sasuko gasped in surprise as Naruto clenched his fists. All around the clearing, they saw the mangled bodies of two male shinobi. Sasuko recognized one as the genin sitting right in front of her during the first part of the exam. They had been murdered and horribly disfigured.

"GET BACK! PLEASE STAY BACK!"

The group turned to see a female genin backed into a tree, kunai drawn in defense. Her clothes had been tattered, like someone had tried to rip them off her. She was scared out of her life, and Naruto could see why.

Standing above her was a man in a black cloak holding a sword toward the girl's neck. Although most of his face was covered by the cloak's hood, Naruto could make out a wicked grin.

"So glad you could make it," the man cackled. "You've saved me the trouble of looking for you myself."

Naruto recognized the voice and broke out in a cold sweat. "No. . .it can't be. . ."

"Let her go, you bastard!" Naruko yelled. "Unless you want to-"

"Naruko!" Naruto yelled. "Don't get involved."

"Is something wrong?" Sasuko asked, putting her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

The man saw this and scowled. "So, you finally got a girl to like you? You'd better tell her 'Goodbye', because this is the last time you'll get to see her. It's time we settled the score."

Sasuko stayed by Naruto's side and asked, "And what makes you think we're going anywhere? Who do you think you are?"

The man cackled and asked, "What rock did you crawl out of that you haven't heard of me?"

Naruto reached over and pulled out a kunai. "Naruko, Sasuko, run!"

The man stopped cackling and asked, "Sasuko?"

"I'm not leaving you, Naruto! With Naruko's fox and my Sharingan, we can-"

"Just go!" Naruto screamed as he rushed forward and rescued the female genin. The man didn't care; he just stood staring at Sasuko. After a moment of silence, he whispered, "Sharingan? Is she-"

Naruko understood Naruto's concern and said, "Sasuko, we need to get to the tower, now!"

"But what about Naruto? I can't leave him here."

"And you won't. None of you are going anywhere," Sasuko heard the man's voice behind her. Before she could react, the man grabbed her and Naruko by the necks and threw them at Naruto.

"I think you owe me an explanation, Naruto. Where did those two new friends of yours come from? I was under the impression you wanted to keep your old team, not form a new one."

Sasuko finally got scared and asked Naruto, "Is this man who I think he is?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

The man reached up and removed his hood. Again putting on his wicked grin, he asked, "What exactly happened while I was away, old friend?"

-

"We're no longer friends. . . that bond did sever at our last battle. . . Sasuke." Naruto angrily said to him as he got into his Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

Sasuko stare at her counterpart with both fear and anger. "So. . . this is my alternate, Sasuke Uchiha A.K.A The Uchiha Rapist. . ." She thought as she then clenched her fist and started to grip her sword.

Naruko stood their in anger. "Kurama. . . I'm gonna need your power for this guy."

Her Kurama then grinned at her as the seal opened. "You got it."

"So. . ." Sasuke said as he pointed his sword at Naruko and Sasuko, "Who are you two?"

Sasuko closed her eyes as she started to grit her teeth as a light blue aura surrounded her. "My name. . ." She then reopened her eyes to reveal her Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "Is Sasuko Uchiha!" She yelled as her Susanoo appeared around her.

"And me. . ." Naruko said as she got into her Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. "I'm Naruko Uzumaki!" The two then charged into Sasuke.

(Meanwhile with Jiyoon, Eiki, and Lauren Team)

"Guys wait!" Eiki said as they were dashing through the trees.

"Yeah what is it?" Lauren asked.

"Eiki?" Jiyoon asked.

"My Iron Radio has picked up something. . . big!" Eiki said in fear.

""What!? What is it!?"

Ekik then swallowed hard. "The Uchiha Rapist. . . he's here! And Naruto's team is fighting him!"

"What!" Jiyoon said as he then gritted his teeth. "We're helping them!"

"What! Are you nuts Jiyoon!? This is THE 'Uchiha Rapist' we're talking about!" Lauren said.

"I don't give a damn! I've got a score to settle with him for killing Orochimaru, WHO WAS MY REVENGE TARGET!" He yelled out as he took off his the upper part of his clothing and his curse mark covered his body.

"Jiyoon. . ." Lauren said.

"Lauren, don't try to stop him. . ." Eiki seriously said. "We're helping them, so lets go." The three then dashed off to get to help Naruto and his team.

(Elsewhere at the Final Valley)

The door was blasted opened as a group of people and a dog dashed through.

"Uh Lord Tsunade, did you really have to do that?" A pink haired boy asked.

"Yes Sakuro I did! Tobi came through here after the disappearance of Naruko and Sasuko. Our forces may have defeated all of the Akatsuki but with Tobi still at large we still have to deal a major threat."

"Ok, so what with place? It's looks like everything is the same?" The girl on the dog with the marks on her face asked.

"I don't know Kira, but there's something strange about this place." The hooded girl said.

"Shina's right. Look at the Valley statues, they're men while ours are females." The long haired boy said.

The group looked at the statues to see that they were right.

"Intresting. . ." Male Tsunade said. "Alright Hanato, Nejiko search the area to see if Tobi's around and. . . also check on Konoha."

The two nodded their heads as they activated their Byakugans as the group headed towards Konoha.

-

Anko sat on the fence just outside the forest, eating the last of her dango. She threw the stick at the center of the Konoha symbol she had made with the other sticks. Feeling bored already, she sighed and said to herself, "I wonder how all those brats are holding up. Shouldn't be anything too big this year, since Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are gone."

As she was about to lay back down on a tree next to the symbol she had made, she noticed one of the contestants staggering out one of the gates. Her clothes were tattered and she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

When the girl was about to collapse, Anko sped next to her and caught her. Laying her down, Anko said, "I know I said I was going to put you through hell, but it was just a joke, I swear."

"Chih. . .Rape. . ."

"What?"

"Chiha. . .apis. . ."

With a gulp, Anko asked, "What happened?"

The girl, still shaken, cried, "The. . .Uchiha Rapist. . .he's in there. . .my friends are dead and. . . he almost. . .";

Anko put her hand on the girl's head and cast a special jutsu to force her to sleep. She then looked over her shoulder and said, "Hey, one of you guys want to help me over here?"

As two supervisors for the exams approached, several ANBU appeared next to Anko. "We're here to put the Chunin Exams on hold."

"I think I know why," Anko said as she looked to the girl laying on the ground. "This girl said Sasuke Uchiha is in the forest."

"That's not the only thing, though," the ANBU said, causing Anko to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "The ANBU we had stationed at the Valley of the End haven't reported in the last 30 minutes. We must assume they met with foul play."

Anko looked back in the forest and said, "We can investigate the Valley later. For now, let's get those kids out of there before something else goes wrong."

(Outside the Village)

Kakashi walked toward the front gates of the village after completing a simple escort mission. "I hope too much hasn't happened while I was gone. I know the Chunin Exams are underway, but there's rarely anything new and exciting around this time."

Suddenly, he turned around and prepared to draw his sword. As he turned, he caught the stare of a relatively tall man with twin blond ponytails surrounded by a group of shinobi. Not letting his guard down, Kakashi asked, "Who are you?"

"Who do you think? I'm the Hokage!" the man yelled. "Are you that stupid, or did you return from a mission far, far away for you to not recognize me?"

". . . I might be taking a shot in the dark, but do you happen to know Naruko and Sasuko?"

"You know them!?" the pink-haired boy said, taking a step forward. "Are they alright!?"

"I can understand Naruko, but why would you be concerned with Sasuko?" a woman riding a dog said as she joined her friend. "Don't tell me you're still in love with her."

"That's none of your business, Kira!" the boy yelled.

Kakashi relaxed his guard and said, "I think you all need to come with me."

"Are you seriously arresting your Hokage?" the man asked.

"You may be Hokage back in your world, but not in this one." Not waiting for everyone to figure out what he said, Kakashi continued. "If you'll please come with me, a lot of things will be explained."

-

Sirens were going off through the village as people were panicking that 'The Uchiha Rapist' was in the village. "No! I don't wanna be raped!" "Run for your lives!" "I knew we shouldn't have pampered that bastard!"

Kakashi and his group just got back to the village to see the chaos happening as they rushed to the Hokage's office.

"What the hell's going on around here!?" Male Tsunade asked.

Kakashi got a serious look on his face. "Shit! Sasuke must of escaped! These sirens were put up just in case it did ever happened."

"Sasuke?" Sakuro asked in confusion as he follows them.

"Sasuko's male self, A.K.A 'The Uchiha Rapist' and let's just say after hearing about his force harem plan after burning the entire world with Amaterasu, she no longer has the desire to destroy the village." Kakashi explained

"Uchiha. . . Rapist. . .? Forced. . . harem. . .?" All the girls asked in fear.

(Back in the Forest Of Death)

Sasuke then started to lick his lips. "So. . . Sasuko Uchiha. . ." he then started to cackle.

Naruto then started to growl at him in anger. "You are not going to rape her Sasuke! Not on my watch!" He then chraged for a Tail-Beast Rasengan.

"You are a complete digrace to the Uchiha Clan! You must be destroyed!" Sasuko yelled out as her Susanoo tried to slash him but he easily dodged it.

"What do you know bitch!?" Sasuke angrily called out.

Naruko then took one step and instantly appeared behind Sasuke. "You die now! You perverted, rape-loving bastard! Rasengan!" She then hit him in the back, slamming him into the ground.

Sasuke then got back up as he stared at the three, still cackling. "I wasn't expecting this. . . but I don't care. . ."

"SASUKE!" A voice screamed out as he got decked in the jaw by red fist as he slammed into a tree. Jiyoon in his cursed-marked form then glared at him with a massive killing intent.

"Jiyoon! What are you doing!?" Lauren called out as she and Eiki were standing on a nearby tree branch.

Jiyoon then did some handsigns, ending with the bird sign. "Blood Release: Crow Blades!" He then used the ring blades on his thumbs to cut the sides of his arms as the blood came out and molded into two curved blades. "Wanna double team him Naruto?"

"Yeah!" Naruto and Jiyoon then charged in as Jiyoon slashed him multiple times with his blades as Naruto got him in the chest with his 'Tailed-Beast Rasengan'.

"Gah!" Sasuke cried out as he did a substitution and reappeared upside down on a tree branch. "You have may beaten me now. . . but mark my words Naruto," He said as he disappeared into the tree branch. "I will kill you."

"GET BACK HERE!" Sasuko yelled as she tried to do Amaterasu but Sasuke fully sank into the tree branch and disappeared, leave the group of ninjas.

Naruko was panting heavily as Naruto and Sasuko glared at the branch where he disapeared. "Damn it!" The two cried out.

-

"Hold your positions!"

The six genin reached for their weapons as they were surrounded by ANBU. Eiki relaxed his guard a little and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be going after the insane bastard?"

"We'll get to him in due time. For now, our primary duty is getting every genin out of the forest safely."

"Hey, I managed to take Sasuke down before, so I can handle myself out here."

"Nonetheless, you're still a genin, and all genin are to leave the Forest of Death. The Chunin Exams have been put on hold until it is deemed safe."

Grumbling, Naruto, Sasuko, Jiyoon and the rest walked out of the Forest.

Once outside, Jiyoon resealed his curse mark and put his shirt and jacket back on. "I can't believe I've got to wait to kill Sasuke. . .again."

"Why do you want to kill Sasuke so much?" Naruko asked.

"That's a long story," Lauren said. "I'm just wondering if everyone made it out okay."

"They're all fine," Eiki said. "Every team has been safely escorted out of the Forest and are being checked out by the medical squads. Only two deaths have been confirmed."

"How do you know?" Sasuko asked.

"That's thanks to a special jutsu I've got, the Iron Radio. As long as I connect with metal, I can use this jutsu to tell what a target is thinking at any given time. I made sure to plant a line to at least one member of every team that competed in the exam thus far."

Thinking back to when he nearly fell on them, Naruko said, "Including us, right? That falling trick was just a way to plant the jutsu without us noticing."

"Clever, but it's also the reason we arrived when we did during that little skirmish with Sasuke. If I hadn't established a connection back then, we would never have shown up at all."

"It's a handy jutsu, I'll admit, but don't you think it's an invasion of privacy at points? I mean, what if you uncover any. . . personal thoughts?" Naruko asked.

"Every thought is personal in a way, my little vixen," Eiki said, causing Naruko to groan at her new nickname. "Besides which, I'm able to select which target to focus on while the jutsu is active."

"Wait, if you've had that jutsu active since yesterday, shouldn't you have, like, no chakra left?"

"You're underestimating me!" Eiki shouted as he struck a heroic kabuki pose. "This jutsu is the one that wastes the least amount of chakra. Why, I'm practically at full power! Nothing can stop me no—" Lauren interrupted his speech by punching him in the face hard enough to launch him several feet away. "JUST SHUT UP FOR ONCE, YOU IDIOT!"

"Naruto, Naruko, Sasuko, there you are!"

Naruto turned to see Sakura running up to him, Naruko and Sasuko. "Thanks goodness you're all okay."

"Thanks," Naruko said. "What's up?"

"Plenty. You three should come with me to the Hokage's office. There's. . .a bit of a situation."

(30 minutes later)

"Alright, Grandma Tsunade, what's this abo—'

Naruto stopped just as he opened the door, too shaken by what was in front of him to move another inch. All around Tsunade's office were people who looked like people he knew, but the opposite gender. "They must be from Naruko and Sasuko's dimension," he reasoned. He then gave a mental sigh as he thought, "Well, at least that female Guy isn't here. I couldn't handle that."

"Sorry about this," Naruto saw a boy with pink hair walk up to him to talk face to face. "I guess it's pretty weird seeing your friends as different genders, huh?"

Naruto shrugged and said, "I've been living with a female me for about a month now. Nothing could be weirder than that."

"What's that supposed to mean, Copycat?" Naruko angrily yelled as she and Sasuko rounded the corner and saw their old friends around the room. "Oh, hey guys! It's been too long!"

Sasuko worked her way behind Naruto in fear of her old friends. Already, she could feel the ice in the voice coming from the dog-fanged girl as she asked, "And just what is that bitch doing here?"

"Knock it off, Kira!" the pink-haired boy told the girl. "I'm just glad everyone's okay, and I'm a little surprised we're not tearing out each other's throats by now." He then turned to Naruto and said, "Sorry, I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Sakuro Haruno."

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"H. . .Hi, Sakuro," Sasuko meekly said from behind Naruto.

Sakuro shot her a confused smile and said, "It's. . .good to see you, Sasuko. How've you been?"

"F. . .Fine. I. . .actually, I mean. . ."

Sakuro broke into a real smile as he thought, "She's not like she was before. Something about her seems. . .different, in a good way." He then said, "You can tell me everything later, Sasuko. I don't mind waiting."

"Th. . .Thanks, Sakuro."

Before any further conversation could continue, Tsunade walked through the doors of her office and sat behind her desk. To her left was what Naruto could only assume was Tsunade's male counterpart. "Now that is just too priceless!" Naruto laughed in his head.

"Okay, listen up. I already told my male self everything, so now it's time to tell you. You'd better prepare yourselves."


	7. Chapter 7

**Naruto Dimensional Union Chapter 8 **

After hearing what the male Tsunade said. . .

"WHAT!? YOUR TOBI HAS COME HERE!? TO THIS DIMENSION!?" Naruto screamed out.

"Unfortunatly yes, she said something about retriving her puppet. . . I'm guessing she meant Sasuko here." Male Tsunade said as he then turned to Sasuko. "Can you explain all the details of why you did the things you did? Eh. . . female me here said that she never got any real answers out of. . . what's his name? Sasgay?"

Naruto, Naruko, Kira, and Female Tsunade all started to laugh out loud while Sakura, Sakuro, and Sasuko tried to hold in a laugh.

"I'll be happy to explain why I did those things. After meeting my male self, I am willing to tell everything." Sasuko said surprising Sakuro, Male Tsunade and Kira.

"By the way, is everyone else from my class here? I mean in this dimension. Shika, Shina, Nejiko. . ." Naruko then started to blush. "Hanato?"

"Yes, but we couldn't fit them all in this room, they are at the top of the building." Female Tsunade said. "Our dimensions counterparts are there as well."

"Maybe we should move it to there then." Naruto said as everyone nodded their head in agreement.

As everyone headed out of the room, Sasuko was stopped by Kira.

"Alright bitch, what's going on here!? Your acting like a completely different person!" Kira snarled as her dog Akami barked in agreement.

Sasuko just smiled at her and giggled. "Lets say that Naruko finally beat some sense into me." She said as she left, leaving Kira dumbfounded and confused at the atittude change.

Soon they were at the top of the building as Naruto started to feel arkward seeing female versions of his male friends and male versions of his female friends as Sasuko stayed behind everyone so no one could see her.

Everyone then turned to see Naruto when. . .

"NARUKO!" The blond haired boy said as he ran up to Naruto and hit on the head. "I THOUGHT ME AND SAKURO TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT DAMN SEXY-B JUTSU!"

Sakuro then had a sweat-drop. "Uh Inou? Naruko's over here." He said as he pointed to Naruko.

"Eh!?" Inou said as he let him go and started to look at the two, first to Naruko, then Naruto then back to Naruko. 'Well. . . this is weird. Hell, there's a female ME!" Inou said as he pointed to Ino.

"Troublesome Inou. . . meet someone new and you jump to conclusions." The brown haired pony-tailed girl said.

"I'm guessing your the opposite Shikamaru huh? Names Naruto Uzumaki. Naruko's male form."

"Shika, Shika Nara." She then pointed to the portly girl behind her that was eating cookies but got the chance to wave at Naruto. "And this is Choko Akamichi."

"Intresting to see a male version of Naruko." Said the girl with the Byakugan as she appoached him. "Nejiko Hyuga.

"Pleasure." Naruto said as he then turned to the hooded girl along with Kira and a long blue-black haired muscular boy that were talking to Hinata and Shino. "Female Shino and Male Hinata." He then rubbed as he went over to them. "Hey Hinata, Shino."

"Oh hi Naruto." Hinata said as she hugged him. "I heard about what happened in the forest. He did try to-?" She whispered

"No. . . he didn't. Naruto whispered back in a serious tone.

"Good." Hinata said as she kissed him. "Oh by the way, this is my male self. Hanato Hyuga."

"H-hello. I-its nice t-to meet y-you." Hanato said as he bowed to Naruto as he then looked at Naruko and blushed.

Naruto then chuckled as he patted him on the back. "Don't worry, you'll get her. She finally realized it about you." He whispered as Hanato blushed even deeper.

"Ahem. . ." Two monotone voices said.

Naruto turned to see Shino and the female Shino glaring at him. "Oh boy." He thought.

"You. . . forgot about me. . . again." Shino said as he then pointed to his female counterpart. "Shina Aburame. That's her name. Don't forget it."

"I'll try not to Shino." Naruto guiltly said when he then realized something. "Where's Bushy-Brows?" As he started to get worried.

"Don't worry about him. He and his female self are having a quick race." Tenten said as she and her male counterpart walked up to Naruto. "Oh this is Tanten, my male self."

"Good to meet you. . . Naruto was it?" Tanten asked. "I'm still getting used to the whole opposite gender dimension thing." He then started to rub the back of his head.

"No problem. It weirded me out first too." Naruto said.

As if instantly, two green spandex wearing people appeared infront of them, one being Lee and the other being his female counterpart.

"YOSH! AS EXPECTED LEIGH, YOU ARE A MOST EXCELLENT RUNNER!" Lee said.

"YOSH! SAME TO YOU LEE! OUR YOUTH IS INDEED INCREDIBLE!" Leigh said.

"DON'T YOU DARE DO THAT DAMN SUNSET JUTSU!" Tenten and Tanten screamed in unison causing Naruto to have a sweat drop.

Naruko was happy to see all her friends again. "Man! I never expected for everyone to come here! This is awesome and weird at the same time!" When she saw Hanato and blushed. "Aw man. . . I'm such an idiot. . . I COULDN'T EVEN FIGURE OUT THAT THERE WAS ALREADY A GUY THAT LIKED ME UNTIL PEIN HAD DESTROYED THE VILLAGE!" She thought as she went over to him.

Hanato turned to see Naruko, who was blush and blushed himself. "Oh. . . um. . . Hi Naruko. . ."

"Hey. . . Hanato. . ." Naruko arkwardly said blushing at him.

Hanato then started to sweat from the heat. "Man. . . its hot. . ." He muttered as he removed his jacket to reveal an amazing body, soon realizing that he was talking to Naruko.

Naruko stared at Hanato wide-eyed and mouth dropped to the floor as she saw the body he had. "Holy!" Was the only thing she was able to as she continued staring, until. . .

"Alright you people listen up!" Both the Male and Female Tsunade yelled as everyone turned towards their direction.

-

"First of all," Male Tsunade said as he signaled Sasuko to come forward, "Sasuko has something to say to you all."

Sasuko nervously looked at her old schoolmates. Many of them were looking at her with a look of disdain and anger. Only Naruko and Sakuro stared at her with concern and interest. Feeling the weight of her guilt baring down on her, Sasuko said sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry for betraying all of you. I never intended to hurt you the way I did."

"Oh, come on!" Kira said. "You really expect us to buy that bullshit? You shattered our trust in you, so why would we-"

"Why?" Sakuro said, interrupting Kira's rant (to everyone's relief). "Why are you apologizing now? Did you discover something?"

". . . yeah, but I can't tell you all anything about some of it yet."

"What can you tell us?" Shika asked.

"Well, it has to do with one of the village elders, Danza Shimura."

"That old chick who runs Root?" Sakuro asked.

"Yeah. Well, she's one of the reasons I want to repent."

"What did she do?" Naruto asked.

"Well, from what I was told, Tsunade fell into a coma after protecting the village from Pain. Danza took the opportunity to take the title of Hokage, but was only made a surrogate Hokage."

"We know all of that," Inou said. "She took off to the Kage Summit in the Land of Iron and died there."

"She died trying to kill me and Tobi, in order to preserve peace in the world."

"Wait, are you saying she-"

"Please, Sakuro, let me finish," Sasuko said. "Danza's ultimate goal was the unification of the Shinobi World, but she went about it all wrong."

"A peaceful world isn't easy to make, even for a scum like Danza," Naruko said. "I'm sure she tried to-"

"She wanted to make a world where every other village was under Konohagakure's rule as a military dictatorship, with herself as the ultimate leader. To accomplish this, she did something truly unforgivable."

Not waiting to be asked what Danza had done, Sasuko transformed into Danza and let her image shock everyone. Everyone beheld the wrinkly, battle-worn hag and was scared at two things. One was her right arm, which had ten Sharingan eyes embedded in it. The second frightening thing was her right shoulder, which looked like it had a face coming out of it.

After dropping her transformation, Sasuko continued, "She tried to become the ultimate fighting machine, being able to use the world's rarest and most formidable jutsu for her own. The Sharingan she collected came from only the best Uchiha Clan members, ones capable of using one of two ultimate techniques my clan possesses. She also implanted our First Hokage's cells into her so she could use Wood-Style jutsu on top of her own Wind-Style jutsu."

"I have a feeling Danzo of our dimension did the exact same thing," Naruto said.

"Probably, but seeing that horrible sight made me think about what I had been seeking. I wanted to create a world where I would be accepted again, but I started thinking I picked the wrong path. At first, I wanted power so I could kill my sister Itachi, but then after she died, I started craving power just for the sake of having it. It was a dark place I was falling into. I was even willing to kill a teammate I had made just because I thought he was weak!"

Sakuro thought back to when he, Naruko and Kakashi picked up Sasuko's red-haired friend after he had been run through. It was the last time he saw Sasuko until today, and he was glad that Sasuko had started to turn back to the light.

"Everyone, I know I can never redeem myself for everything I've done, but please, help me," Sasuko sobbed. "I want to be happy again, to have friends who care about me and want what's best for me and-"

"We get it, Sasuko," Sakuro said as he walked up to Sasuko. After a brief staring contest, Sakuro put his hand on Sasuko's shoulder and said, "Even if the others don't believe it, I can tell you're trying to go straight. I can see it in your eyes, as cliché as that sounds. I'll help you with your better life, 'kay?"

Sasuko wiped tears from her eyes and happily cried, "Thanks, Sakuro!"

"Lady Tsunade."

Everyone turned to see a man with a boar mask and white coat drop next to his Hokage. "The escaped prisoner has fled the village."

"What's the damage?" Female Tsunade asked.

"Luckily, no one was injured. However, a few of the women will have to be subject to serious mental therapy."

"I see. Have the ANBU prepare a party to pursue him and put him back into custody. In the meantime, since there's no immediate threat to the village now, tell Anko the Chunin Exams can continue in an hour."

"As you wish, milady."

As the ANBU Captain left, Male Tsunade turned to his counterpart and asked, "Are you sure you should continue those exams so soon after they were put on hold? Isn't that bad taste?"

"I know it's not easy, but there is the matter of the Daimyo we have to consider. They'll be expecting the Shinobi villages' best genin in a month, and I'm guessing you know what a handful it can be making them wait."

"Yeah, it's a real pain in the ass. Man, I could use some sake right now."

"I have a stash we can break out later, but first, Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko have to get ready to continue the exams. Sakura, you lead them back to the Forest of Death. The rest of you from this dimension, go back to what you were doing before this meeting. Everyone else, come to my office. We've got to work out where you'll all be staying as long as you're here. Dismissed!"

-

"Yes my lady!" Everyone said as all of Naruko's friends started to follow her to her office.

Naruko watched as Hanato put his jacket back as he went with the other. "Hanato wait. . ." She said as she grabbed his arm.

"W-what is it Naruko?" Hanato asked.

Suddenly Naruko started to hug him and started tearing up. "I am so sorry for the way acted! You've been in love with me and I've been too dense to realize it! It took you almost killing yourself for me just to finally realize!"

Hanato was surprised at how Naruko acted, mainly cause she actually cried. He then hugged her back. "It's alright Naruko, I forgive you."

Naruko then looked up at him and smiled. "T-thank you. . ."

The two then stared at each other for a while as they were both blushing.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY DAMMIT!" Naruko's Kurama yelled out.

Actually taking her fox's advice for once, Naruko grabbed Hanato's cheeks and pulled them in, forcing the two into a kiss.

Hanato was surprised but didn't try to put away, but actually embraced it and took control. When the two separated, they were both blushing. "H-hey Naruko?"

"Yeah?"

"D-do you want to go out on a date while we're here?"

Naruko then just hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes! Of course I'll go on a date with you!"

Naruto, Hinata, Sasuko, and Sakura were watching it happened and they all smiled.

"They're going to be happy together." Naruto said.

"Just like us." Hinata said as she leaned on Naruto's arm and held his hand.

"Yeah." Sasuko said as she also leaned on Naruto's other arm and held his other hand.

Sakura nodded her head in agreement as she and the other watched Naruko cheerfully come over to the group while Hanato went to Tsunade's office. "So?"

"Hmm? What Sakura?" Naruko asked.

"The kiss if course! How was it!?"

Naruko blushed and smiled. "It was magnificent!"

Sasuko went over to her and smiled. "I'm happy for you Naruko."

"Thanks Sasuko! You too with Naruto."

"Well what are best friends for! That is if you still consider me your best friend that is?"

Naruko then wrapped her arm around Sasuko and started to laugh. "Of course we are, Our bond never even broke to begin with." The two then both started to laugh as Naruto got a depressed look on his face.

"Um. . . Sasuko, Naruko. . . can I talk to you two alone before you go back into the forest." Hinata asked the two after noticing Naruto's depressed face.

"Hinata. . . are you sure it's alright to tell them?" Naruto asked in a serious tone.

Hinata then nodded her head. "Yes. I believe they deserve to know what happened between you and 'him'. . ."

Naruto to down at the floor and got depressed. "Ok, Sakura, let's give these some time alone." He then walked done the stair.

"Yeah. . ." Sakura said also depressed.

Naruko and Sasuko gained a confused look on their faces. "What was that about?" Nauko asked.

"Naruto really doesn't like remembering what happened between him and well. . ."

"Sasuke?" Sasuko asked.

Hinata nodded and got depressed.

"What did he do!?" Naruko angrily asked.

"Please Hinata. . . tell us what Sasuke almost did. I remember Naruto saying the bond between him and Sasuke was shattered beyond repair after the last battle. What happened?" Sasuko asked.

"Ok. . . you know how Sasuke's plan was a forced harem basically?"

Naruko and Sasuko nodded in ageement. "Yeah, what about it?" Nauko asked, starting to get alittle afraid where this was going.

"Well. . . let's just say. . . he wasn't going to kill Naruto. . ."

"What!? I thought he wanted to kill Naruto!? That's what he told Naruto back in the forest!" Sasuko said as she also started to get scared.

"Well. . . let's just say. . . after that incident. . . Naruto never uses his 'Sexy Jutsu' anymore. . ." Hinata in anger at Sasuke and started to cry.

Naruko then put the pieces together and started to turn green and shiver. "You mean he-!?"

"Yeah. . ." Hinata bluntly said.

"What!?" Sasuko asked.

Naruko then went to Sasuko's ear and whispered something.

After hearing it, Sasuko's eye started to twitch and turned beet-red in anger. "ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME!? HE TRIED TO DO THAT TO NARUTO!?" She screamed out.

"Yeah. . . if it wasn't for his Nine-Tailed Fox. . . Naruto would've been. . ."

"RAPED!? SASUKE TRIED TO RAPE NARUTO IN FEMALE FORM!? THAT'S IT! HE'S SO DEAD WHEN I SEE HIM! DEAD I TELL YOU! DEAD!" Sasuko then ran off crying.

"It's true isn't it. . ." Naruko asked as Hinata nodded her head in dissapointment as they both went after her..

In Tsunade's office, she just explained more of Sasuke's force harem plan. . . mainly the part about Naruto to Naruko's friends.

All the guys felt like throwing up while the girls felt a shiver down their spine.

"Ok. . . I'm not gonna treat Sasuko like a bitch anymore. Her male self's worse on the highest possible level." Kira said as she continues shiver.

"I agree Kira. . . no more treating Sasuko like that." Shina said in agreement with most of the girls.

"HE IS A DIGRACE TO ALL MEN AND SHOULD BE BURNED TO DEATH!" Sakuro ranted as Inou and Tanten agreed.

Naruto then came in to Tsunade's office with Sakura behind her. "Grandma, with your permission I would like to start working on 'that' seal after the exams are over.

"Naruto you don't mean-!?"

"Yeah, the seal that trapped Tobi in a scroll for all enterity. . . 'The Nine Tailed-Beast Seal'. . . but not just for Naruko's Tobi but for Sasuke as well. When he threatens one of my girlfriends, that was the last straw." He seriously said.

-

"I'll arrange it, but for now, you, Sasuko and Naruko should go back to the Chunin Exams."

"Chunin Exams?" Hanato asked. "You're holding those now?"

"Yeah," Naruko told him. "We were in the middle of the second stage when that raping bastard interfered."

Quickly, Hanato turned to the Female Tsunade and asked, "Lady Hokage, may I watch the exams?"

"There's still some time before the third stage will be explained," Fem. Tsunade explained. "I can arrange you to observe that stage alongside Sakura, Hinata and me. Until then, stay here so we can arrange your housing here."

"I understand, milady." Hanato turned to Naruko and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Naruko."

Naruko smiled and said, "Yeah, you too."

(At the Forest of Death)

Anko looked at the returning genin teams and nervously said, "Well, here we are again. I know you all most likely got pretty far before we were. . . interrupted. Unfortunately, we have to start this whole mess all over again, so everyone's pretty much back at the beginning. One team will have to be left out due to. . . unforeseen complications, so there's only a little less competition. Anyway, same rules as before; get your scroll and get to a gate!"

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko walked over and received a Heaven Scroll from the assistant then made their way toward a gate. Shortly after them were Eiki, Jiyoon and Lauren.

"Let's not screw this up this time, guys!" Lauren said. "No going rouge and being heroes. Got it, Eiki?"

"Give me a break, Lauren," Eiki said. "It's not my fault Jiyoon's out for Sasuke's blood. If you're gonna scream at someone, scream at him."

"I'm yelling at both of you! Jiyoon, you let your vendetta against Sasuke drag us down. Eiki, you need to stop encouraging him!"

"Since when is encouragement bad behavior?"

"Don't talk back to me, you sword-swinging clown!"

"What was that about my sword, you hot-headed-"

"Both of you stop it!" Jiyoon said, silencing both Eiki and Lauren. "Fighting amongst ourselves isn't going to change anything. I'm still going to hunt Sasuke, but I won't purposely do anything to slow us down anymore. Let's just get this exam over with."

Eiki and Lauren quickly reconciled and left with Jiyoon to an opposite gate. Along the way, Lauren asked, "Eiki, you still got your Iron Radio active?"

"Yep. The girl Sasuke almost raped is physically fine, but Ibiki's personally trying to rebuild her mind. Everyone else is fair game."

"Is the scroll we need nearby?" Jiyoon asked.

"Yeah, three will be in our way to the tower by day's end."

"Well then, why don't we set a new record for best time?" Lauren asked.

"Now that's the fired-up you I like, Lauren," Eiki sarcastically said.

"Let's get to it, then," Jiyoon said.

"All right, pipsqueaks!" Anko shouted. "Begin Take 2 of the Second Chunin Exam Stage!"

-

Naruto's team was silent as they once again got both a Heaven and Earth Scroll as they head for the tower until. . .

"Naruto, we need to talk. . ." Sasuko said as they were heading through the tree.

"Hmm? What is it Sasuko?" Naruto asked as they stopped for a quick break.

Realizing the situtation, Naruko decided to go mediate somewhere else so they could talk, but kept a watchful eye on them as she then saw Sasuko hug Naruto and started to cry.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out, leaving Naruto confused.

"What for!? You didn't do anything?"

"I saw how upset you were that me and Naruko became friends again and that you and Sasuke could never make up!"

"That's it?" Naruto then hugged Sasuko as they both embraced a hug. "It's alright Sasuko. It doesn't bug me. I'm just glad at least you can be happy." He then began to stroke Sasuko's hair as he then wiped away her tears. "You and Naruko are my precious people along with Hinata, Sakura, and everyone in the village. Naruko and Sakura are like sisters to me and you and Hinata are my lovers."

Sasuko blushed as she then kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you. . . my Blonde Prince."

Naruto smiled at her. "No problem. . . my Sapphire Flower." Soon the two embraced themselves in a kiss that lasted a minute as they then seperated.

"So my prince. . ."

"Yes?"

What's Hinata's nickname?"

"The Lavender Angel."

Sasuko smiled. "It suits her."

Naruko then came back, doing a fake cough drawing the attention to her teammates. "Sorry to interupt but can we get to the tower?"

Naruto and Sasuko seperated from holding each other. "Right! Let's get to the tower." Naruto said as Sasuko nodded her head in agreement as the trio headed off to the tower.

Meanwhile back in the village. . .

"Ok, those these are the arragements for Naruko's friends while they say here." Tsunade said as she showed the arrangements: Sakuro's with Sakura, Inou's with Ino, Kira's with Kiba, Shina's with Shino, Shika's with Shikamaru, Hanato and Nejiko with Hinata and Neji, Tanten's with Tenten, Leigh's with Lee, and Choko's with Choji. "Any questions?"

Kiba then raised his hand. "Yeah, are sure this is a good idea?"

Kira then started to glare at her male self. "What's that suppose to mean!?"

"Nothing's wrong, it just that it would be weird living under the same roof with basically an opposite gender of ourselves."

Shino then came up to him. "It's a good plan cause basically since they're like us they'll be able to get used to things in our homes easily."

"A good point made out Shino." Tsunade said. "Now if anyone want to go watch Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko in the preliminaries that will take place should raise their hands."

-

Three days passed and nine teams were able to make it to the tower by the deadline. They were all surprised that two teams from Konohagakure were able to finish before the first day even ended. Nonetheless, they accepted that they would be able to provide some much needed competition.

The nine teams assembled in an arena in the tower. There, the teams' senseis watched them on the balconies along with the Hokage and a select group of observers. In the middle of the arena was a man who kept his shoulder-length brown hair kept under a bandana with a forehead protector and chewed on a long toothpick.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Genma Shiranui, and I'll be the proctor of the Third Stage of the Chunin Exams. However, since so many of you made it this far, we need to hold a preliminary elimination tournament in order to level the field and not waste the time of our extremely important VIPs that will be attending the main event in one month."

"Just like last time," Naruto thought. "This is going to be a piece of cake."

Genma continued, "The matches will be determined at random, but there's still time for any of you to drop out of the competition. If anyone would like to do so, speak now." When no one backed down, Genma said, "All right. Let's get this thing started."

Everyone's eyes turned to the screen near the ceiling of the arena and looked at the first names to appear. "Okay, the first match is between Banjin Sabure of Sunagakure and Magin Bugin of Otogakure. The two combatants can stay. Everyone else, please move to the balconies."

Naruto, Naruko and Sasuko walked up the stairs and joined Tsunade, Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Akamaru near the edge of the wall. Naruko and Sasuko also saw that Kira with her dod Akemi, Tanten, Hanato, Tsunade (the male one), and Sakuro decided to join them. Naruko immediately ran up and gave Hanato a big hug.

"Thanks for coming to see me, Hanato!" Naruko said.

"N. . . No problem, Na. . .Naruko," Hanato struggled to say.

"Hanato, you've got to stop being so nervous all the time," Naruko said. "I'll help you work off your shy little habits."

"Th. . . Thanks, Naruko," Hanako replied, blushing deeply.

-

Banji started to crack his knuckles. "Alright! I've been itchin for a fight! That forest was so damn easy it wasn't even fun!" he ranted.

Majin just stood where she was standing, being silent.

In the stands Naruto and Naruko realized something.

"Wait Otogakure! The Sound Village! I thought that was just a cover-up for Orochimaru's bases!?" Naruto exclaimed.

The masked Sound Sensei glared at Naruto from the other side. "DUMBASS! DON'T BRING UP THAT BASTARD HERE! WE'RE REFORMED DAMN IT!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Naruto yelled back as the two started to growl at each other.

Genma then did a fake cough as he raised his hand. "Anyway if both Banji and Majin are ready, the first match of the Chunin preliminaries," He then brought his hand down in a chopping motion. "Begins!"

Majin started off by streching her arm into Banji, forming a fist.

"What the!?" Banji said as he quickly dodged it as he then chraged into to her.

Back in the stands, a familiar Suna kuniochi came over to Naruto and his friend.

"Hey Temari!" Sakura said as she waved to her.

"Hey guys, long time no see." She said as she then looked at Naruko and her friends. "I guess the rumors are true about the reversed versions of the Konoha 11 huh?"

Naruko then came up to her. "Nice to meet you, names Naruko!" She then grabbed Hanato arm and cuddled him. "This is my boyfriend, Hanato Hyuga." Hanato blushed at being called boyfriend.

Temari smirked. "Well it intresting to say the least."

Naruto then went over to her. "Yo Temari, is Gaara here?"

Temari then sighed. "Unfortunately he has paperwork to do, so he'll only be able to come for the finals."

"I see. . . so how's. . . you know?"

Temari then went to Naruto ear. "Let's just say that thanks to that seal, he and Shukaku have been in a better relationship like you and Kurama."

"Good." Naruto then turned back to the match to see that Banji grabbed Majin by the legs and started spinning her like a lasso. "You got a pretty intresting guy there."

Temari rubbed the back of her neck. "Yeah he's pretty intresting to say the least."

Naruko stared at her. "Your his sensei?"

"Yup, training those three genin of my was tough, but its been a great experience."

Sasuko then went up to Naruto. "Hey Naruto? Can I talk to you alone?"

"Sure!" Naruto quickly went to Hinata and gave her a kiss. "I'll be right back my Lavender Angel." Hinata blushed at the nickname.

Temari then chuckled. "He's become quite a ladies man huh?"

Sakura and Kira started to chuckle.

"I guess finally getting a girlfriend did it for him." Sakura said

"I never thought a male Naruko would be able to be a that kind of person." Kira said as Akemi barked in agreement.

"I wonder what they want to talk about?" Sakuro asked causing Hinata to stiffen up.

"Crap how am I going to explain to Sakuro that Sasuko's not into him?" she muttered.

In the hallway with Naruto and Sasuko.

"So when are we going to tell Sakuro about. . . well. . .?" Sasuko asked as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck

"You liking me?" Naruto replied.

Sasuko nodded her head as she blushed. "Yeah. He was the first guy to confess to me before I left the village and-" She was stopped suddenly by Naruto giving her a peck on the lips.

"Don't worry, I think she'll take it gently. I mean Sakura got over Sasuke and now she's secretly dating Lee."

"How do you know that?"

"I sort of acciddently spied on them while they were kissing."

"Wow!" Sasuko then had a thoughtful look. "Never thought those two would get together."

Naruto then started to chuckle. "Yeah it was a surprise to me as well. I'm just glad that they didn't know I saw them! Sakura would've rocketed me into the air!"

Sasuko giggled as she then released Naruto. "We better head back."

Naruto then did a mock bow. "As you wish my Saphire Flower."

Sasuko blushed and smiled. "Then let us go my Blond Prince." She said a mock tone of voice as they headed back.

When to two got back, they saw that Hinata, Sakura, Kiba and Temari were laughing while Naruko and Kira pouting.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was still laughing. "Sakuro was telling us about Naruko and Kira's preliminary fight."

Naruto then recalled what happened during his fight with Kiba and bursted out into laughs. "Aw man Naruko! You farted in Kira's face! That's fricking hilarious!"

Naruko continued to pout. "I did not fart, it was caused by stink bombs. . ." She muttered.

Kira also continued pouting. "It was a fluke, it was a fluke, it was a damn fluke that she won with that!" She muttered.

Far away from the village, Sasuke was wandering through the forest when he came to a clearing.

"Damn it. . . I almost killed the dobe! If those bitches didn't get in the way I would've-!"

"Hmm. . . intresting. . . the male Sasuko." A masked woman said as she came out of forest.

Sasuke was surprised at the familiar person as he started to draw his sword. "Tobi?! But how!?"

"Before you do anything, there's something I got to offer you."

"What?"

"I heard about what you did that got you sent to prison, how would you say if I can gey you at least one woman, you'll work with me to destroy the Five Great Shinobi Nation of my dimension and this one."

"A woman you say? What's so special about her?"

"She's Sasuko's sister."

-

Back in the ring, Banjin continued dodging Majin's strikes. "Damn, I can't get close to her."

"What's wrong?" Majin said. "Don't tell me all you can do is run; or are you afraid of hitting a good-looking girl like me?"

"What'd you say!?" Banjin shouted back. "I'm not afraid of hitting anyone! Badmouth me again and you'll be sorry!"

"Such a fiery attitude," Majin teased, "but with such an impulsive attitude, you'll find it hard to attract any girl."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not interested in girls; I just wanna beat the hell out of any opponent I face!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Majin asked, spreading her arms open wide. "I'm right here; dominate me!"

Banjin clenched his fists tightly and said, "Your funeral." He then launched himself directly at her. Before his fist could connect, though, Majin bent to the right, then twisted her body around Banjin so that his hands were bound in front of him.

"What the hell?"

"Sorry, but for a taijutsu user like you, I'm one of the worst enemies you could face. I specialize in rubber jutsu, so no matter how hard your fists are, you'll have a hard time cracking me."

Banjin cursed his luck and struggled to break free. Majin just smiled and said, "Sorry, but I prefer men who know when to quit." She then raised her fist and encased it in a hard rubber shell. Finally, she hit Banjin hard on the head, sending him across the arena. Banjin tried to stand, but found himself bound by hard rubber bands leading back to his opponent.

"What do you say, warrior? Care to concede? I don't want to kill anybody, seeing as blood stains don't improve my image at all."

Banjin struggled for a while, then smiled smugly."How do you feel about wrinkles, then?"

"They're despicable. I wouldn't be caught dead with a single wrinkle on my body."

"Heh. . . too bad, 'cuz you're about to."

As soon as he said this, the rubber surrounding Banjin started to wither away. Before majin could question this, she felt an unusual pain in her hands and feet. Looking down, she saw her hands and feet start to wither and lead the rest of her limbs to wither as well. Desperately, she broke off her connection to the rubber and restored her body to the way it had been.

However, this action allowed Banjin to break free of his binds and charge at her with fists tightly clenched. Majin tried to snake her way around him again, but Banjin sidestepped and aimed straight for her head. With a large crash, he slammed her into the arena floor.

Genma Shiranui looked over the sight and saw Majin at the center of the crater, knocked unconscious by her opponent. Making his decision, Genma raised his hand toward Banjin and announced, "The winner of Match number 1: Banjin Sabure."

Banjin made his way back to his team, then collapsed to his knees. Madoka eyed him and said, "You used your Dehydration jutsu, didn't you?"

Banjin smirked and said, "Only way to get out of that rubber. Dehydrate something enough, and it'll be too brittle to last."

"It's too bad the match had to be over so quickly," Eigo stated. "Still, it did serve as a powerful overture for an interesting performance."

-

(With Sasuke and FemTobi)

Sasuke was smirking at the female Tobi after she told him about this woman she was going to give him. "Perfect, a weakness for that whore female Uchiha. I could give a damn less if she is a female me or that her sister is the female Itachi. I'll bring complete and utter destruction to the world, leaving only me and my harem that the village wanted so bad for me to have. Maybe while I'm at it, I can force this Tobi into my harem as well." He thought as he then glared at the female Tobi. "What do you need to bring her back?" Saskue asked.

FemTobi opened her eyes to reveal the Sharingan and Rinnegan. "I already have the DNA of Itachiko but the other part require 1,000,000 dead bodies for the pure human flesh to rebuild her body quickly. It doesn't matter if it's male or female, her DNA will consume it, making the flesh hers thanks to the jutsu I'll use." FemTobi explained.

Sasuke smirked again. "Is that all? Easy. I'll be back in 3 months. I'll store them using the same jutsu that you use for storage." He then dashed off to kill many victims.

FemTobi waited a few minutes until she took a gasp of breath and continued to breath heavily. "God. . . that bloodlust. . ." She then started to stumble away to collect her own bodies.

(Back at the arena)

Everyones eyes turned to the screen again to see the next match, when two familar names appeared.

Genma the chewed a bit of the twig. "Alright, for the second match, Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze of Konohagakure and Madoka Areno of Sunagakure. You two get down here so we can start the second match."

Sasuko smiled as she then placed a hand on Naruko's shoulder. "Good luck. I still would like a friendly rematch in the finals."

Naruko smirked at her. "No problem." She then went over to Hanato giving him a peck on the cheek and then winking at him. "Cheer me on ok?"

Hanato took a deep breath. "Alright." He said resisting the urge to studder but was still blushing.

Naruko then leaped of the railing into the arena. "Alright! Lets have some fun!" She said as she craked her knuckles.

Madoka slowly walked down the stairs as she smirked at Naruko. "Right, fun. Little miss color-blind."

A tick mark appeared on her forehead. "WHAT YOU CALL ME YOU BITCH!?"

"The second match of the preliminaries begins!" Genma declared as the two dashed into each other, punching each other in the face.

In the stands both the Femal and Male Tsunades were having a drink.

"Oh boy, that girl's going to get it now." Male Tsunade chuckled as he then looked at Sasuko, who was cheering her on along with the others.

Female Tsunade noticed her male counterpart staring. "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, Sasuko's personality. It's completely different then it was back in our dimension. Did something besides learning about her male self happen?"

Female Tsunade took a drink as she watched the match. "Well, I guess she finally realized the friendship from Naruko. That and being sent into this dimension."

Male Tsunade then did a small growl. "Yeah well she better not try anything funny. Kakashi told me about her declare to destroy Konoha back at the Land of Iron, so I'm keeping my eye on her." He then started to chug a bottle of sake.

Female Tsunade then started to chuckle. "Aw don't be to hard on her. I'm gonna have to guess that Naruko never got the chance to tell you that those damn elders and Danzo-er Danza in your case were the ones who told her sister to kill the entire Uchiha Clan as a secret mission. It would explain where he/she would have gotten the Sharingans."

The Male Tsunade then did a major spit take as he then turned to towards his female counterpart. "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ALL A MISSION!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 9 **

"For someone with no sense of fashion, you throw a good punch," Madoka said as she rubbed her cheek.

Naruko rubbed her cheek and said, "You're not half-bad yourself, for a stereotype."

Madoka glared at her opponent and said, "What did you just call me?"

"A ste-re-o-type," Naruko said, separating each syllable like with a child. "You're so obsessed with fashion that I'm surprised you're even a shinobi. I'd have thought you'd be carrying around a large bag with a small dog all the time and gossiping about useless crap."

Madoka clenched her fists until they bled, saying, "Don't you DARE compare me to those tramps!" She then weaved signs with her hands and shouted, "Water Style: Black Rain!"

Naruko looked above her as she felt something fall on her face. It felt like a raindrop, but heavier than normal. Her eyes saw several black raindrops falling around her, hoping to get her soaked.

Naruko looked back ad Madoka, only to see her throwing a kunai at her. After dodging the kunai, her eyes widened with horror as she saw the paper tag attached to the kunai.

"Crap!" she said to herself as she took to her feet. Soon, the tag exploded, causing a large explosion. Naruko was thrown back to a wall from the shockwave.

Up in the stands, Sasuko exclaimed, "How did that happen? That's way too much power for a simple paper bomb to pull off!"

"It's because of the Black Rain jutsu Naruko's opponent performed beforehand," Sakura explained. "It's not rain the jutsu creates, but oil. Add a paper bomb or any kind of spark, and you've got a powerful weapon in your arsenal."

Hanato put his hands over his mouth and whispered, "Naruko, please be okay."

On the field, Naruko stood up, still shaken from the explosion. She glared at Madoka and said, "Are you that upset about my favorite color? I've heard of going to extremes to get what you want, but that's just reckless."

"Don't try to play mind games with me," Madoka said. "Right now, you're an enemy that must be taken care of. The rules say nothing about us having to let each other live, and if it means having one less eyesore in this beautiful world, I'll gladly kill you and your stupid orange dress!"

Naruko sharpened her glare as Madoka prepared for another attack. "That last attack was just a preview," Madoka told Naruko. "This next one will do its job. Water Style: Black Rain!"

As Naruko started to get covered in oil again, she tried to run out of the way. However, something wet wrapped around her wrist. Naruko looked over to see Madoka wielding a whip made of water in one hand and twirling a kunai with a paper bomb in the other. "Sorry, but you're not getting out of this one. Now that I've got you right where I want you, there's no way I can miss."

Naruko smiled and said, "You've just made the worst mistake you could make." She then ran toward Madoka, who panicked slightly at seeing Naruko running toward her. Naruko grabbed Madoka's wrists and said, "Alright, Gray-Hair, either activate the paper bomb and send us both up in flames, or throw it away and keep your precious beauty intact. Your choice."

Madoka grimaced at Naruko's action, but threw her kunai to the puddle of oil she had made before, causing to explode into flames again.

Smiling, Naruko remarked, "Valuing your own appearance over everything else? In the end, you really are just a stereotype." With that, Naruko head butted Madoka with all her force. Madoka fell to the ground, unconscious from the impact.

Genma Shiranui raised his hand and announced, "The winner of the second preliminary match: Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze!"

-

"Now that was badass!" Kira said as Naruko came up to the stands.

"I'm amazed at how she's grown since she's been here." Sakuro muttered.

Naruto then gave Naruko a pat on the back. "Nice job out there. You were awesome!"

"Thanks Copycat. She would've had me with jutsu, but she got what she deserved." Naruko smiled.

Hanato then came up to her and blushed. "Good job Naruko."

Naruko then hugged Hanato and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks."

Temari sighed as she watched her student being taken to the medical ward. "I told her not to be so obsessed with fashion. It basically became her downfall." She muttered.

Sakura then came up from behind her. "Don't worry, I think she just need some more discipline."

"Your probably right, I better head back with my team." Temari said as she waved good-bye.

Suddenly the group heard a yell. "WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ALL A MISSION!?"

Naruko and Sasuko winced at as they turned to see male Tsunade enraged."Crap. . ." Sasuko muttered.

"I thought that we forgot to tell him something." Naruko muttered.

"I guess this means the male Tsunade found out the truth?" Sakura asked.

"I guess so." Naruto replied.

Sakuro, Kira and Hanato gave them a confused look. "What are you guys talking about?" Kira asked.

Sakuro then got a shocked look on his face. "Does this have to do with that 'Truth about Itachiko'?"

Naruko and Sasuko nodded their heads.

"What was it? This truth about Itachiko?"

Sasuko then got a depressed look on her face. "The truth about my big sister was that. . . she was ordered to kill my clan. . . as a mission by Danza and the two Konoha elders. . ."

Sakuro, Hanato and Kira stared at her wide-eyed as they tried to register hat she just said.

"N-no way!" Sakuro muttered.

(With the Male and Female Tsunade's)

"So your saying that the main reason that Itachiko destroyed her entire clan was because she was ordered to do it as a mission?" Male Tsunade asked.

Female Tsunade nodded her head. "Yup. None of the other Kages believed it but I thought that there was something off with the reason WHY Itachi did what he did. So I went to the elders of this dimension, Homura and Koharu. . ."

"Ah the two old bastards that should have retired a long time ago. Homuro and Kohoru." Male Tsunade said as he toke a glass of sake.

"Yeah well, they're dead in this dimension after I force the answer out of them, confirming it all to be true. Even though they were planning a coup d'eta, it was only cause the disrespect and blame for the Nine-Tailed Fox attack. The elders and Danzo then went behind Saurtobi-Sensei's back and ordered Itachi to do it, even though the Third was going to do peaceful negotiations. After I found out, they were soon publicly executed in front of the entire village, their last words being 'It was all worth it'. Afterwards I dissolved the citizen council altogether just for constantly annoying Sarutobi-Sensei back in the old days and for being pain in the asses altogether."

"Damn, so it was true about Itachiko. That must mean it's the same back in our dimension. You are lucky though for getting rid of that damn council."

"Yeah." Female Tsunade then took another drink. "By the way?" Female Tsunade started to ask.

"Yeah?" Male Tsunade replied.

"After all of this is over, could we go to back to your dimension and force the answers put of them? Even though you know now, I want to see their scared looks on their faces again as we force the truth out of them."

Male Tsunade started to laugh like a madman. "I think they would too shocked seeing a female me in general!"

"Isn't that the truth." Female Tsunade said as she raised her glass. "To the growth of both our Konohas!"

Male Tsunade then raised his glass. "Here here!" They then both started to chug their glass.

(Back with Naruto's group)

". . .and that was the truth of Itachiko." Sasuko finished explaining.

"Sasuko. . ." Sakuro muttered, surprised at what she explained as he then turned to Naruko. "You knew about this?"

"Yeah. . ." Naruko then started to get depressed. "Kakashi-sensei and Captain Yamako also knew of this but we didn't know if it was true or not so we decided to keep it a secret."

"And how do we know for sure this is true?" Kira asked. "Don't get me wrong Sasuko but it sounds a little far-fetched."

"Well during the war, me and Queen Bee well encountered some people that were part of Tobi's forces that were revived undead shinobis." Naruko started to explain.

Sasuko became wide-eyed. "Are you saying that-?"

"Yeah Sasuko, I encountered your sister along with Naoko, aka Pein. She confirmed to me that what Tobi said was true." Naruko said. "After Itachiko sealed Naoko, she went off to stop the Reanimation Jutsu. I'm glad she was actually about to stop the source."

"Naoko, the female Nagato." Naruto muttered, remembering his encounter with Nagato and Itachi.

Sasuko then smiled. "Now I understand what sister meant before."

Naruko then gave Sasuko a confused look. "What do you mean Sasuko?"

"Well. . . I sort of encountered sister during the war."

"You did!?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah. Me and her teamed up to take down Kabuko. That bitch was annoying, espesally with her Sage Mode and-"

"Wait what!? Kabuko had a Sage Mode!?" Narko asked in complete surprised and then got angry. "AGH! Will that bitch stop copying everything I do?!"

"Don't worry, she's dead now."

"Kabuko was-?" Naruto was about to ask.

"Ororo's appentice." Sasuko pointed out.

"Since Ororo was the female version of our Orochimaru then. . ." Sakura said as she fit the pieces together.

"Then Kabuko was the female version of Kabuto! AGH! That copying bastard! Learn your own moves! Stop taking other peoples moves damn it!" Naruto ranted causing Hinata and Sasuko to giggle.

"Alright, the third match of the preliminaries is going to be between Raina Aiko Aburame of Kusagakure and Ayana Tsuchi of Aisugakure." Genma announced.

"Aisugakure, that new Ice village right." Naruko asked.

"Yeah, I heard that their were some Ice Style users that survived and created their own village at the top of the planet, and strangely doing well for themselves." Sakura explained. "This is the first time I'm going to see an Ice Style since Haku."

-

"All right! Let's do this," Raina said, getting into an offensive stance.

Ayana just stared at her, then said, "I'd rather not waste my time. Surrender and make things easy on all of us."

"Don't even! That tough chick routine won't work on me!" Raina said as she ran over to attack her opponent head-on. Ayana jumped back and threw out her hand, saying, "Flying Ice Daggers!" At once, several daggers forged of ice surrounded Raina. As they started to attack one by one, Raina kept hitting and kicking until the daggers lay broken on the ground.

Letting a small smile appear on her face, Ayana said, "Well, you might just make this fight interesting." She then weaved hand signs, then shouted, "Ice Style: Ice Dragon Jutsu!" Instantly, a large dragon of ice started chasing Raina around the arena. Acting swiftly, Raina leaped into the air and pounded her fist at the dragon's head, shattering it instantly.

Ayana watched on, amused. She thought, "I'm impressed. Normally, it'd take a taijutsu user quite a few powerful strikes to destroy my Ice Dragon Jutsu, yet she did it in only one punch. My guess is she's utilizing the Arhat Fist to make her attacks more powerful. I should keep my distance from her then."

Weaving more signs, she called out,"Flying Ice Daggers" More ice daggers formed around Raina, more than the last time. Raina punched and kicked them away, shattering them, but more kept appearing.

"I'll get nowhere like this," Raina thought. "Well, so much for only using taijutsu." Weaving the proper signs, she thought, "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique!"

Ayana moved in to attack, but found herself surrounded by leaves. However, as quickly as they appeared, they disappeared. Ayana shrugged off the unusual occurrence and prepared to attack again. Her eyes widened in shock at what she saw.

She had somehow been transported back to Aisugakure, but it was on fire, its buildings becoming structurally unstable and falling apart. She wandered around and saw the bodies of her friends, dismembered and bloodied, scattering the streets.

Eventually she came upon her home, which seemed to have taken the blunt of the damage. After a brief inspection, she saw the mangled bodies of her mother and father. Both wore a look of shock and horror on their faces. Feeling despair for being unable to protect them, she slumped to her knees.

In the stands of the arena, Naruto saw the Aisugakure kunoichi fall to her knees and asked, "What's going on? Why'd she stop?"

"It's a genjutsu," Sakura replied. "Raina stopped her with a genjutsu. It's a pretty one-sided match now unless she can escape."

"That's a pretty pathetic way to win a match," Kira replied.

"The match isn't over yet," Sasuko replied.

"It might as well be," Naruko responded. "I know I can never get out of genjutsu without help."

"Only because you don't have the proper control of your chakra to be able to use it like that," Sakuro responded, causing Naruko to look at him in anger.

Sasuko looked down and said, "We'll see if this Ice kunoichi has that kind of control."

In the arena, Raina saw her opponent fall to her knees, eyes staring off into space. "Now's my chance!" she thought as she rushed Ayana, winding up her fist for the finishing blow.

". . .Ice Prison!"

Before she could react, Raina found herself caught in a ball of ice, her head protruding from the top. "Damn it! I can't move at all!" She looked at her opponent, who calmly stood up and sent an icy stare her way.

"I admire your last strategy; breaking down your opponent's mental defenses with a genjutsu is clever. However, be sure you can defend yourself if your target can dispel it."

Summoning her Flying Ice Daggers to surround Raina, she let some of them fly, cutting Raina deeply.

"Those daggers were the ones that hurt the least. The rest are locked on to vital spots. If you don't want to die, admit defeat."

Raina stared at Ayana with a fiery look in her eyes, but hung her head as she said, "I surrender. You win."

Genma Shiranui raised his hand and said, "Winner of Match 3: Ayana Tsuchi of Aisugakure!"

As soon as she was declared the victor, Ayana released her jutsu and freed Raina. "Sorry I had to do that, but you left me no choice."

"Don't even. You did just what a shinobi is supposed to do: succeed no matter what. Can't fault you for that."

Ayana smiled subtly and said, "I hope we can fight again in the future."

Raina looked up and said, "Just don't expect me to fall like this next time."

-

After a quick clean-up. . .

"Alright, the fourth match of the preliminaries is going to be between Sasuko Uchiha of Konohagakure and Ariel Shi-Okami of Otogakure. Please come down here so we can start the match." he announced.

Sasuko took in a deep breath. "Wish me luck everyone."

Naruko smirked. "As if your gonna lose."

"Naruko, remember that no one should be over-confident." Sakuro pointed.

"Sakuro right Sasuko." Sakura said. "Anything can happen."

Sasuko nodded her head as she turned to Naruto and Hinata, then smiling at them.

"Take her down Sasuko." Naruto said as Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

Sasuko gained a smal blush. "Thanks." She then headed down to the arena.

Back at the Hokage's tower, Shizune was sorting some files while both Tsunades were watching the Chunin, preliminaries.

"Lady Tsunade, you really must stop drinking all this sake, it's gonna kill you one of these days." She muttered.

After a pile of papers fell of the desk, some of them went under the desk, causing Shizune to crawl under the desk to get them.

"Naruto's gonna have a rough time when he becomes Hokage with this paperwork." Shizune then chuckled as she then noticed something wedged between the floor and one of the legs of the desk.

"Hmm, what this?" Shizune then struggled to pull it out. "Come on you!" After about a minute she got it out, revealing to be a journal, Shizune the read the title.

'The Selfishness of the Civilian Council By Hiruzen Sarutobi AKA The 3rd Hokage.'

As soon and Shizune read the title, she instantly started reading until wide-eyed and angry.

"Those bastard. . ." She muttered as she decided to bring the journal to Female Tsunade.

Back at the arena, Sasuko and Ariel were facing each other as Genma then started to fight.

Sasuko immdiately activated her Sharingans while her opponent got into a stance where she crouched her legs and put her hands up as if she was going to chop someone. The two then rushed into each other, trading blow for blow. After a few minutes the two flipped backwards, panting from the fight.

"Your. . .pretty good." Sasuko said.

"Hn. . ." Ariel grunted.

"Ok. . ." Sasuko then felt a rush of chakra coming from Ariel. "What the-?" Suddenly Ariel appeared in front of her and elbowed her in the gut, causing her to get sent flying.

Arial then made a couple of handsigns. "Fire Style!"

"What!" Sasuko said as she tried to move.

"Fireball!" A massive fireball came out of Ariel's mouth as it hit Sasuko's arm as she landed on the ground.

"Ah that stings!" Sasuko muttered as she then took a deep breath. "Ok, you wann play rough, I'll give it to you." She said as lightning started to form around her. "Chidori Stream!" She then sent out a shockwave of lightning though the ground as it toppled the flooring, causing everyone to shield their eyes from the debris and dust.

"A bit far Sasuko?" Naruko muttered from the stands as she and Naruto started chuckling. "We've been through worse Naruko." Naruto muttered to her as he then felt a rush of chakra coming from the arena. "What the?" He then muttered as he then turned to Hinata and Hanato who had their Byakugans on and were shivering. "What's going on?"

Hinata then broke the silence. "That girl Ariel. . ."

"What about her?" Kira asked.

"Something isn't right about her. Her chakra network, there's something off about it. Her chakra. . . it's different." Hinata said

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Her eyes. . . they are glowing gold and silver at her eyes." Hanato said.

"Is that even possible?" Sakuro asked.

"Who is she. . .?" Naruto muttered.

Back the field, Ariel too out a scroll, as she opened it she brought out a black and red katana. "Let's get to it." She said as she rushed into Sasuko.

Sasuko then took out her own sword. "Let's" As she rushed in as well.

The two then began to clash swords, neither one letting up on each other.

"Lady and Lord Tsunade!" Shizune called out as she poofed into the arena.

"What is Shizune?" Both Tsunades asked in semi-unison.

Shizune then handed female Tsunade the journal. "I think you might want to take a look at this."

Tsunade then opened the journal and started reading.

'Good evening, I am Hiruzen Sarutobi the Third Hokage, also known as the 'God of Shinobi' but whoever is reading this must mean that I must've died in battle, took over as Hokage and must've found this while dealing with paperwork.' Both Tsunades and Shizune sweat-dropped at this.

'The journal you are reading is like the cover says and I pray to Kami and the log that the Civilain Council is disbanded by this time. The Civilian Council has done many things that I was forced into for them out-voting the shinobis.'

"Not any more sensei." Female Tsunade muttered.

'If the founder is the next Hokage, they will need to know this information. If it's Tsunade or Jiraiya, I want them to take Naruto and train him.'

"Jiraiya already trained him for a few year and protect him as they godparents they are and he's already like a son to me." Female Tsunade muttered.

'If Naruto finds this, I have to say that I'm truly sorry for the trouble that civilians have caused and that they forced you into the CRA.'

"WHAT!?" Both Tsunade's yelled in anger. 'I was able to make a compromise with the council, limiting to you choosing your wives and that you can only have two.'

Both Tsunades took a sigh of relief.

'Although it wasn't the same for Sasuke. With him getting Orochimaru's curse mark, I feared that he could one day betray the village.'

"Happened already." Female Tsunade bluntly said.

'I decided before the Chunin finals to the elders that if Sasuke does ever betray the village, he would be forced into the CRA.'

"Now I find out!" Female Tsunade said.

'And if he ever finds out about what the elders and Danzo did and try to destroy the world or something like that, then he would be force to inpregnent any and all lesbian females in Konoha. (Not being his choice of course) I pray to the log that he never does any of that though.'

They stared blankly at what they just read. Female Tsunade's eye twitched.

"Oh you got to be shitting me." She muttered.

"It's about late there." Shizune said.

"He already did it. Same with Sasuko but she no longer is thinking that way." Male Tsunade said.

'They agreed to these terms as it was settled. I pray that everything will go fine and that none of what they said would happen. This is all I needed to say, I need to get ready for the finals. Good luck as Hokage Naruto, Jiraiya or Tsunade. And if it's Danzo finds that then I just wanted to tell you that your a bastard and that I hope you die a horrible and painful death.'

Both Tsunades and Shizune couldn't help but chuckle at that last line.

"Well, we now know about this information." Shzune said.

"So Tsunade, what are you going to do with it?" Male Tsunade asked.

"Well. . ." Female Tsunade started saying.

Back in the fight. . .

Ariel's eyes started to glow, her left eye gold and her right eye silver. "My right eye enhances genjutsu and my left enhances ninjutsu." She bluntly explain. "I don't know if its a bloodline trait but I'll use it when I can." She then closed her left eye. "Demonic Illusion: Hell Viewing Technique." She muttered as Sasuko's eyes went blurry.

-

Ariel grinned slightly and thought, "Now, let's see what kind of nightmare you trap yourself in," as she continued to cast her Demonic Illusion on Sasuko.

Sasuko felt like she was being teleported as leaves began twirling around her. Smirking subtly, she thought, "I can't believe she thinks she can trick me with a genjutsu. I might as well just play along until I feel like breaking out of it." When the leaves stopped, however, she gasped at the sight.

She was in the middle of Konohagakure, but the buildings were torn down and burnt all around her. Flames were still emerging from everywhere she could see. She nearly cried at the sight, especially when she could hear children crying in the background.

"Calm down, Sasuko; this is just an illusion. You can cancel it if it gets too bad." She kept reassuring herself of this fact until she came across a sight she couldn't help but get scared at.

Lying on the ground were her friends, maimed and dismembered unlike anything she had ever witnessed. She gripped her head and closed her eyes tight to get the sight out of her head. However, she ended up tripping and falling to the ground. She looked down to see the mutilated corpse of Naruto.

"Naruto?! Oh, god! What happened? What is this?"

As she started asking herself these questions, Naruto's corpse suddenly picked itself up and turned to face Sasuko. As she held in her scream of terror, the corpse asked, "Why did you do it? I thought you'd given up your quest for power."

Sasuko started to back up and said, "I. . .I did! I would never do this to you or anyone else-"

"Quit lying," Sasuko heard a voice say behind her. Turning around, she saw the dismembered head of Naruko. It continued to talk, saying, "You lied to us back then so we could personally train you and reveal our greatest weaknesses. You haven't changed at all."

"No! You're wrong! That's not who I am anymore!"

The corpses of her friends, old and new, picked themselves up and surrounded her, taunting her with how she had caused their deaths. Sasuko gripped her head and continued to tearfully cry out, "I AM NOT A MURDERER!"

"Just quit lying to yourself," a man's voice said.

Sasuko opened her eyes and stared into the face of Sasuke Uchiha.

With a wicked grin on his face, he said, "You and I are the same. We can never know true happiness. The only thing that'll give us joy is the dark depths of others' despair and our desire for revenge."

"He's right. . ." A familiar female voice said.

Sasuko turned around to see herself, but in her old curse mark second stage form.

"I came into existence because of your want for revenge." She then brought out her hand. "Come back with me. Go back to revenge; it's your only place in this damn world."

"No. . . No. . . NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sasuko screamed as she fell to her knees. "I WILL NEVER GO BACK TO YOU!" She then slashed her cursed form with her sword and it disappeared, then with a final scream, Sasuko broke the genjutsu and focused her gaze on Ariel. With a determined look in her eyes, Sasuko thought, "You bitch! I should kill you for that! . . .but I'm not going to. I can't let that genjutsu determine who I am. All it showed was my greatest fear. Now it's time to conquer it!"

-

Ariel started to back away in fear as Sasuko started to walk towards her. "H-How? How did you break my genjutsu!?"

Sasuko lifted her head, showing that their were tears running down her face. "You made the worse possible mistake with that genjutsu. . ." She threw away her sword.

"What!?"" Ariel asked a surprise tone.

"I will no longer be the person I used to be. No longer I'll be an avenger, obsessed with power for my own gain, and definatly not be like that bastard of a male me."

"Then what will you be!?" Ariel ask as she fell to the ground in fear as Sasuko continued walking toward her.

Sasuko stopped and looked at her friends. "I'll be. . ." She then looked back at Ariel, who was sweating in fear. "A comrade like that won't abandon other. . . a comrade that protects other. . . and finally, " She then disappeared.

"What-!?" Before Ariel could do anything else, her eyes went blurry as she felt a chop to the neck and went unconcouois.

"A comrade that actually has friends. That what will be." Sasuko finished saying as she got her sword back and headed up the stairs.

Genma Shiranui raised his hand and said, "Winner of Match 4: Sasuko Uchiha of Konohagakure!"

As Sasuko headed up back to the group, she muttered something as she was appoarched by Naruko and Saukro.

"Sasuko. . . are you ok?" Naruko asked.

"We saw you crying and well. . ." Sakuro said as he then saw Sasuko smile.

"I'm alright." Sasuko then walked back with them as they rejoined the group.

"That was pretty awesome out there." Kira said. Kiba nodded in agreement.

Sasuko then saw Naruto and Hinata, as she walked towards them, she was blushing as they smiled at her.

"Great job Sasuko." Hinata said with a smile.

"I'm glad your my friend." Naruto said as he winked at her.

At that moment, Sasuko's mind went dead. "So. . . hot." A voice in her head said. "I'll take over for a moment." Sasuko dropped her head, covering her eyes from everyones view.

"Hey Sasuko, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he went up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata noticed a blush creeping up Sasuko face and giggled.

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sasuko grabbed the back of Naruto's head. "KISS ME DAMN IT!" She then pulled Naruto into a kiss on the lips, shocking everyone from Naruko's dimension except Naruko.

With both the male and female Tsunade and Shizune. . .

"What in the-!?" Male Tsunade exclaimed as he saw Sasuko making-out with Naruto.

Female Tsunade chuckled. "So she finally did it huh?"

Shizune then sweat-dropped as she handed her some money. "Dang. . ." She muttered.

Male Tsunade turned to his busty female counterpart and Shizune. "Huh!?"

"We made a bet when Sasuko first hugged Naruto when he told her about Sasuke, I said that Sasuko was starting to like Naruto and Shizune betted against me. I guess this mean I won." Female Tsunade said as she watched Sasuko continuing to kiss Naruto. "Damn, she's going at it."

Male Tsunade was lost of words while Shizune kept mumbling to herself.

"I think I'll tell them about the last thing the council did before we disband it." Female Tsunade said as she got up from her seat and head for the group.

Back with the group. . .

"I'm guess that genjutsu was really bad on her." Naruko bluntly said as she started scratching the back of her head.

"I guess so." Hinata said as Kiba nodded in agreement.

"CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT THAT HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" Sakuro and Kira yelled, completely confused at what was happening.

Hanato was blushing at the sight.

Naruko sweat-dropped and lightly chuckle. "Well Sakuro. . .Kira. . . As you can see. . . while me and Sasuko were here. . . Sasuko sortof. . ." She then chuckled again.

Sakuro and Kira's mouths dropped as Hanato blushed deeper.

"Oh you've got be kidding me. . ." Kira muttered as Kba placed a hand on her shoulder. "Naruto's a playboy!?"

" 'Fraid so." Kiba said as he started to chuckle. "The rumors are true. Naruto can get any girl to like him."

Kira then started to blush at the thought of anyone getting multiple girls liking them without even realizing it.

Sakuro was still getting the thoughts through his head. "Ok. . . let me get this straight. . . Sasuko. . .OUR Sasuko. . . during the time she has been here fell in love with Naruko's male counterpart. . .and she doesn't mind it?" Sakuro starting to sound more depressed.

"Basically, all that in a nutshell." Naruko said.

Sakuro then turned to his female counterpart. "Did you anything about this?"

Sakura chuckled and lightly smiled. "Pretty much."

Naruto and Sasuko seperated from the kiss, Sasuko blushing like mad and Naruto smiled at her.

"Thank you Naruto." Sasuko said still blushing.

"No problem." Naruto said.

Hinata then went up to Naruto as Sasuko went back with Naruko. "My turn now." Hinata said.

Naruto's smile then got wider. "Alrighty then." He cooly said as they then started to make-out.

Sasuko was smiling as she was leaning on the wall when Naruko came up to her. "Hey Naruko."

Naruko smiled at her friend's cheerful attitude. "Hey Sasuko, congrates on winning your match." Naruko then joined her leaning on the wall.

"Thanks." Sasuko then looked dreamingly at Naruto as he kissed Hinata and blush.

Naruko then started to chuckle. "You really love him huh?"

Sasuko nodded her head. "How couldn't I? Besides you, he accepted me for who I am, he helped me realized that there's a better path, and he showed me what I would've been if I continued the path of revenge."

"By him telling you about Sasuke?"

Sasuko nodded her head again. "Yeah, I'm glad I fell for a guy like him. I'm even more glad that Hinata's allowing me to share with him."

Sakuro was depressed as Sakura was comforting him.

"It's alright Sakuro. It's not that big a deal." Sakura said

Sakuro could hear her because he was muttering something about how much a lucky bastard Naruto was.

Naruto and Hinata seperated from their kiss and stared into each other eyes.

"Your such a good kisser." Hinata said with a smile.

Naruto then started to chuckle as they seperated. "Your so cute when you complement someone." Naruto then muttered something.

"What was Naruto?" Hinata asked

Naruto then started to sweat. "N-nothing!"

Sakura got wind of what was happening as an aura of chakra surrounded her. "If he's talking about THAT incident, I'm gonna-!"

"What incident?" Sakuro asked, hearing what she said.

"N-nothing!" Sakura said as she went over to Naruto. "Naruto, come with me." She then started to pull him by the ear as they went into the hallway nearby. "We had an agreement. We would never talk about that Limited Tsukuyomi incident EVER again."

Naruko, Sasuko, Hinata, Sakuro, Kiba and Kira were all listening, but consealing their chakra so they couldn't sense them, but were thinking one thing. "Limited Tsukuyomi?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "I know, I know. It just sort of slipped out for a second when I thought of the other Hinata."

Hinata became confused along with the rest of them.

"Other Hinata? What's he talking about?" Naruko whispered as they all shrugged their shoulders.

"Come on Sakura at least give me a break about it. What about you and the other Sasuke?"

"Now this 'other Sasuke'. . . what are they talking about?" Sasuko muttered.

"Alright, I may had like the other Sasuke, but that was just cause of my old wants for him to like me." Sakura then pouted. "I never thought it would actually happen. . . I actually thought that genjutsu world Tobi created wasn't that bad for a moment."

"WASN'T THAT BAD, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? IT WAS CRAZY THERE! Flirty Sasuke that never left the village, Ballistic Hinata, Cat Kiba, Shy Ino, Skinny Choji, Dumb Shikamaru, Lazy Gai, Youth obsessed Kakashi-Sensei, Flat-Chest Grandma and Big Busted Shizune, and let's not mention that Emotional Sai and bug hating Shino."

"What about your parents still being alive in that genjutsu world?" Sakura said, stopping Naruto and shocking Naruko from their hiding spot.

"What. . .!?" Naruko whispered.

Naruto was silent for a moment. ". . . That was one of the only good things about that world. . ."

Naruko then did a fake cough, gathering their attention as she and the others got out of their hiding spot.

"Ah crap. . ." Naruto muttered.

"Mind explaining what your talking about?" Naruko asked, tapping her foot.

Somewhere in another universe, a man with ratty shoulder length black hair and blood red eyes was looking at a television. His unzipped trench coat with blood red flames around the bottom also acted as a straight jacket. This made the fact that he was somehow wearing a pair of ignited pants on his head more impressive than it already was. Under the interesting hybrid clothing was a dark red tee shirt with an odd tribal design on it that looked more like an ink blot. Around his neck was a necklace that had a miniature, yet wicked looking black scythe with a blood red blade hanging off it. His currently ignited pants were black cargos with many pockets, and the boots he was wearing would be normal dark brown steel toed boots if it weren't for the very small jagged spikes jutting from the front and top of them. His boxers were pink with happy white bunnies on them. He was finishing his stolen from the future japanese, english subbed version of 'Road to Ninja, Naruto the Movie' dvd as the televison turned off on its own.

He smiled wickdly at wht happened in the movie. "THE PIES! The pies must be delivered their at once! Only then will the floor and I will have an agreement!"

He then took out the dvd with his teeth and place it back in the case. He then blew up the tv and place the cased dvd where it was.

"PIE DELIVERY!" He cheered as he spat some of his blood on the dvd case.

The dvd case with the dvd in it started to glow light blue as it then turned into an orb of light.

"GO MY PIES! GROW!" He said as the orb did as he commanded and flew off.

That's when a man that was in his late teens to early twenties, roughly six feet tall, give or take, with long brown black hair tied in a semi-low ponytail that reached down to a few inches past his waist. His eyes were hidden by a pair of expensive looking sunglasses, but even without seeing his eyes one could tell that his face was handsome with high cheekbones, a tight jaw line, long bangs that spiked a little, and little baby fat. He wore a pair of loose, tan cargo pants with many pockets that appeared to hold some various sized objects and a brown leather belt to hold it up, a white tee shirt that had a black tribal design in the chest that could easily remind someone of a fancy spinning bulls eye or a windmill, a black trench coat with a hood and short sleeves that extended down to right above his ankles with the silver outline of a fire surrounding the hem up to his kneecaps, tan steel toed boots, and black, fingerless gloves that padded the fingers. "Crypt Oogakari. . .what did you do!?" He asked.

"Pies and combustion trains Ghost." Crypt explained, making no complete sense.

Ghost understand perfectly what he said as his eye started to twitch. "What have I told you about messing with another person's fanfiction universe!?" He did get to finish when heard a dreaded familiar sound.

"Cluck."

Ghost froze. That cluck had come from inside Crypt's shirt.

"Shit." Ghost whisper. He then turned around and cupped his hands around his mouth. "MINION NUMBER Q GET OVER HERE NOW!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT DAMN IT ERO-NIN!" A familiar voice said.

"BOOM!" Crypt said as they both instantly blew up, sending them both into the opposite direction.

All that remained after the smoke cleared was a back chicken as it started to stare at the people reading this part. "DOOOOOM." It then said.

Back with Naruto and the group after explaining what he and Sakura were talking about. . .

"DEMON CHICKEN OF DOOM!" A voice roared out, scaring the shit out of everyone.

"The hell!?" Kiba asked as he suddenly gripped a kunai along with eveyone else.

Naruto looked around as he couldn't find the source. "Ok. . .that was weird. . ."

Back in the arena, Genma did a light cough. "Ok then. . . the fifth match of the preliminaries is going to be between Asuna Dorumi of Yugakure and Maria Kasagara of Kusagakure. Please come down here so we can start the match." he announced.

-

Naruto and the others went over to the edge of the balcony in time to see the two women making their way to the center of the ring. He recognized the girl in green as a teammate of Raina's.

The purple-haired girl soon caught his attention, however, along with most of the males in the room. She was wearing clothes that showed off her beautiful body, included her considerable bust, but was visibly nervous about most of the stares she received.

"Naruto," Sasuko said as she and Hinata glared at him. Naruto turned and, blushing, said, "Oh, don't worry! I'm not thinking of her like that!"

"You'd better not be," Sasuko said. Then she and Hinata walked to either side of Naruto and grabbed onto his arms, pressing their breasts against them. This got Naruto a little excited as he thought, "Well, if they're trying to make me keep my word. . .they're succeeding!"

In the arena, the purple-haired girl, Asuna Dorumi, looked at her opponent and said, "Well, g. . .good luck."

The girl in green, Maria Kasagara, smiled and said, "Yeah, you too."

Genma cleared his throat and announced, "Match five: begin!"

Almost immediately, Maria pressed her palms to the ground and sent several spikes of wood toward Asuna. At first they seemed to connect and pierce her through. However, Asuna walked toward Maria as he body began to turn into a purple mist. "Boil Style: Violet Steam!" She then turned completely into the purple mist and surrounded Maria.

"Okay, this is new!" Maria thought as she thought of a way to escape the mist. Left with few options, she pressed her palms to the ground again and said, "Plant Style: Vine Locking Wall!" At once, a bunch of vine pillars surrounded Maria and Asuna.

Trapped in darkness, Asuna looked around and tried to find her opponent. Thinking of a way to use the confined space to her advantage, she concentrated her chakra to her limbs and said, "Boil Style: Solid Steam!" At once, bursts of steam blew out from her limbs, making the air in the vine dome thick and moist.

Unable to withstand the intense steam, Maria released the dome and tried to gasp for breath. However, she was given little time to recover as Asuna fired several kunai and shuriken crafted from her steam at her.

Maria decided to try one final attack. Landing on a wall, she pressed her palms against it and said, "Plant Style: Flytrap Prison!" Vines started coming from her fingers and started to wrap around Asuna, forming Venus Flytrap heads along the way. When Asuna tried to escape by using her Violet Steam jutsu, Maria said, "I wouldn't try if I were you. This jutsu not only ensnares a target, but the flytraps on the vines feed on chakra exuded from the target. There's no escape for you."

Asuna smiled and said, "Well, I think you're forgetting that Venus Flytraps are vulnerable against steam." After she said this, she fired another Solid Steam jutsu, this time from her feet, launching herself in the air and withering the Flytrap Prison. As soon as she was free, she raised her hand toward Maria and said, "Boil Style: Hot Water Wave!" At once, a stream of water flew at Maria and hit her. On the balconies, the others could see an immense amount of steam rising from the water.

When it receded, Maria was sprawled out on the floor, clothes wet from the water and skin reddened from the immense heat of the water. She was struggling to breath and couldn't rise from her position.

"Winner of Match Five: Asuna Dorumi of Yugakure!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto: Dimensional Union Chapter 10 **

The group watched as the medics took Maria to be treated from the dehydration.

"Whoa. . . she was good. . ." Sakura said as Sakuro nodded in agreement..

"Yeah. . ." Naruko said.

Naruto was now starting to get excited to fight as Hinata and Sasuko held on to him, breasts being pressed into his arms. "Seems there's some strong competiton this year."

"Yeah." Sasuko said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

Kira continued to look at Naruto as Hinata and Sasuko kept hugging him. Kiba noticed it and chuckled. "Strange sight huh?"

"Got that right. . ." Kira bluntly said.

The group then heard footsteps coming towards them. When Kira turned she saw Lord and Lady Tsunade with Shizune.

"Oh my lady." Sakura said as she bowed to her.

"My lord." Sakuro said as he bowed to him.

"Hey granny." Naruto said as Hinata and Sasuko stopped hugging him.

"Hey gramps." Naruko said.

Both Tsunade's sighed at the nicknames the Uzumaki's gave them While Shizune chuckled.. "We'll get a drink after this." Female Tsunade said.

"Good, cause I'll need one." Male Tsunade said.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked as he put his hand behind his head.

Female Tsunade sighed as she took out the Third Hokage's book. "Looks like the civilian council got away with one last thing before they were disbanded." She then handed him the book.

"What is it?" Naruto seriously asked as he remember the crap that they used to pull.

"Just read it kid." An irritated male Tsunade said.

Female Tsunade then went over to the girls. "You girls should come with me for a second. I need to talk to all of you."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Did something happen?" Sasuko asked.

"My lady?" Sakura asked.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't gonna end well?" Naruko thought.

Shizune didn't say anything as she had a depressed look on her face.

"Just come with me for a second girls." Female Tsunade then headed out to the hallway far from the arena as the girls followed them. Female Tsunade then sighed again. "Naruto's gonna flip over this after he finishes reading the journal."

"What is that journal anyway my lady?" Sakura asked.

"Well. . ."

With Naruto and the guys.

Naruto just finished reading the details in the journal as his eye started to twitch. "Oh you gotta be kidding me. . ." He muttered as he then chuckled. "Sucks for Sasuke though."

His Kurama was laughing up a storm. "HELL YEAH! TIME FOR SOME SEXY BOBBIE ACTION!" Naruto ignored that comment, but was blushing bright red at the thought.

Kiba, Hanato and Sakuro were reading over his shoulder as Naruto read the contents. Kiba and Sakuro had a small leakage of blood coming from their noses while Hanato blushed madly.

"I can understand now why Lord Tsunade can't stand the civilian council. . ." Sakuro said.

"Naruto you are one lucky bastard. . ." Kiba said.

"Any guy would kill for an opportunity like that." Male Tsunade said as he drank some sake.

Back with Female Tsunade and the girls. . .

Female Tsunade just finished explaining the contents of the journal. Sakura and Kira's jaws dropped at what they had just heard. Hinata and Sasuko on the other hand. . .

"R-Really?" Hinata asked, hoping it was true.

"Are you serious about this?" Sasuko excitedly asked, also hoping it was true.

Female Tsunade then nodded. "Yeah. Naruto's on the CRA act and will be allowed to chose two wives as a limit to revive the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans."

"YES!" Hinata and Sasuko thought as they both did a happy dance in their heads.

"If Sasuko wasn't here, would Naruto have chosen me?" Sakura thought as she wondered.

"Well at least Sasuko now has a reason to stay here now." Naruko thought as her Kurama was laughing up a storm.

"Holy crap," Kira thought as she saw Sasuko with a little drool running down her mouth. "I don't know if I can get used to this mind fuck. I mean Sasuko falling in love with someone is one thing but this!" Kira then got a headache and rubbed her head.

"Naruto you crazy kid. Your gonna have an interesting life from now on." Female Tsunade thought as she brought the girls back into the arena.

When everyone regroup, there was some tension in the air. Sakura went up to Naruto. "You better take care of them." She jokingly threatened.

Naruto could help but nervously chuckled and had a sweat drop. "Right."

"Aw man I can't wait to tell the others about this!" Kiba quietly said as he started chuckling along with Akamaru.

"I just can't wait to tell everyone else about Naruto and Sasuko together." Kira said as she scratched the back of her head.

"Um. . .Naruko. . ." Hanato said as he approached her.

Naruko then kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry, the date is still on after the preliminaries are over." Hanato smiled at her as they started to hold each others hands.

Hinata and Sasuko approached Naruto, both of them smiling at him. Naruto was sweating madly at everything that happened. "Oh boy. . ." Naruto thought as he heard a perverted chuckle from his Kurama.

"So. . ." Sasuko started.

"Y-Yeah?" Naruto asked, a little nervous on what they thought of what they had learned.

"Are you alright with this? With the both of us?" Hinata asked back.

Naruto gulped as he calmed down and smiled at the two. "Absolutely!"

Hinata and Sasuko smiles grew wider as they jumped into his arm, pressing their breast into his chest.

"Alright, the sixth match of the preliminaries is going to be between Eiki Chihagane of Konohagakure and Onbin Wanizame of Yugakure. Please come down here so we can start the match." he announced.

"Alright! It's finally my turn!" The group turned to see Eiki along with his team as he was on the railing, doing a kabuki pose. "I Eiki Chihagane shall now fight for the honor as a-" He didn't get to finish, courtesy of Lauren punching him in the back and causing him to face-plant on the ground, everyone hearing a loud slam from the sword on his back. "Damn it Lauren!" He muffled as his face was still on the floor.

"Will you ever stop it with those kabuki poses!" Lauren yelled as Jiyoon beside her sweat dropped.

"Sorry about all this." Jiyoon said out loud as he bowed for his teammates antics.

"You know, those three remind me somebody. . . I wonder who?" Sakura asked as Naruto and Kiba sweat dropped.

"Obviously Lauren's like you Sakura. . ." Naruto thought as his Kurama agreed with him.

"Definitely like Sakura. . ." Kiba thought.

Meanwhile in the Land of Waves, a strange occurrence was happening under the 'Great Naruto Bridge'. A whirlpool suddenly started to form but for an odd reason, the center of it was glowing. A group of Leaf Chunin were in the Wave Country under the Hokage's orders in case anymore doorways appeared.

"Sir, do you think?" One of them asked.

"I don't know, possibly." The captain said as they all looked at what was happening.

Suddenly a figure arose from the whirlpool. He had black hair that was spiky like Naruto, blue eyes like Naruto, he was shirtless, had black and crimson gauntlets on his arms, black pants. "I'm finally here. Get ready for a rematch Naruto Uzumaki." The guy said with an anxious smile.

"Who. . .is that?" One of the Chunins asked.

The teenager heard him. "Call me. . . Menma Uzumaki. . ."

-

"All right, show me what you've got!" Eiki challenged Onbin as he readied his sword.

Onbin looked at Eiki with a depressed face and said, "Okay, here I come!"

Eiki charged forward and swung his sword, but Onbin ducked under the sword and tried to attack Eiki with a kunai. Eiki caught on and leaped in the air, making his chakra warp his sword to attack Onbin from behind. However, Onbin jumped just in time to avoid a deadly strike, instead only nicking the sole of his foot.

"This is nothing!" Onbin said as he threw his kunai and formed hand signs. "Water Style: Water Dragon!" At once, a dragon of water emerged from behind Onbin and charged toward the kunai and Eiki. Eiki split the blade his sword into three and extended it toward the dragon. The blades cut the dragon and caused it to become a large puddle in the middle of the arena. Onbin tried this tactic several more times, but met with the same result.

Up in the stands, Naruko shouted, "Way to go, Eiki!"

"What's he doing?" Lauren said, with a disappointed sigh.

"What do you mean?" Sasuko asked.

"He's just playing around," Lauren replied. "I don't know what that blue-skinned creep thinks he's doing, but Eiki's going let this fight drag on until he gets serious."

"The fight's plenty serious!" Naruto retorted.

"Not according to Eiki," Jiyoon calmly replied. "He's not one to waste his chakra on an opponent who doesn't fight like his life depended on it."

In the arena, Onbin again used the Water Dragon jutsu strategy to try to attack Eiki. Eiki just sighed and said, "This is getting really old. You better spice things up a bit or this won't be any fun." After saying that, he proceeded to slice up the dragon. Because of the number of times Eiki had dispelled Onbin's jutsu, there was water in the arena at least six feet deep.

As Eiki recalled his sword back to its normal state, he caught a shark made of water flying toward him from the right. He smirked and swung his sword, adding the water from the shark to the pool of water he was standing on.

His victory was short-lived, however, as he felt a pain in his left shoulder. He looked to see Onbin standing behind his left side, holding the handle of a kunai. The blade was poking through the other side of his shoulder.

"Eiki!" Naruko shouted. She then turned to his teammates and asked, "Why didn't he dodge that one?"

"Damn," Jiyoon said. "He found out about it."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Eiki's blind in his left eye," Lauren explained. "He's rarely left his left side exposed because of it. But with the amount of Water Dragons that Onbin guy's been throwing his way, I'd be surprised if Onbin didn't notice."

Onbin stood behind Eiki, still holding the kunai firmly in his opponent's shoulder. He then pulled out a kusarigama and said, "Now it's over."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Eiki replied.

The kunai in his shoulder started to wrap itself around Onbin's hand and cut it deeply before Onbin let go. He then jumped a fair distance away while Eiki reshaped the kunai to a flurry of senbon, which he launched at Onbin. Onbin acrobatically dodged the senbon and landed on the wall, channeling chakra in his feet so he wouldn't fall in the water.

"You're pretty light on your feet," Eiki remarked. "Tell me, why have you been holding back?"

"What are you talking about?" Onbin said.

"Don't pull that crap with me. I can tell when my opponent's holding back, and quite frankly, it bores me. When two shinobi meet each other on the battlefield, they should fight with all their heart and soul because their lives are on the line. Don't disgrace that image here; fight like I was after your life!"

"What do I care about my life?" Onbin asked. "I was constantly being bullied and kicked around because of my cousin's legacy. I can't escape his shadow, so there's nothing for me to prove."

"Your cousin?" Eiki asked. After a while, though, Eiki smirked and said, "You must be referring to Kisame Hoshigaki."

Onbin stared at Eiki and said, "What gave it away; the blue skin?"

"Well, that and you have an incredible amount of chakra. Let's face it, very few people can call forth that many water dragons and still have energy to fight back." Eiki stepped forward, pointed his sword at Onbin and said, "Besides, I'm willing to bet you fight on a different level than Kisame. Come on, show me the full extent of your power, Shark Boy!"

Onbin smirked and said, "Your funeral, then." He then leapt from the wall and started forming hand signs. "Water Style: Water Hydra!" This time, from the water emerged a Water Dragon with several flailing heads that launched itself at Eiki. When Eiki tried to cut it down, several of the heads went for his head. Eiki had no choice but to dodge the attack and laughed, "Now this is a fight worthy of shinobi!"

"That idiot," Lauren sighed from the stands. "He just can't resist showing off in front of a crowd, can he?"

"It's not that bad," Jiyoon said. "At least he'll put on a good show for the rest of us."

As if on cue, Eiki dropped into the water and plunged his sword into the ground. "Steel Release: Hydra Strike!"

At once, metal dragon heads emerged from the water and started warring with the Water Hydra. The two jutsu clashed with such intensity that they dispelled themselves, leaving a heavy mist in the wake of the Water Hydra's dispelling.

When the mist cleared, Onbin and Eiki were seen on the ground panting heavily while facing each other. Eiki smiled and said, "You ain't half bad, Shark Boy!"

"You're no pushover, yourself," Onbin jokingly remarked.

"Got enough chakra to keep going?" Eiki asked.

"Enough for one final attack."

"Bring it on, then!"

"You'll regret that statement."

Without another word, Onbin launched himself at Eiki, at the same time wrapping himself in a slim shark-like water shell. "Water Style: Water Shark Torpedo!"

Eiki swung his sword one final time, this time turning it into a cat-of-nine-tails and whipping Onbin out of the water and on the ground. Onbin tried to get to his feet, but only managed to get up to one knee. At this time, Eiki started to fall forward, using his reformed sword to hold himself up.

"Hey. . .Shark Boy," Eiki quietly said, "Glad you. . .didn't hold back?"

Onbin smiled and wearily said, "Yeah…it was actually. . .a lot of fun. . ." Before they could talk more, Onbin collapsed on the ground, too exhausted to move.

Genma Shiranui raised his hand and announced, "Winner of Match 6: Eiki Chihagane!"

-  
(Back at The Great Naruto Bridge)

"Sir did he just say what i think he did," asked the Chunin.

"Yes he did I think that you should head back back to the village to report that we have a supposed Naruto from what appears to be another dimensional rift," stated the Jonin captain.

"Right," as the Chunin attempted to shunshine out, Menma appeared behind him.

"Now hold it right there the fun is about to start," Menma said with a smile as he kick him hard into the bridge. "Better conk them out quick before they try to get away and ruin the surprise visit I had planned for Naruto." He thought. "Maybe you should all charge at once you so have better chances and I could have a nice warm up."

The remainder or the two squads got in to defensive positions the Jonin and Chunin captains taking the front.

"Everyone I have no doubts now that this person in front of of is another Naruto so don't let your guard down. Aim to kill," the Jonin order and everyone nodded the affirmative after witnessing this Menma guy coldly kill their comrade they realize that this "Naruto" didn't have the compassion theirs did.

"Wait what do you mean aim to kill," Menma stated in a panicked tone. Looking at the ninja he kicked he noticed that he had landed in a bad way as his neck was broken. "How did a guy that doesn't even know how to land right make Genin let alone Chunin." He thought as he then sweat dropped. "Crap better explain." He thought again. "Wait let explain he. . ." he started when heard.

"Fire Release: Flame Bullet!"said the Jonin captain. "Wind release: Drilling Air Bullet!" The Chunin said as the two jutsu combine into a giant fire ball.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" Menma said aiming at the lower half of the incoming fireball hoping to have it go upward and detonate away from everyone. As the two jutsu collided a huge explosion shook the bridge sending both Menma and his opponents flying from the wind pressure.

After the explosion Menma went to check on how his opponents had fared only to find the remainder of the squads with third degree burns. "Crap are you guys OK speak to me OY," Menma said as he ran from one to the other. Seeing that they were alive he used a Kage Bushin jutsu taking the incapacitated ninja to the hospital in the Land of Waves. He also sent one to store the dead Chunin in a storage scroll, after a quick prayer asking forgiveness, for proper burial later.

(A half hour later)

Menma having left his charges at the emergency center was told that it would take a couple hours for the ninja to come around enough to talk. Wanting to explain himself, and apologize for the death of their comrade, he wonder around trying to find something to eat.

"Man I'm starving," Menma stated collapsing to his knees his stomach growling.

"NARUTO," he heard as suddenly he was hit from behind by what felt like a rocket. Of course his body reacted with out a second thought as he substituted with a near by rock. "OW what was that for."

"Ha ha ha, that what you get for sneak attacking a ninja Inari," said Tazuna.

"Tanzuna, Inari man its been a long time," Menma said somewhat sad as he realized they weren't really the ones he knew, "Tazuna, Inari I know this is gonna sound weird but I'm not the Naruto you know I'm am Menma a Naruto from a somewhat alternate reality."

Both Inari and Tazuna where somewhat saddened, and confused, as they realized the subtle differences between their Naruto and this one namely the lake of orange clothing and the black hair. They both sweat dropped as they realized it was kinda obvious he wasn't their ninja friend.

"Oh uh, so your from a different reality huh and you meet us there since you know our names," Tazuna started as Inari came to his side mumbling that he liked Naruto better and grumbling that Naruto wouldn't have made him hit a rock, "I heard you say you were hungry and was wondering if you'd like to join us for lunch so we can hear about this alternate reality."

"Sure that sounds like fun I have some time to waste here anyway," Menma stated as the group headed of to lunch.

(An hour later)

Tazuna and Inari and the entire restaurant just stared as Menma finished his one-hundred and ninety-second bowl of ramen (with Menma toppings instead of Naruto) "Gah, that was good man was I hungry dimensional jumping really takes it out of ya."

"That. . . was. . . an insane amount of food," Tazuna stated bluntly stare at the stacks of empty bowls.

"Can I get another miso pork ramen!" Menma stated as the entire restaurant face faulted.

"Sorry kid we're kinda out of flour and beside I think you've had enough," the waiter bluntly stated.

"So how much do we owe you?" Menma asked.

"2,756,789 yen." the waiter stated.

"I've got 1,965,950 yen, Tazuna can you get the rest?" Menma asked.

"Ya sure," Tazuna said as he covered the rest still staring at the empty bowls and not really thinking.

"Well now to go explain to the ninja and then start heading off to Konoha," Menma stated as he walked out of the restaurant everyone still tripped up from the obscene amount of food.

Back with Naruto:

"We will now begin the selection for the seventh match," Genma announced as the names start to roll finally landing on, "Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure vs. Rin Himura of Wanizame of Yugakure."

"Alright finally my turn, dattebayo!" Naruto yelled happily as Sasuko and Hinata smiled at his antics as he jumped around on the arena floor.

"Finally. . ." Rin Stated coldly at he appeared in the center.

"Both contestant ready," Ganma asked as they both nodded as Naruto turned his head to give his girl his trade make confident grin, "Then Seventh match BEGIN." He shushined out as they started.

"Ice Release: Ice Dragon Spiral!" Rin stated as an ice dragon spiraled out from his mouth catching Naruto of guard. He jumped to the roof barley managing to escape the brunt of the attack but still got his left foot caught.

"Damn my foot, hey Kurama can you use your chakra to melt the ice?" he thought as he quickly dodged the dragons second charge but due to his foot didn't get all the way out of the away and got his right arm caught.

"I'm on it kid I don't much like the idea of being a Popsicle either." Kurama stated, but before he could start cycling his chakra though the kid's body Rin appeared in front of them

"Secret Jutsu: Ice Prison," he coldly stated as he pressed his hand to Naruto chest imprisoning them both in ice. "So much for the war hero I guess tales of you exploits have been greatly over exaggerated," Rin stated coldly as hes started to head back to the observation deck.

"Man kid you just got your ass hand to you by at kid that can't even be fifteen I suggest your stop playing for your girlfriends entertainment and get serious!" Kurama stated as he started circulating chakra to thaw him out.

"Right I know I got cocky and reaped what I sowed, stop kicking me when I'm down and thaw us out before the Procter calls it." Naruto grumbled as he started planing how to win.

"Winner of match seven Rin. . ." Genma started when all of a sudden he heard a shattering noise.

"Alright let get started," Naruto shout as he got out of the remains of his prison, "I hope your ready for round two."

Rin just calmly turn around and took up a defensive position realizing his opponent was finally paying attention to the match. . .

-

"Seems as though you are as great as they say." Rin said.

"Yeah, I was a little cocky before but the gloves are off now." Naruto said as he got into a stance.

"Bring it." Rin said as they charged into each other and locked themselves into a taijutsu battle.

In the stands, Naruto's friends were cheering for Naruto to win while Rin's teammates were cheering Rin on.

"Alright! Go get him Naruto!" Naruko cheered as she pumping her fist along with Sakura and Kira while Akemi was howling.

"Kick his ass Naruto!" Kiba cheered as Sakuro gave him a 'woot woot' while Akamaru was happily barking.

Hanato smiled, still to shy to say anything.

Hinata and Sasuko looked on, looking dreamily at their boyfriend as he fought, both thinking one thing. "So. . .Hot. . ."

Back with the fight, both participants flipped backwards away from each other as they were both panting heavily.

"Your. . .better then I expected." Rin said.

Naruto smiled. "Thanks. You too." Naruto started to ready a Rasengan by himself. "Here I come!"

"Bring it on." Rin said as he made some hand signs and took a deep breath. "Ice Release: Ice Dragon Spiral!" He thought as he blew. Ice came out of his mouth and formed into a spinning dragon.

"Whoa!" Naruto spun out of the dragon's direction as he continued forward. "Not gonna get me that again that easily! Rasengan!" Naruto then implanted the Rasengan into Rin's chest.

"Crap!" Rin yelled as he started spinning and flew backward. Soon enough he started sliding across the ground. "Damn, so that's what a Rasengan feels like." He then realized that the necklace was gone. "No. . ." He said with a look of sadness on his face.

Naruto looked at his feet to see a necklace. "Hmm?" He picked it up as he looked at his opponent as he had a worried look on his face. "It must be his." He thought as he walked up to him.

"What?" Rin coldly asked.

Naruto smiled as he showed him the necklace. "This is yours right? I'm just returning it."

Rin didn't know what to think as he took the necklace and put it around his neck. "Thanks." Relaxing from the panic he passed out with a smile.

Genma came up to him and saw he had passed out. "Well it seems that this match is done. The winner is Naruto Uzumaki of Konohagakure.

-

As the medics took Rin away, Naruto walked up back to the balcony. Before he even saw the top, he found himself in Hinata and Sasuko's embrace.

"Good job, Naruto!" Sasuko said as she kept her hold on Naruto tight.

"I'm so happy you're okay," Hinata said as she matched Sasuko's grip on Naruto.

Naruto smiled and said, "Thanks, girls, but it's a little hard to breath with you crushing my lungs."

After they lessened their hold on him, Sasuko and Hinata kissed Naruto's cheeks and walked him back to the group.

"Not bad," Naruko said with a smile on her face.

"Way to kick ass, playboy!" Kira said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey don't say that about him!" Sakura said.

The balconies got quiet as Genma announced, "All right, on to the eighth match: Jiyoon Vihasi of Konohagakure and Mashin Suijouki of Yugakure! Will the combatants please come down to the ring?"

Jiyoon walked down to the ring, muttering, "Finally, my turn." He stopped opposite his opponent, a dark-skinned man covered with bandages, letting only his piercing yellow eyes and head of messy purple hair be seen.

"So, you're my opponent?" the man, Mashin, said as he assumed a fighting stance. "I hope you put up a decent fight. Otherwise, I won't fully enjoy this experience."

Jiyoon assumed his own fighting stance and said, "I hope you do the same."

"You don't have to worry about me. Fighting fuels my soul. Out of all the genin out of the new Yugakure, I am the most feared, and you will soon learn why."

"All right," Genma said, raising his hand. "Begin!"

"Steam Style: Steam Prison!" Mashin shouted as he released several strings of solidified steam from his hands. The steam snaked its way to Jiyoon, who jumped out of the way as the steam connected with the wall.

"You don't like to waste time, do you?" Jiyoon calmly said as he threw off his jacket.

Mashin simply shifted his eyes to Jiyoon's direction and uttered, "I like to keep my enemies on their toes. It makes the fight more interesting."

Before Jiyoon could make another move, he found his wrists and ankles shackled by the steam Mashin released. Looking to where the steam connected with the wall, he followed a small line of cracks made in the wall and floor leading to him, where the steam erupted from the floor to bind him.

"It's useless to struggle," Mashin told Jiiyoon. "My Steam Prison is as hard as steel; not even a skilled swordsman can crack it. Now, you're mine."

Mashin weaved out hand signs and said, "Steam Style: Fog of Torment!"

Jiyoon lost sight of his opponent as a blanket of fog surrounded him, obscuring his field of vision.

(On route to Konohagakure)

"Wow there really is little difference, it all looks the same," said Menma. "That being said its kinda boring, where's a bandit attack when you need one."

Menma was about two hours out from Konohagakure jumping tree to tree taking in the sights and getting bored, which is not a good thing. Just like when Naruto gets bored he started thinking up extremely elaborate pranks for him to pull and since he looks like Naruto that's just icing on the cake. He'd pull the pranks and until they find out that he's here Naruto will get the rep, a double whammy. But the problem was who to prank.

"The Teme, no he isn't there in this dimension. The Inuzuka, no their a bit to easy to mess with. The Hyuga, *shivers* never mind I remember what Hinata did to me the last time I'll pass. The Nara, ya the Nara are to lazy to get revenge, mostly, and are also very fun to annoy cause anything I do they'll have to get up and fix which annoys them even more."

Now how to go about messing with them hmm.. taking all their shogi boards and painting them ridiculous colors, na to childish he was a grade A prankster king and thus it should be something that causes them loads of chaos. He could put the entirety of the Icha Icha series in the bed side desks of all the male members of the house hold. It would be a good tribute to his old godfather and cause the Nara males to have no end of grief from the females in the family. He could just picture the sight of all The Frying Pan no Jutsus(TM) that would be fling at their collective heads at even the slightest perversion for weeks to come.

That could work but it had been a really long time since he got to pull a good prank and just didn't seem to be enough trouble for the reemerging prankster king. Maybe he could also go out into their deer forest and shave the nude scenes into the hair of the deer and set them lose in town. Combining the two would take finesse and time but would be o so satisfying.

His mind made up he started to detour toward the town to pick up all the books he'd need to pull it of before heading to the forest to start with the deer. After they are released into town the house should be mostly empty from having all the Nara leave to get the deer out of town before they get the pervert rep that would be reinforced with their wives when they finds his little 'gifts' in the bed side drawers.

(8 hours later in the outskirts of the Nara's forests)

It was well into the day when Menma finally made his way into the forests to the north of Konohagakure. He forgot that he had already spent all his money on the ramen he ate, fortunately the town was having an eating contest with the prize being 10,000 yen. He won the contest, barley (where the hell did they put all that food I have a high metabolism and even I was having trouble eating more), and had bought the books and put them into a storage scroll.

"Well lets start looking for some deer if i remember right the tend be around the center of the forest about this time of year," Menma said to himself remembering his early genin days when he went into the forest with Shikamaru to get the needed horns for medicine on a D ranked mission.

As he approached the center of the forest he spotted smoke off in the distance. Worrying about a forest fire he headed in the direction of the smoke and found an interesting surprise.

"Hello dobe," Sasuke said coming to a stop on a branch over head.

"Hello teme," Menama responded wearily."So how did you know i was coming I'm not even close to where I assume you set up camp. Stupid move by the way setting up camp with an easy to spot." He decided not to point out that he wasn't really Naruto wanting to see how long it took the genius Uchiha to figure out he's talking to someone else.

"My team mate Karin is a sensor and could feel you coming a mile away," Sasuke said smugly."Did this idiot just give out free info on his teammates, yes yes he did. How smart of him ne."

"O really sounds like a useful skill to have," Menma stated."From what I've heard from the rumors around here Sasuke is supposed to have turn into an insane rapist. How the hell does that girl stay alive let alone stay with him willingly?" As he pondered that though he idly wondered if the teme here had done something so she didn't have a choice. Either way it would be best to take him into custody.

"Hey Kurama wanna help take the Uchiha here down a few pegs" Mena asked already half expecting the answer. In stead of answering Kurama just opted for helping Menma enter the gloden shroud state.

"What the hell do you think your doing dobe you know that no matter how strong you are youll never match the might of a mighty UCHIH...," Sasuke was interupted from his rant by something large and heavy bashing him over the head successfully knocking him out. A battered and bruised girl stood behind him with a huge rock.

"Th. . thank you he. . he came to get me back from Konohagakure ..I..I didn't want to go with him anymore but he didn't give me a choice he took me and when he set up camp he..." Karin started taking shuddering breath after shuddering breath looking to be on the edge of a major beak down, "When I told him you were coming he stooped and tied me to a tree.. I had hidden my chakra so that he didn't think me a threat and didn't tie it as he should have.. When he left i used a jutsu to escape and fallow.. When I saw he wasn't paying attention i just clobber him with the first thing i found." She finally broke down into tears.

Menma not really sure what to do with the girl decided his first priority was making sure Sasuke couldn't escape he took out a few chakra suppression seal and applied them to him before sealing him into a prisoner transport scroll. With Sasuke taken care of he turned to find that the girl had cried herself to sleep against a tree. It was then that he belatedly realized that the poor girl was naked taking of some spare cloths and dressing her modestly he decided to set up camp and wait for her to wake up before he decided what to do with her.


End file.
